The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return
by jumpin
Summary: Formerly Merlin: The Return. Harry Potter wasn't the boy who lived. It was his sister Glory. She was the one that beat Voldemort and is seen as a hero. Harry on the other hand has a power all of his own, and as time goes on it will reveal itself.
1. Prologue

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Prologue

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter," the nurse said as she handed them their daughter. "It's a girl."

"Not just any girl, her name is Glory" Lily said happily. "She is going to be the savior of the wizarding world."

"There was a prophecy about it," James explained. "Trelaway predicted that our second child would be the one to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named both in body and in soul."

_Four years later…_

"Harry, how many times have I told you," shouted an angry Lily Potter. "You are not to touch your sister's things." She said to the five year old Harry.

"It isn't even hers," Harry protested. "You gave it to me for Christmas last year."

"Why am I even arguing with you?" Lily said angrily, as she ripped the teddy bear out of Harry's hands and gave it to Glory, then stormed off.

"See," Glory said with a smirk. "I always get what I want because I am a hero, I saved the entire world." Glory said as she pointed to her scar. You're just plain old Harry."

"I never said that they wouldn't give it you," Harry said with a sigh. "It was just important to me."

"Well then," Glory said with a sneer. "This should make it more fun," she said as she cruelly twisted off the teddy bear's head and walked off laughing.

_Two years later…_

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" James asked as he roughly pulled Harry into the house.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to get there in time," answered a frightened Harry.

"Your sister could have been seriously hurt. How can we expect Glory to save the world if her own brother can't help her when she needs it," James roared.

"The Boggrat hit me more than Glory, most of the blood on Glory is mine," Harry said as he tried to defend himself. If he did this right his parents might even let him go to the doctor for his injuries.

"You think you can talk your way out of this?" James asked in a quiet calm that betrayed his anger.

"It was an accident, I tried to help," Harry said desperately.

James reached out quicker than Harry could react, and gave Harry a hard slap to the face which sent the young boy sprawling.

"Get down to the cellar, and I don't want to even hear about you coming out for a week." James said as he turned his back on his son.

_Four years later…_

"That's the mail," Glory said excited. "I wonder if I got any fan mail, mom."

"I wouldn't be surprised," James said as he sat down for breakfast smiling.

"Don't keep your sister waiting." Lily said with a scowl. "Go get the mail."

"Yes mother," Harry said as he finished making breakfast. The Potters may not have believed in keeping house elves, but that they had no such rule about Harry doing the job of a house elf.

Harry returned quickly with the mail. He knew what would happen to him if he took too long. He first handed a stack of letters to glory, the others were mostly bills, which he handed to his father, but something caught his eye. On the last letter there was a seal he had never seen before, and the letter was addressed to him.

"What's that?" Glory asked as she pointed to the letter in Harry's hands.

"I am not sure," Harry said. "I think it's a mistake. Why would anyone want to write to me?"

"Let me see that," James said as he yanked the letter out of Harry's hands. "I don't believe it," he said in shock. "All this time I was sure you would turn out to be a squib."

"What is the letter about?" Harry asked, now curious because the letter was actually addressed to him.

"It's a letter to go to Hogwarts, School for witch craft and wizardry," Lily said offhandedly. "I suppose we should be getting your school supplies," she said in a bored voice.

_September first, the sorting…_

"Ron Weasley," McGonagall shouted.

As the red head walked up and placed the hat on his head, it waited a second before shouting, "Gryffindor."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ravenclaw," the hat shouted.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Gryffindor"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin," the hat shouted before it even touched Malfoy's head.

"Harry Potter."

Harry slowly walked up and put the hat on his head.

"Well, another Potter is it? I haven't sorted one in years, this should be interesting," the hat sat as it began to look through Harry's mind.

"I don't think you'll find anything of interest in my head," Harry said with a sigh.

"On the contrary boy, you are very interesting. I have never met someone so hard to sort before."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. "There isn't anything special about me."

"In order for me to sort you I have to see what your want in life, but with you I can't sense anything," the hat said now clearly confused.

"You can't sense anything, because I don't want anything."

"Come now, that can't be true. You are only eleven years old. There must be something you want."

"I can't allow myself to want anything," Harry explained. "If I do then my family will take it from me and destroy it. I don't want to be responsible for something like that again," Harry said as he remembered his pet mouse.

"I see," the hat said as he saw Harry's parents force him to watch as his sister's cat killed the mouse, then laughed as Harry cried.

"That was the day I decided that I would not allow myself to want anything," Harry said as the memory flashed by in his mind.

"There must be something," the hat said as it dove deeper into Harry's mind.

The hat finally reached a memory that held some promise. Harry was using his magic to heal the cuts and bruises on his body.

"That was some very advanced magic," the hat said.

"It was learned out of necessity. I would not be alive today if it was not for that."

"I think I finally have enough to make my decision," the hat said finally. "I'm sorry I had to make you relive all those painful memories." The hat said sincerely.

"Don't be," Harry said offhandedly. "When I go back I'm sure they'll make me go through more of it. I am a mistake, and they never get tired of reminding me of that fact."

"Huffelpuff," the hat shouted.

The rest of the hall sat in complete silence. Harry's sorting had taken almost half an hour. It was the longest sorting in Hogwarts history, beating the old record by at least twenty minutes.

_September 2nd…_

Harry was sitting with his house mates for breakfast when the owl post came, and for the second time in his life Harry received a letter. It was from his parents.

_Harry Potter_

_Huffelpuff Table_

_The Great Hall_

_I can not believe that you were put in Huffelpuff!  
You have disgraced your family and their fine  
Gryffindor heritage. We would have even preferred  
Ravenclaw over this. You will not be coming home  
for the Christmas holiday, that is your punishment._

_Mr. & Mrs. Potter_

Harry sighed as he folded up the letter and put it in his pocket before his house mates saw it. He knew that he would be paying for it in the summer.

Harry quickly finished what was left of his breakfast and followed his year mates to his first class, potions.

_The Potions Class Room…_

Professor Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts gave a speech about what was to be expected of the students in potions class, but stopped and frowned when he saw Harry writing on his parchment.

"Just what do you think you are doing Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"I was taking-" Harry started to answer.

"No let me guess," Snape interrupted. "A member of the famous Potter shouldn't have to work for anything. They should have it handed to them on a silver platter."

"I did not mean to-" Harry started to say before he was interrupted again.

"Let's see how smart you are Potter. Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezor?"

"You would find it in the stomach of a goat sir."

"What is the drought of the living dead?"

"It is a very powerful sleeping potion."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolf's bane?" Snape asked with a sneer. 'No first year could possibly know the answer' he thought confidently.

"It is the same plant professor," Harry said without missing a beat.

"Ten points from Huffelpuff." Snape said hoping that Harry would challenge him. All he needed was one outburst to take another twenty points.

"I am sorry to have disappointed you professor," Harry said as he lowered his head. "I will try to do better in the future."

"What?" Snape asked clearly shocked and disappointed. Out of all the reactions he could get from a Potter he had not expected this. "Don't you even want to know why I took the points?"

"I am only a first year student professor, and you are a potions master. I have no right to question your decisions." Harry said sincerely.

"Well then," Snape said as he saw at the looks of disgust on the faces of the other students. "Open your books to page 24 and read up to page 50," Snape mumbled, as he realized how much like a petty child that Harry had made him look.

When Potions ended Harry began to pack up his books, but was stopped by Snape. "Potter stay after class."

Harry obediently waited for the rest of the class to leave and for the potions master to address him.

"Well you're definitely smarter than that insufferable father of yours. You were able to make me look like a petty child today," Snape said with the always present sneer on his face. "For making a professor look foolish, a further twenty points will be taken from your house."

"Yes professor," Harry said calmly. "I am sorry to have embarrassed you."

"Stop doing that Potter," Snape almost shouted. "Why are you always apologizing?"

"I have learned at a very young age to respect my betters Professor. May I rejoin my class mates? I don't want to be late for my next class."

"Go," Snape said dismissing Harry.

_September 6th, flying lessons…_

"Alright, everyone stand beside your brooms and say up" Madam Hooch instructed.

Harry's broom was the first to reach his hand, followed later by the rest of his class mates.

"Everyone hover in the air for a few seconds then land."

As Madam Hooch was instructing the class Neville's broom started lifting him higher, then shot off carrying Neville towards the castle.

"Stop Neville," Madam Hooch shouted to no avail. They were all forced to watch as Neville came crashing to the ground after landing hard.

Harry and Madam Hooch rushed over to see if he was okay.

"My wrist," Neville whimpered as Harry lifted it up to get a better look.

"It's broken Neville," Harry said as he looked it over. "Just give me a second and I can fix it for you."

"That is quite alright Potter, why don't we leave it the experts," Madam Hooch said.

"It will only take a second," Harry said as he gently rested his hand on the broken bone, and a soft warm light surrounded it. When the light disappeared Neville's wrist was completely healed.

"That was amazing Potter," Hooch said astounded. "That is the most advanced wand less magic I have ever seen, 30 points to Huffelpuff. Even Poppy couldn't have done it that fast, WITH her wand. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I had a lot of practice growing up," Harry answered.

"Alright, come with me Neville. We should find out if there's anything else wrong with you," Hooch said as she walked with Neville towards the castle.

"Until I get back no one else will get on a broom," Hooch ordered.

When Hooch walked into the castle the Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Did you see that prat?" Draco laughed. "Look what he dropped," he said picking up Neville's Rememberball. "I think I'll stick it up a tree for him to find," Draco said as took off on his broom.

Harry let out a sigh as he followed Draco up on his own broom.

"The Rememberball belongs to Neville. I am sure that your parents will buy you one if you ask them," Harry said calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do, don't you know who my father is?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"I know who your father is Malfoy. Do you really think that he would be pleased if you stole a Rememberball? It would make it look like as if you did not have the money to buy one yourself. It would embarrass your father."

Malfoy looked at the Rememberball for a second before he handed it to Harry. "My father has enough money to buy thousands of these."

As the two began to descend they saw a bunch of rocks being thrown at them. When they looked to see where it was coming from, the two noticed a group of Gryffindor boys trying to hit Malfoy.

A rather large round found its mark, and hit Malfoy in the side of the head. He was not expecting the hit and tumbled off his broom and began to free fall.

Harry quickly spun into action and dove after him. Just a few meters before the two would have crashed into the ground Harry was able to grab Draco and pull up, before slowly lowering them to the ground.

When they landed they were met by and angry Professor Snape.

"Just what the hell where you doing up there Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer. "I knew you were just like your father. You couldn't even last a week without breaking the rules. I'll have you expelled for this."

"Wait Professor," Draco interrupted. "Harry didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault. Harry saved my life."

"What?" Snape asked. "He must have started it just so that he could play the hero."

"No Professor, I took Neville's Rememberball and was about to through it up a tree. Harry talked me out of it, and when we were coming down the Gryffindor started throwing rocks at us. If Harry didn't act as quickly as he did I wouldn't be standing here."

"Very well," Snape relented. "Ten points to Slytherin for keeping a cool head in the face of danger," Snape said as he walked off.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco said. "What Snape did wasn't fair. You should have gotten at least 40 points for pulling off a dive like that."

"No one said that life would be fair, sometimes you have to take what you can get," Harry said as he stared at the back of the retreating potions master.

"Well now you have a wizarding debt from a Malfoy, and his friendship," Malfoy said as he extended his hand.

Harry looked at him for a second before reaching out and shaking the other boys' hand.

_December 24, Christmas Vacation…_

Most of the students were going home for Christmas. Harry was the only one in his house that was staying. Ron Weasley was the only ones from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy was the only one from Slytherin, and Hermione Granger was the only one from Ravenclaw.

When he walked into the great hall for breakfast, he smiled at what he saw. The other three students were sitting quietly in the cavernous hall.

He walked over to Draco, "how about we get some company for breakfast?" Harry said as he motioned to the two students.

"Are you nuts Harry?" Draco asked. "It's a mudblood and a mudblood lover."

"Remember your promise Draco. You have to keep an open mind. Get to know them before you decide you hate them."

"Alright fine," Draco grumbled as the two first made their way to Ron Weasley.

"Would you like some company for breakfast?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at the two for a second, "hang out with a Malfoy? Are you crazy? Everyone knows that they look down on anyone that isn't like them."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Harry asked before Draco could storm off.

"No it's different because…" Ron trailed off.

"It's exactly the same, get to know us before you decide you don't like us," Harry offered.

"Fine," Ron said as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Wait," Harry said. "There's still one more person we're missing," he said as he pointed to Hermione.

The three walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Hermione.

"May we join you?" Harry asked as Hermione lowered her book.

"Sure," Hermione said.

The four students spent the next few hours talking about classes, and pretty much everything else that they could think of.

"My father is going to kill me when he finds out that I am friends with people from all four houses," Draco said gravely.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said offhandedly. "Brag about it, tell him you were able to make an alliance with all four houses, something that has never been done in Hogwarts history. Make him believe that it makes you powerful."

"Well I guess you would know about making history," Ron said laughing. "Youngest seeker in a century."

Harry blushed lightly at the compliment. He had grown up in a place where he was ridiculed for every mistake he made, and ignored for every one of his accomplishments.

"We should meet up here on Christmas morning," Hermione said excitedly. "We can all open our presents together."

The other two boys nodded in agreement before Harry could interrupt. Christmas was not a happy time for him, and presents even fake ones were few and far between.

_December 25, Christmas morning…_

Harry woke to find that he did indeed have a present. It was a small box, but he did not expect anything as good as his friends would get. He picked it up with a sigh and walked to the great hall.

He had to only wait a few moments before he saw his friends walking down. Their arms were filled with presents of different colors shapes and sizes.

"Where are your presents Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him.

"Its right here," Harry said as he placed the box on the table.

"There must be some kind of shrinking spell on it," Ron thought as looked at it carefully.

"I don't think so Ron," Harry said. "Why don't you guys start opening your presents? We can all open our last one together."

Harry watched for the next half hour as his new friends opened their presents, happy in the knowledge that they were having a good time.

When it finally came time to open their last presents Harry picked up his regretfully. He would have preferred not receiving anything at all.

He slowly undid the twine holding the package and looked inside. He reached in and pulled out a lump of coal, before dropping it on the table.

The other looked up from their presents to see Harry drop the lump of coal.

"Is that all they gave you?" Ron asked incredulously. "They could have at least got you a new broom, so you wouldn't have to use the school one any more."

"They are feeling generous this year," Harry said truthfully. "I might as well put it to good use," he said as walked over to the fire place and tossed it in before leaving the great hall.

The others quickly followed him out, their presents now forgotten.

"Where are you going Harry?" Draco asked as they caught up with him.

"To the owlery, I have to write a thank you note," Harry said without stopping.

"Are you serious? That was practically a slap in the face," Hermione said incredulously.

"It's better than a real one."

When they reached the owlery Harry quickly scribbled down a note about how grateful he was for the gift and how he put it to good use heating the school.

"Why would you thank them for that?" Ron asked. "If my family did something like that to me they would be getting a howler instead of a thank you note."

"It's complicated," Harry said with a sigh.

"Then explain it to us," Draco said sitting down. "We have all the time in the world."

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh, sitting down as well. "Do you remember the last time you got something that was just yours? That you didn't have to give back later?" Harry said as they all nodded. "I don't have anything like that. My family will give me something just long enough for me to become attached to it, and then take it away."

"How can you stand it Harry?" Hermione asked as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It was actually pretty simple. I figured it out when my parents made me watch as my sister's cat killed my pet mouse. I trained myself to never want anything. As long as I don't want anything my family won't be able to hurt me."

"That's awful Harry, what could you have done to deserve it?" Draco asked.

"I am Glory Potter's brother," Harry said with a sigh. "I could never measure up to what she is going to be. To them I am a mistake that should have died instead of their friend Sirius."

_June 17th, the house quiditch cup. Huffelpuff vs. Slytherin…_

The match had been going on for the past half hour. Slytherin was in the lead, 50 to 80.

It had been a tough match from the very beginning. Neither team had given an inch. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker were searching the pitch carefully.

The Slytherin seeker caught sight of the snitch, and went into a dive. Harry having seen it as well went into a dive, hoping the school broom would hold out long enough for him to catch the snitch. The two were neck and neck as they approached the ground, moving at speeds well above 40 kilometers an hour. The Slytherin seeker finally pulled up, afraid of crashing into the ground. Harry kept going though, and with an extra human effort was able grab the snitch and pull up.

The only problem was he was too close to the ground, and the back end of his broom slammed into the ground, snapping it in half and sending Harry flying.

_June 18th__the Hogwarts infirmary…_

Harry woke up to a pounding headache.

"I think he's waking up," he heard someone say.

Harry opened his eyes, and looked up to see the concerned faces of his friends. "What happened?"

"You took a nose dive into the ground," Draco said with a smirk.

"Did I catch the snitch?" Harry asked.

"It was amazing, the best catch I have ever seen," Ron said smiling. "With a dive like that Gryffindor is going to have a lot of trouble next year."

Harry slowly began to sit up as he looked at his injuries. He had a few bandages around his arms and his head, and it felt like a couple of his ribs were broken.

"You shouldn't be standing up Harry," Hermione scolded as she tried to make him lay down again.

"It's alright Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "I've been through much worse before. This is only going to take a couple minutes to fix."

Harry concentrated on his magic, as the now familiar white glow surrounded him, and he felt his magic healing him. After a few moments Harry stood up and began to take off his bandages.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomphery asked as she walked up to the standing Harry. "With your list of injuries you shouldn't even be able to stand up."

"It's ok Madam Pomphery," Harry said as he stepped forward. "I used my magic to heal myself, I'm fine now."

Pomphery looked Harry over for a few minutes before speaking. "How is it you are able to do this, and without a wand?"

"I learned out of necessity when I was too young to own a wand."

_June 20th, Station 9 ¾ …_

Harry waited at the platform for a good three hours before he saw his family. James walked up to him quickly.

"Let's go," he said gruffly, not even stopping to help Harry with his trunk.

Harry followed him quietly, knowing that he could not show any emotions to his father.

When they reached the Potter Mansion Harry got out and took his trunk to his room and closed the door. It was going to be a long summer.

To be continued…


	2. Merlin Incarnate

This is just a not to let everyone know that yes, this story was posted originally a while ago and took it down for a reason that I'm still not quite sure about. They said something about active dialogue being the reason for it. If anyone knows what that is I would really appreciate it if you told me.

Thanks for reviewing: GreyGranian, Quillian, Miz, angelkitty77, spacecatdet, proview, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, forg0tten love, devilishly dreamy, the boss996, kyle broflovski, shion20, GoddessAnjanee, shadowadria

Torifire 126: I'm just giving the story a minor face lift, changing some scenes so that the story flows better, adding new scenes to better explain the plot, etc.

Rachel Sedai: The first part is a little rushed, but mainly because it's more of a prologue than a real chapter.

FF-loverhp1: I'm still working on that, but Harry's power is going to grow gradually.

Athenakitty: It isn't going to be that cut and dry, and I think that his family is going to do more of it than him.

Concrete13rose: there are going to be few small changes, but the main plot is going to remain mostly the same.

Quoth the Raven: Thanks, it's good to have the story back, and I've had some time to think of some new storylines for it as well.

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter One

_June 20th, Potter Mansion, Harry's room…_

As Harry looked around his room he noticed that everything had been removed except for his bed, a lamp, and a table. _'Glory must have been busy while I was gone.' _Harry thought as he unpacked his trunk.

Harry looked out of his window and realized why it took so long for his father to pick him up. He had interrupted one of Glory's family picnics. Glory had thought of it when she realized that taking away Harry's things didn't hurt him anymore. If she couldn't take away his things, she would take away his family.

'_I might as well go for a walk' _Harry thought to himself. _'Maybe I can find something in the forest for dinner.'_

When Harry left his room he was careful not to be seen by his family. They were sure to make fun of his quiditch injuries, or at the very least berate him for bringing shame to the Potter name.

As Harry entered the forest he felt safe. His family never ventured too far in. Glory didn't like all the bugs that lived there, his mother was afraid of the larger animals that lived there, and his father couldn't be bothered to trudge around the forest, he felt that it was beneath a man of his stature.

What the rest of the Potter's didn't know about the forest was all of the ancient magic that existed within it. Many of the creatures that lived there were hundreds of years old, and accepted Harry as one of their own. In their eyes he was just as much a magical creature as they were.

Harry walked deeper into the forest. He was feeling adventurous today, and before he new it he had walked deeper into the forest than he had ever been before. He finally entered a clearing with a small pond in the center.

Even though Harry had never been there before the place seemed familiar, as if he had been there a long time ago.

Harry walked closer to the pond and looked down. He saw a bright green stone at the bottom, and reached in to grab it. As his fingers closed around the stone and brought it out of the water a jolt ran up and down Harry's arm.

Harry tried to drop the stone, but for some reason he could not get his fingers to move. Harry began to panic when the jolt became more painful, and then let out a scream as the pain intensified.

Just when Harry thought the pain could not get any worse, images began to flash in front of his eyes. With all the pain that Harry was feeling he could not make sense of what he was seeing. One moment ancient wizards were doing battle, the next a boy was pulling a powerful sword out of a stone, and after that a kingdom was being destroyed.

The flashes finally ended as Harry passed out from the pain.

_Four hours later…_

Harry groaned softly as he sat up. He was still feeling whatever it was that happened to him. He opened his eyes and looked for the stone but he couldn't find it. Thinking it may have fallen back into the pond Harry looked down and gasped.

What he saw in the reflection was not what he remembered. Where he used to have messy short black hair he saw long silver streaked hair that reached his shoulders. The most noticeable change however was his eyes. Instead of the light green he remembered, there was a sparkling grey that was slowly swirling around his pupils.

'_How in the world am I going to explain this?' _Harry thought to himself as he looked at his reflection. _'I better think of something soon' _Harry thought as he looked at the setting sun.

'_Maybe if I can sneak inside the house they won't notice me' _Harry thought as he started the long walk back to the mansion. On the way he noticed that the animals were looking at him differently. It was almost as if they could understand what he was thinking, but Harry just brushed it off.

_Potter Mansion…_

"Where is that boy?" Lily asked angrily. "First he interrupts our picnic because he wants a ride back from King's Cross, then he disappears as soon as he gets back."

"What does it matter honey?" James asked as he tried to soothe his wife. "He isn't here to bother any of us. In fact it feels more like home without him here."

"Yeah mommy, I like it better when stupid Harry isn't around," Glory agreed.

"The boy needs to be kept in line," Lily explained. "Who knows what kind of ideas those friends of his put in his head? Honestly friends with Slytherins, and Ravenclaw's."

"We'll put him to work for the summer," James said agreeing. "It's about time that lazy boy started earning his keep."

"Can you make him clean my room?" Glory asked hopefully. "He's always talking about how he's better than me just because he's a year older," she lied.

"Well we'll see about that," James said as he started thinking of other chores he could make the boy do.

"We can think of his chores while we have dinner." Lilly said as the family walked into the kitchen, coming face to face with their topic of discussion.

"What happened to you?" James asked as he looked at the changes in Harry.

"I'm not really sure," Harry said as he took a step away from his father.

"What happened to your eyes?" Lily asked with a look of shock on her face.

"I fell asleep in the forest, and woke up like this." Harry said, not wanting to reveal too much to his family.

"Is he sick mommy?" Glory asked. "If he is, I don't want him around me." Glory said huffily.

"I don't know what I am," Harry said as brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"It was those friends of yours wasn't it?" Lily asked accusingly. "They probably gave you something to change your hair and your eyes." Lily said as she pulled out her wand. "Finite Incantem," she said swishing her wand, but nothing happened.

"We can't risk him infecting Glory," James said as he moved in front of Glory. "Isn't there some place we can send him?"

"What about my sister?" Lily suggested. "We don't have to tell her that Harry is sick."

"Perfect," James said smiling. "Boy is your trunk still packed?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

"Good," James said pulling out his wand. "Accio Harry's trunk," he said flicking his wand.

"You're going to be staying at your aunt's house for the summer boy. Her address is number four privet drive, in Little Whining."

"Do you want me to leave now?" Harry asked as he picked up his trunk.

"Yes, I'm sure you can figure out how to get there by yourself," Lily said as she ushered Harry out of the kitchen.

"It's almost 200 kilometers away," Harry protested. "I won't be able to make it there on my own."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to get sick," James said as he pulled Harry out of the house and slammed the door.

Harry sighed as the door was slammed in his face. _'At least they didn't keep me in the cellar for the summer,' _Harry thought. _'How am I going to get there carrying this heavy trunk? I wish I could shrink it like father does' _Harry thought to himself.

In answer to Harry's request he felt his magic grow outwards, in almost the same way it did when he used his healing magic. It was different this time though, instead of healing him the magic settled on Harry's trunk. Harry watched amazed as the trunk shrunk until it was small enough to fit into his pocket.

'_Well that takes care of the trunk, but I still have to get to Little Whining' _Harry thought as he started walking.

After a few hours of walking Harry found himself in a small wizarding town. As he walked passed a few of the shops he noticed the strange looks he was getting from the town. Some were wondering about his strange looks, the others wondering why an eleven year old was walking around at this time of night.

"What are you doing outside at this time of night?" one of the townspeople asked. "Shouldn't you be heading home to your family?" he asked kindly.

"I'm going to Little Whining." Harry said deciding to take a break. "Do you know how far away it is from here?"

"Little Whining?" the man asked. "Well it's about 170 kilometers east of here, but you'll never be able to make it there by yourself. Running away from your family isn't going to solve anything."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"Well why else would you be walking down the road at this time of night?" he asked.

"My family didn't want me to stay with them for the summer. They thought I should spend some time with my aunt. Thank you for your help." Harry said as he started walking again.

If Harry turned around he would have seen the look of shock on the man's face, followed by sadness.

_Potter mansion, the fire place..._

"It was the strangest thing Albus," James said with a frown. "The boy's hair was streaked silver, and his eyes changed to silver as well."

"Did you say his eyes turned Silver?" Albus said sitting up abruptly.

"Yes, is that important?" Lily asked.

"This is very important, were his eyes swirling silver?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but what does it have to-" James started to say.

"Did you notice what color his magic is?" Albus interrupted.

"It was white," Lily answered. "What is going on Albus? What is this all about?"

"Before Merlin died he prophesied his own return. Just before the coming of the darkness the power of Merlin would return, his strength and power reborn, stronger than ever before."

"So what you're saying is that the Potter family is related to Merlin? Just think how happy Glory will be when she hears this. We are all the heirs of Merlin," Lily said happily.

"You misunderstand me." Albus said bringing the Potter's back down to earth. "Merlin has no living descendants, he has no heirs."

"Then how has his power been reborn?" James asked confused. "The only way for his magic to return is through the line of his descendants."

"A wizard as powerful as Merlin would not allow his power to be degraded through the generations. Is also dangerous for that much power to spread, a dark heart would be corrupted by the power easily."

"I still don't understand Albus. How can Harry have this power? It makes no sense. He is just barley above a squib." Lily said.

"Is that what you truly believe?" Albus asked.

"Of course, the boy showed no magical potential what so ever," James said.

"How do you explain the advanced healing magic he possesses?"

"What are you talking about?" both Potter's asked at the same time.

"He has healed a great number of people with his magic at Hogwarts. He does it all without the aid of a wand. Even I with my wand can not even come close to measuring up to what he is capable of."

"You must be joking Albus. The boy is nothing special." James said stubbornly.

"Harry is not simply the heir of Merlin. He is the reincarnation of Merlin. Inside of him resides the ancient soul of the greatest wizard that has ever lived."

"Trelaway said that Glory was the special one." Lily said as her face began to pale as she remembered the way that they had treated Harry. "Glory defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, she has to be the one."

"Do you know how many predictions that Cybil Trelaway has made?" Albus asked.

The Potter's both shook their heads.

"She had made over 8000 predictions, and so far the only one that has come true is the one of your daughter. Cybil only sees a small part of what is to come, then lets her imagination create the rest."

"What have we done?" James said, his face becoming pale as well.

"Where is Harry?" Albus asked. "I believe that it is high time we had a talk. He must be very curious as to what is happening to him. I also have a few questions of my own to ask him."

"Well about that Albus, we thought that he would like to spend some time with his aunt. He is staying in Little Whining for the summer," James said careful not to mention the real reason Harry was not staying at Potter mansion.

"Well that won't be a problem," Albus said smiling. "Have him floo me when he gets settled in." he said as he closed the floo link.

"How are we going to track the boy down?" James asked desperately. "He could be anywhere by now."

"We just have to wait a couple of days." Lily said calmly. "When he reaches my sisters house we'll apparate there and explain everything to him."

To Be Continued…


	3. Real Family

Hi everybody thanks for reviewing. I'm really sorry it took this long to update but my laptop officially died, and it took me a while to get a new one. I'm still actually saving up for the monitor, so I'm using a really old one a friend lent me for now.

This is just a main announcement because a lot of the reviews were asking about it. I still haven't completely decided yet but as it stands now Serverus will not adopt Harry.

I will also be getting around giving a description of Glory soon. It's actually going to happen at her sorting speech. The chapters are just spread out far enough, and Glory doesn't show up enough until then to warrant a description.

Sirus's death is also coming up soon, it's hopefully going to give some more dimension to all the characters.

It's also a little early how to predict how the books will affect this story. I've changed a lot of it already, so the books may not even apply.

Most of all I'm going to be updating more frequently, so hopefully you'll see the next chapter in a couple of weeks.

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Two

_June 21st, highway 31, 130 kilometers from Little Whining…_

Harry had been walking for most of the night and a good part of the morning, and if he had to guess he was about 130 kilometers away from Little Whining. After leaving the wizarding town Harry found a muggle road that would lead him the rest of the way, and possibly a ride for part of the trip.

'_I hope someone comes by soon,' _Harry thought as he looked down the road again.

As if in answer to his question he saw a truck coming down the road. Harry quickly picked up a pebble and transfigured it into a pair of sunglasses. He did not think a muggle would understand what happened to is eyes. Harry waved his hand, hoping to catch the attention of the driver. When the trucker saw him he slowed down and pulled up next to Harry.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself lad?" the trucker asked.

"I'm trying to get to number four Privet drive in Little Whining," Harry said. "Do you think that I can get a ride?"

"Sure," the trucker said kindly. "I'm actually heading there myself."

"Thank you," Harry said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"My name is Jimmy by the way, Jimmy Grant."

"Harry Potter," Harry said as he shook the man's hand.

"So what do you need to do in Little Whining?" Jimmy asked, making conversation.

"My aunt and uncle live there, I'm going to stay with them for the summer," Harry explained.

"Why are you traveling by yourself? Couldn't your parents have given you a ride?" he asked.

"They were busy doing other things, and they decided that I should spend time with my relatives rather quickly."

"They expected you to go to Little Whining by yourself? That's almost 130 kilometers from here," Jimmy said shocked.

"I know. It would have taken at least two more days if you had not come by. How long will it take to get there driving?"

"We should be there in about three hours. Why don't you get some rest? You look beat," Jimmy said kindly.

"Thanks," Harry said as he leaned back in the chair getting more comfortable.

_June 21st, Potter Mansion, Dining room…_

"We have something to tell you," James said as he sat down next to Glory.

"Is it about Harry? He's not coming back is he?" Glory asked looking cross.

"Harry isn't what we thought he was, it turn out that he's quite a bit more powerful than we thought." Lily said as she sat down as well.

"What do you mean?" Glory asked, not liking the direction that conversation was taking.

"Before Merlin died he prophesized his own return, before the arrival of the darkness the power of Merlin would return. His strength and wisdom would be reborn, stronger than ever before." James said recalling what Albus had said last night.

"That's great!" Glory said smiling brightly. "I always wondered how I was able to defeat Voldermort. Now it makes sense, it must have been the power of Merlin." Glory said still not catching on.

"You aren't the heir of Merlin honey," Lily said to her daughter. "Do you remember what Harry looked like when he came back from the forest?"

"No!" Glory said as her eyes widened. "Harry can't be the heir of Merlin, it's me. I was the one that defeated Voldermort. I'm the one with the scar. Harry isn't special," Glory shouted adamantly.

"This doesn't make you any less special Glory." James said trying to calm down his daughter. "He-who-must-not-be-named is dead because of you, and he was the most powerful dark wizard of our time."

"It must have been some kind of mistake. Harry can't be the heir of Merlin, it's me. Just wait and see."

"Harry isn't the heir," Lily started to say, knowing that it would upset her daughter even more. "He is the re-incarnation of Merlin. Inside of him is the ancient soul of Merlin."

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Glory screamed.

_June 21st, Outside Number four Privet Drive…_

"It's time to wake up Harry," Jimmy said as he gently shook Harry.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"We're at your aunt and uncle's house."

"Thanks for he ride Jimmy." Harry said as he got out of the truck.

"Any time kid," Jimmy said with a smile as he drove off.

'_I wonder what the Dursley's are going to be like?' _Harry thought as he looked at his aunt's house. _'Mother never talked about them, I hope they don't hate magic.'_

As Harry continued to wonder about his relatives the door opened and a woman walked out. She was almost a carbon copy of his mother. The only differences between the two were while his mother's eyes were green, this woman's were brown, and she seemed a couple of inches taller.

"You must be Harry," she said with a smile.

"Are you my aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I didn't expect you to arrive so soon. From the letter that Lily sent me I thought it would be at least a couple more days."

"I was able to get a ride for most of the way here." Harry said smiling as well. In just those few moments he had spent talking to his aunt he felt more kindness that an entire life time with his parents.

"Well I hope you're hungry. We were all just sitting down to lunch when you arrived." Petunia said as she ushered Harry inside.

"This is my son Dudley." Petunia said as she proudly pointed to her son.

Dudley looked to be a little over weight but he seemed like a nice enough person to Harry.

"It's nice to meet you Dudley." Harry said politely.

"Mom told me about you," Dudley said smiling. "Is it true that you can do magic?"

"I can, but I'm not allowed to do it outside of school." Harry said as he started to take a liking to Dudley.

"This is my husband, and your uncle Vernon." Petunia said as she rested her hands on Vernon's shoulders.

"Hello Sir," Harry said greeting the man formally.

"There's no need for the formality," Vernon said with a smile. "Just call me uncle Vernon."

"Thank you." Harry said as he sat down to lunch with his aunt's family.

"You're so well behaved." Petunia complimented. "It's nice to know that some of the better parts of Lily rubbed off on you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Well when Lily got her Hogwarts letter it changed her. After her first year she treated the rest of the family pretty badly. Your grandparents on my side of the family still won't speak to her."

"What did she do?" Harry asked partly dreading the answer.

"She and some of her older friends used their magic on us." Petunia said, and it was clear the memory was still something that she hadn't completely gotten over yet. "At first it was nothing too serious, changing our hair, spraying us with goop, that sort of thing. The last one was the worst though. One of their spells went wrong and they killed the family cat."

"I'm sorry." Harry said solemnly. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"It wasn't your fault Harry, and I got over in eventually. Well eat up Harry. You look like you haven't eaten in days." Petunia said cheerfully.

_June 24, Number four Privet Drive…_

The time that Harry had spent with his relatives was probably the most enjoyable that he could remember. Over the past few days he was completely accepted into the family. None of the Dursley's forced him to do anything he didn't want to do, they talked to him, and most of all the included him.

"Harry, could you pass the milk?" Dudley asked as the family was sitting down for breakfast.

"Sure." Harry said as reached for the jug. Just as he was about to touch the handle his body froze. The images were passing before his eyes again. They didn't hurt this time though. Now instead of just seeing the images, he heard them as well. Hundred of people telling him things, some spoke of ancient long forgotten spells, others spoke of mythical creatures, but the most startling thing was, everything that he saw, everything that was spoken of he knew. It was as if he had already learned everything, he was only now remembering it.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked a concerned Vernon.

"It happened again. I saw the images again. They were clearer this time." Harry said quietly.

The Dursley's were about to question Harry about the images when they heard the door bell ring.

They all stood up to see who it was. It was still early in the morning and having guests over at this time was a little strange. Vernon opened the door to see the smiling faces of James and Lily Potter.

"You must be James and Lily." Vernon said politely. "Petunia has told me so much about you."

"Yes… you must be…" James said trailing off, as he couldn't remember anything about the man except for the fact that he was Lily's brother-in-law.

"Vernon Dursley," Vernon finished for James. "You've raised a fine young man."

"Thank you." Lily said. "Is he up yet? We'd like to talk to him about a few things."

"I'm here." Harry said as he moved in front of the Dursley's. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we all go in to the living room?" Petunia suggested. "I imagine you don't want the rest of the neighbors to here this."

"Yes, of course." Lily agreed as everyone sat down in the living room.

"Well, after you left the house a few days ago we had an interesting talk with Professor Dumbledore. He was able to explain to us what happened to you." James said.

"What is going on?" Harry asked curiously.

"You're the reincarnation of Merlin!" Lily said happily. "Now pack up your things, Albus wanted to talk to you as well. I imagine that there will be quite a few reporters too, once the word gets put."

"I had hoped for a long time that one day you would care about me." Harry said sadly. "I realize now that it can never be."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Lily asked. "We have always cared about you. We're taking you home now. Doesn't that show you how much we care?"

"Since the day that Glory was born you have made my life a living hell. You let Glory kill my pet, you laughed while she did it. You made me watch as it died." Harry said his voice thick with emotion.

"It was just a rat Harry." James said incredulously. "We can get you any kind of pet you want."

"That was the day that I stopped hoping." Harry said ignoring his fathers comment. "I taught myself not to want anything, and the pain didn't hurt quite as much anymore."

"I know that we may have ignored you a little, but Glory is the-girl-who-lived. We had to make sure that Glory was taken care of." Lily said, not even realizing how badly that they had hurt their son.

"Sometimes I wish that you had ignored me, but time and time again you went out of your way to hurt me. What was it that I did to make you hate me so much?" Harry asked.

For once the Potter's didn't know what to say, so they just sat there staring at Harry uncomfortably.

"I can see it in you even now. You don't care about me, only the fame and power that I can bring you." Harry said, not even looking at his parents anymore.

"We don't have time for this." James said as he began to loose his temper. "Accio Harry's things." He said and watched as they flew down the stairs.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley." Harry said as he stood up.

"It was wonderful to have you." Petunia said for her family. She understood better than anyone that she was no use against magic. "Come and visit us again, next summer and the Christmas holidays if you can."

"Thank you." Harry said with a sad smile. "I really enjoyed getting to know you."

"Come on, come on." Lily said impatiently. "We still have to meet Albus in Hogsmead."

Harry quietly walked out of the house and he and his parent's port keyed to Hogsmead, leaving an upset Dursley family in their wake.

"The boy deserves better than that." Vernon said quietly.

"We don't stand a chance against their magic. I don't know if Harry will ever be free of them." Petunia said as she stared at the spot Harry apparated from.

"Harry was so nice. How can he have parents like that?" Dudley asked. Even from the few moments that he talked to the Potters he could tell what kind of people they were.

_June 24th, The Leaky cauldron, Hogsmead…_

"Thank you for coming Harry." Albus said pleasantly as the Potter's sat down.

"Is Harry really Merlin?" Glory asked, still hoping that it was just a horrible mistake.

"Harry, you are the reincarnation of Merlin." Albus said addressing Harry.

"I think that you are mistaken Professor, I'm not anything special." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, Madam Hooch told me about your healing magic. What you are able to do without a wand not even I can do with." Albus said, not understanding why Harry was downplaying everything.

"I only learned that out of necessity." Harry said, still not wanting to believe what he was. He was still afraid that it was all just a joke at his expense.

"The healing was just the first part to manifest itself Harry. I am sure other powers will emerge in the coming school year." Albus said confidently.

"What did you want to see me about Professor?" Harry asked.

"We must have a press conference about recent events. The reporters know that Merlin lives again. They will not leave you alone until you answer some of their questions." Albus explained.

"When do you want to have the press conference?" Harry asked.

"We can have everything ready in two days time."

"That'll be perfect." James answered for his son.

"It would be a good idea for you all to have proper dress robes for the event." Albus said as he stood up. "I must be leaving now, preparations for the new year and all that." He said as he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"We should get you some new dress robes." Lily said as she looked at Harry's worn clothing.

Harry simply nodded as he and his family walked into Digon Alley. It was just as he remembered it the year before. All sorts of people were walking around the crowded alley.

When they reached the robe shop Harry walked in and looked at the many different types of formal robes. He didn't get his hopes up or show any outward signs that he was interested in anything in the shop.

"Pick out any formal robes in the shop." James said feeling generous.

"Anything will be fine." Harry said offhandedly. "I'm not very good at picking out clothes for social events." Harry said as he remembered that he was excluded from most of the dinner parties that his parents had.

"Sure, Harry." Lily said as she picked out a shiny black satin set of robes. "We'll take these she said to the owner.

Harry and his family went to Potter mansion after that. After being excused by his parents Harry walked up to his room.

Harry was surprised to find that all of the things that his parents had removed when he came back for the summer had been returned. Most of it was in the same condition that he had left it in.

'_Glory probably threw a temper tantrum.' _Harry thought to himself as he looked at what used to be his table lamp.

'_What am I going to do about this press conference?' _Harry thought to himself as he lay down on his bed.

To Be Continued…


	4. The Press Conference

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and as promised here's the next chapter, much sooner than the last one. There really isn't that much to stay in my note this time, except that the story is really starting to pick up, and I'm a couple of chapters ahead, meaning I have a couple of chapters ready that no one has read before so expect mre regular updates for this fic.

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Part three

_July 25th, Potter Mansion, Lily & James's bedroom…_

James and Lily were sitting downstairs discussing how they were going to handle the press conference. It turned out that Wizards all over the world were going to watching the press conference from their fireplaces.

"We all have new dress robes for the press conference. All that we have left to do is make sure that Harry doesn't say anything bad about the family." James said as he looked over the schedule for the following day.

"All we have to do is get him a few toys and spend a little more time with him." Lily said thoughtfully. "It always worked well with Glory."

"What kind of toys does he like?" James asked. "Maybe we can get him some quiditch cards and posters."

"I'm not sure." Lily said as she thought about it for a moment. "When was the last time we got him a present?"

"…I don't remember." James said after he thought about it for a while as well. "Didn't we get him a teddy bear when he was little? What ever happened to that?"

Lily gasped as she remembered what happened to the teddy bear. "I think I gave it to Glory."

"Great, we can give it back to Harry and everything I'll be fine."

"After I gave it to Glory I found it a couple of hours later. The head was ripped off." Lily said with a sigh. Harry didn't leave his room for the rest of the week."

"Let's just ask him what he wants." James said exasperated. "We'll get him whatever he wants and everything will work itself out." James said as the Potter's made their way to Harry's room.

"Harry." James said as he knocked on the door.

When there was no response he opened the door to see Harry levitating in the middle of the room with a silvery light shinning out of his eyes.

"What are you doing Harry?" Lily said in shock as she saw what was happening.

The light glowing in Harry's eyes seemed to flicker for a second before they returned to normal and he was lowered to the floor.

"It's nothing." Harry said dismissively. "My memories as Merlin are just returning."

"Oh, well we just wanted to ask you if you wanted anything." James said as he looked around the room and noticed a few of the smashed items.

Harry looked at them strangely for a moment. "Why would you want to get anything for me?" he asked perplexed.

"It's a present Harry, come on we'll get you anything you want." James said in an indulging tone.

"I don't really want anything." Harry said as he reverted back to his emotionless expression.

"Come on Harry, I've heard that you did pretty well on your quiditch team. What about a new broom?" he asked.

"The Heads of House have allowed me to use the school brooms for quiditch matches. They're enough." Harry said remembering not to let his parents get his hopes up.

"You can't be expected to win the quiditch cup with those." James said incredulously. "They were ancient when I was in Hogwarts."

"Huffelpuff did win the quiditch cup. I caught the snitch in the finals against Slytherin." Harry explained.

"Why don't you want us to do anything nice for you?" Lily snapped.

"Why are you doing this? You have never shown an interest in my life before." Harry asked.

"We just want to get you a present Harry. Why are you making things so difficult?" James asked.

"The last time you gave me a present you took it away from me a week after I got it, just long enough for me to get attached. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Harry explained.

"It was just a joke Harry." Lily said callously. "We didn't think you would get so upset over it."

"What was funny about it?" Harry asked seriously. "Was it the part where you took it away from me, or was it the part where you made me watches as Glory's cat murdered it?" Harry asked in that emotion less voice that his parents had come to recognize.

Lily and James couldn't respond to that and just stared at Harry dumbly.

"I would like to be alone, please leave." Harry said as he stared down his parents.

_July 26th, Digon Alley, the press conference…_

The entire Potter family was sitting on a stage behind a large table. The press conference had been going for almost half an hour. Fudge had finished giving his speech, and Albus had just finishing telling the reporters about what he discovered about Harry.

"Now we will open up the floor for any questions that you might have." Fudge said as Albus finished.

"What does it feel like to be Merlin incarnate?" One of the reporters asked Harry.

"I am still the same person that I have always been, nothing has changed." Harry answered as he hoped that the questions portion of the press conference would end soon.

"What will you do with all this power you have regained?" Another reporter asked.

"I will do the same thing that I have done in my previous life, help people." Harry answered after thinking for a moment.

"Do you have any plans after you finish at Hogwarts?" The first reporter asked.

"There are many people dieing all around the world because they lack the basic necessities to survive. Perhaps I can begin there." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about Harry?" James said angrily as he completely forgot about the press conference. "I won't have you gallivanting around the globe doing god only knows what. You will remain here and have a respectable job at the ministry."

"I can't." Harry said as he turned to face his father. "I will never be the person you want me to be father. I was born only to help people, and people need help now more than ever before. It would be ignoring who I am and why I am here. That is something that I could never do."

"You will not forget your responsibilities to this family." James said, not wanting to give up the idea of loosing his second ticket to fame and power.

"You have never needed nor wanted me before father. What has changed? It was you yourself that said after I graduated from Hogwarts you wanted nothing more to do with me." Harry asked.

To this James could not respond and could only stare blankly at the boy that he just begun to acknowledge.

The rest of the people at the press conference were also shocked into silence. None of them had any idea as to how Harry was treated by his family until now.

"If there is nothing left to talk about I feel that we should bring this press conference to an end." Harry said as he got up and left the table.

_August 1st_, _Potter Mansion, Harry's bedroom…_

For the past few days Harry had been left completely alone by his parents. They didn't try to talk to him or try to buy his affection with presents. They hadn't even punished him when they returned home like Harry assumed they would. The only conclusion that Harry could come to was the fact that if they punished him now they would be proving everything that Harry had said was true, but he knew that it would not last. Eventually they would all show their true colors.

'_I wonder what Hermione, Ron, and Draco are doing?' _Harry thought to himself as he stared out his window.

As if in answer to Harry's question a large black owl appeared in the distance. As the owl got closer Harry realized that it was Draco's owl Dermott.

"Hello Dermott." Harry greeted the owl when it landed. "How's Draco been treating you?" he asked as he petted Dermott and removed the letter.

Dermott hooted happily as Harry scratched the spot under its ear.

_Harry Potter_

_Potter Mansion_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_I saw your press conference a couple of days ago. I hope this teaches your family to start treating you better. What do you think about spending a couple of weeks at Malfoy Manor? My father still has a problem with mixed bloods and the poor, so Ron and Hermione can't come but if anyone can turn him around on that it's you. _

_Draco Malfoy_

"Will you wait while I check with my parents?" Harry asked Dermott.

Dermott gave a happy hoot as Harry left the room. He was after all one of the few humans that the owl allowed around him.

Harry found his parents sitting in the dining room, talking quietly to themselves.

"I have just received a letter from Draco. He asked me if I could spend a couple of weeks at his house." Harry announced as he stepped into the room.

"Draco?" James asked. "As in Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy's son?"

"Why would you want to spend anytime with the son of a death eater?" Lily asked.

"Draco is my friend, and he said that I might be able to convince his father to change his ways." Harry said.

"What makes him think that you can do that?" James scoffed. "You're just a kid."

"I was able convince Draco and many of the other Slytherins to see things differently. If all of the Malfoy's changed their ways they could use their connections and resources to help make it impossible for another Dark Lord to emerge." Harry explained.

"I'll have to discuss this with Professor Dumbledore." James said as he walked to the fireplace in the study.

"Wait in your room until I call you." James ordered as he closed the door.

James threw a pinch of floo powder in the fire place. "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office."

"What is it James?" Albus said through the fire place.

"Draco Malfoy just asked Harry if he would like to spend a couple of weeks at Malfoy manner."

"What is the problem?" Albus asked curiously.

"The Malfoy's are dark wizards." James said angrily. "Harry thinks that he can just make them switch sides."

"That would be wonderful." Albus said excitedly. "With the Malfoy's helping us we would have a stronger stance in the fight against darkness. How soon does Harry leave?"

"Are you sure that this is wise Albus?" James asked.

"Don't worry yourself." Albus said in a calming manner. "I am sure that Harry can take care of himself."

"If you are sure," James said uncertainly as he ended the floo.

_August 3rd, Malfoy Mansion, Entrance Hall…_

"Hey Harry." Draco greeted as he met Harry.

"How's your summer been?" Harry greeted.

"Not bad, this is my father." Draco said as he introduced Lucious Malfoy.

"That is my Father." Harry said as he pointed to James Potter.

"I'll be here to pick you up in two weeks." James said to Harry, completely ignoring the Malfoy's.

Lucious Malfoy simply glared at James until he left.

"We will be having dinner shortly Potter. The dinning room is this way." Lucious said as he turned on his heel and left the hall.

Draco and Harry quickly followed him into a large dinning room. Narcissa Malfoy was already sitting their waiting for him.

As Harry sat down he could feel a dark energy coming from Lucious and Narcissa.

"I feel a strange energy coming from you." Harry said as he pointed to Draco's parents. "It seems to be centered on your arm. What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It is the mark given to us by our master." Narcissa said boastingly. "It does not bother you does it?" she asked challengingly.

"No. We are all responsible for our own destines. I was simply curious." Harry said neutrally.

"I must say Harry," Lucious said using Harry's name for the first time. "You are nothing like your parents. The way you handled that was worthy of a Slytherin.

"Thank you, but may I ask why you followed him in the first place?" Harry said.

"Our master promised us power, and a way to destroy all those weak mudbloods and muggles." Lucious said simply.

"You already had power." Harry said confused. "And what is wrong with half bloods or muggles?"

"They are inferior to us Harry." Lucious said incredulously. "You should know that."

"If a pure blood were to use a stunning spell it would have the same effect as if half bloods were to use it and muggles have their own kind of magic. They call it science and technology. With it they have the power to destroy thousands. To underestimate their value would be foolish. They have created weapons that could shoot thousands of killing curses per second. If a war was ever started it would be difficult to predict an outcome, and they also outnumber us by a great amount." Harry said wisely.

"I have never thought about it that way." Narcissa admitted. "When the dark lord returns perhaps we can convince him of this."

"That would be unwise. To follow Voldermort is to invite death into your home." Harry said.

"You doubt the power of the dark lord?" Lucious asked in disbelief.

"No, if he were to return there is a very good chance that he would defeat the light. The problem is what he will do after he wins." Harry said, again showing more wisdom and insight than most thought possible.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time since they say down to dinner.

"If Voldermort were some how able to defeat every single muggle and half blood on the planet do you think his thirst for destruction and superiority would just end?" Harry said pausing for a second. "He would then come to the conclusion that the blood of some wizards would not be pure enough and destroy them, starting yet another war."

"We are one of the oldest pure blood families around. If it came to that we would survive." Lucious said confidently.

"You would most likely out live a large number of the other wizards, but eventually Voldermort would turn on you." Harry said with equal confidence. "Even if he stopped killing the Malfoy family would die out eventually anyway. After a time the blood lines would become weak due to inbreeding, and then there will be nothing living on this planet."

The Malfoy's just stared at Harry, their faces white and jaws open. None of them had even considered what would happen after the dark lord returned. They had all been taken in by his speeches and promises of power that were still not delivered but they somehow knew that everything that Harry said was correct. Voldermort needed to be stopped before he destroyed every living thing on the planet.

To Be Continued…


	5. Past Meets Present

Well thanks for all the reviews guys. For those of you that remember this story from the first time it was posted are going to see a couple of small changes, but don't worry I do have a couple of new chapters ready to go. I'm just taking my time, posting a chapter every couple of weeks so I have enough room to back track between the chapters I haven't posted yet to include the new stuff.

For those of you that want to see Harry adopted, I don't think it's going to happen the way the story is going so far. Harry's actually going to be doing quite a lot this year, and I think that having parents might hinder his character development.

Anyone wanting to know what kind of character Dumbledore is going to be is just going to have to wait and see. I want to avoid cut and dry good guy or bad guy in this story. I know that the way I portrayed the Potter's kind of goes against that but there is a difference between doing mean things and being evil.

Anyway on with the next chapter.

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Four

_August 17, Malfoy Mansion, Entrance Hall…_

After the Malfoy's had spent two weeks getting to know Harry they could see why their son was so loyal to him. A trait not usually found in Slitherin. They had always believed that power and politics were the way to change the world but they had come to realize that belief was wrong. In the end it would all be decided by the kindness of one person, Harry Potter.

"Now I want you to visit us again next summer Harry." Narcissa said as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"I would like that." Harry said with a smile.

"If you ever need anything Harry, just floo us," Lucious instructed.

"I'll see you on the train Harry." Draco said smiling.

"We don't have time for this boy. Let's go." James Potter said impatiently. Obviously James had returned to the way he used to treat Harry.

"Why are you always trying to tear Harry down?" Narcissa asked. "He's trying to do so much good for the world, and will do so much more when he's older. How can you hate him so much?"

"The boy knows nothing of how the world works. If it were up to me Glory would have the power of Merlin, she's the one that disserved it." James said as he activated the portkey as he and Harry disappeared with a soft pop.

"One day Harry won't have to deal with those 'people' and maybe then they can realize what they're missing out on." Draco said.

"Yes." Lucious agreed. "People considered it an honor just to be alive at the same time as Merlin and the Potter's don't even seem to realize how lucky they are."

_August 18, Potter Mansion, Harry bedroom…_

Harry sat in his room deep in thought. When he had returned to Potter Manor his family seemed to have reverted to back to before they discovered he was Merlin Incarnate. Every chance they got they seemed to try and tear him down.

Harry had also made some discoveries about the stone that he pulled out of the lake. At first he had believed that it was actually Merlin's memories and powers that were being transferred to him, but in actuality it was a very powerful information archive. It was most likely Merlin's journal.

'_If the stone came from the lake, then the lake itself must have some connection to Merlin.' _Harry thought to himself as he decided to go to the lake again.

"You must think you're so special now." Glory sneered at her brother as he walked down the stairs. "Well, I'm going to Hogwarts this year too, and I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you're a fraud." She threatened.

Harry for his part simply ignored her. There was nothing he could gain from arguing with her. Maybe someday Glory would change, become a better person, but it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"One day a time will come when you can no longer bring any fame to our parents. How do think they will treat you when that time comes." Harry offered a word of warning.

_The forest behind Potter Mansion…_

After a couple of hours of hiking Harry finally made it back to the lake. If his suspicions were correct, this would definitely be an interesting visit to the forest.

Harry took of his shoes and his socks. After rolling up his pant legs he waded into the water and looked towards the center of the lake.

"Is there anyone out here?" Harry called out.

Harry stood there for several minutes, hoping that something would happen. Just as he was about to scold himself for such a stupid idea something actually happened.

From the center of the lake a soft blue light began to pulse. It pulsed slowly at first but began to pick up speed. Soon the light was almost blinding.

Harry could barely make out a figure coming out of the lake from the center of his light. From what he could tell it was definitely a woman.

To Harry's shock he felt himself floating up towards the woman as the light began to fade away.

As Harry got closer he was able to make out the figure of the woman. Strangely enough she looked to be about his age. She had pale skin, and deep blue eyes. Her hair fell in dark tresses down her back. She wore a dark blue dress that reached her ankles, but it was not wet, as one would assume. It looked as if it hadn't even touched the water.

"The lady of the lake," Harry whispered in awe when he was only a foot away from her.

"It's been a long time." The Lady of the Lake smiled towards him.

"Do we know each other?" Harry asked. His knowledge of the time of Camelot was still sketchy at best.

"We used to, but back then I called you Merlin." She replied. "What should I call you now?"

"My name is Harry Potter." He answered.

"My name is Altia." The lady of the lake answered back.

"I have missed you." Altia said as she pulled Harry into a hug.

"I wish I could remember you." Harry said as Altia broke the hug.

"How did you find me?" Altia asked curiously.

"I came here a few weeks ago, and I found a stone. I think it was an archive of all of Merlin's memories."

"You don't like being referred to as Merlin do you?" Altia said as she picked up on the fact that Harry referred to them as Merlin's memories and knowledge.

"How could I be Merlin? He was the greatest wizard that ever lived. He did so much good, I can't even hope to compare to him." Harry answered.

Altia laughed softly at this, "You are more like him than you know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Merlin was never the great hero that could do no wrong the world made him out to be. It was all lost when people stopped remembering the man, and started worshiping the legend.

He had doubts then, just as you do now. He always tried to do what was right, to help people, as I am sure you will do soon.

I can not count the times that he came here to talk to me, afraid that he had made the wrong decisions, wondered if he tried just a little bit harder he could have saved that last person's life.

I will tell you now what he told me then, what he told King Arthur, and anyone else that cared to listen. There are no perfect people in this world, only perfect intentions."

"You cared about Merlin a lot didn't you?" Harry asked as he stared into Altia's eyes.

"I still do." Altia admitted. "But it was a love that could never be. I am bound to this lake for eternity."

"Was this why Merlin never had any children?" Harry asked.

"It was he would not even consider finding someone else, no matter how many times I begged him."

"I would spend the rest of my life just staring into your eyes." Harry said. He was not sure why he said it but it just popped into his head and he had the overwhelming urge to say it to Altia.

"Merlin said the same thing." Altia gasped. "I didn't think you would be able to keep any of those memories."

"I didn't. It just felt like something Merlin wanted you to know before he died."

"That means a lot to me. I know that you are not Merlin Harry but you being here is comforting. " Altia said.

"We have the same soul. Even though I don't have Merlin's memories I still feel a pull to you."

"Then I have condemned you to live another life without everything you deserve." Altia said sadly. "Merlin said the first thing when we first met."

"I will never lead a normal life Altia. Anyone I meet will see me as Merlin, not Harry. They will see the legend long before the person." Harry said wisely.

"What a pair we make." Altia sighed. "Both of us destined to be alone, never allowed to feel true happiness."

"One day when all the battles have been fought we will both be able to live the lives we yearn for. I promise you I will discover how you were bound to this lake, and free you." Harry said.

"Then you will need this." Altia said as she levitated a sword out of the lake.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked as he looked at the sword.

"It is Excalibur." Altia confirmed.

"That was for King Arthur to wield alone. I have no right to use it." Harry said.

"Excalibur was never meant for King Arthur. That was proven when Camelot fell. Merlin was too humble to see it then, but the sword was meant for him and now you. Only you can unlock its true power."

"If you're sure," Harry said reluctantly as he picked up the sword.

"You must return to your home Harry. There is something you must do." Altia said as kissed Harry's cheek and floated him back to the edge of the lake.

Excalibur had somehow magically strapped itself to Harry's back with no visible sheath.

In another burst of light Altia disappeared back into the lake with a wave of her hand.

_Potter Mansion, Main Hall…_

"Where is that boy?" Lily asked as she paced around. "We have indulged him for long enough, it's giving him a swelled head. How long ago did he leave Glory?"

"I think it was a couple of hours ago." Glory said as she turned back to the toys that she was playing with.

"I've got a few ideas to put him back in his place." James thought evilly.

"Where have you been?" Lily shrieked when she saw Harry enter the hall. "And what is that on your back?"

James was already moving before Harry could react. "Where did you get a sword?" He demanded as he tried to pull it off of Harry's back.

Almost instantly a blue spark of light leaped out of the sword and struck James's hand. He pulled it back quickly in pain and shock.

"The sword is Excalibur and I need it keep a promise to someone." Harry said as he stood up to his parents for the first time.

"Promise? What are going on about?" Lily demanded.

"I must free the lady of the lake."

"I don't care what you're going on about but Harry if you don't give me that sword right now I will not be paying for your second year at Hogwarts." James threatened as he thought about all the fame he would get for wielding the Excalibur.

"I am not the same little boy you pushed around. I have finally found something worth fighting for." Harry felt strength grow inside of him. He had to free Altia, and he would not let anyone stop him. "I refuse to be your punching bag."

"Well you don't have much of a choice." Lily said smugly. "If you want to see any of your little friends again or even graduate you will do exactly what we tell you."

"Do you really think Merlin had nothing before he died?" Harry recalled one of the memories he had just recently acquired. "His vault is still at Gringolts, I imagine the interest accrued is significant."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Merlin's fortune was massive. In all likelihood Harry was probably the richest person in Britain, probably even the world.

"Harry, maybe we were a little harsh." James backpedaled. "Why don't we sit down and talk things over?"

Harry didn't even dignify him with a response. A white light swirled around Harry, and he simply disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Glory demanded. "I thought we couldn't apparate inside Potter Manor."

"We can't." Lily stared in shock. "What ever that was, it wasn't apparition."

_172 Maple road, Hermione's house…_

Harry found himself standing in front of what he assumed to be Hermione's house. It was the only logical explanation since he was thinking about the fact that Hermione was probably the best person to help him figure out how to free Altia.

Excalibur seemed to have shrunk itself when Harry left Potter manor and was now looked like a cross Harry wore around his neck.

Harry knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione said as she gave Harry a hug. "What are you doing here? I didn't think your parents would let you leave.

"They didn't. I need your help with something. What do you know about Excalibur and the lady of the lake?" Harry asked.

"Not much other than the legend, and that's probably not very accurate. Why do you need to know anyway?"

"It's probably better if I tell everyone at once." Harry said thoughtfully referring to Draco and Ron.

"How are we going to get there?" Hermione asked. "All I know is that Ron lives at a place called the burrow, which actually reminds me. How did you find my house? I don't think I even told you my address."

"I just wanted to be here and I just showed up." Harry said, not fully understanding it himself either.

"Maybe you can try to do it again, except this time think of Ron and the Burrow." Hermione offered.

"Maybe we should tell your parents we're leaving then." Harry said. "I don't know how long this is going to take to explain."

"You're probably right." Hermione agreed as she pulled Harry into the house and called down her parents.

"Mom, Dad Harry came for a visit." Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Mrs. Granger greeted. "Hermione has told us a lot about you."

"What brings you all the way out here?" Mr. Granger asked with a smile.

"I need Hermione's help with something. Would it be okay if she came with me to visit Ron and Draco?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as she's back in time for dinner." Mr. Granger agreed.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Hermione said excitedly as the pair disappeared in a flash of swirling white light.

_The Burrow, Garden behind the tool shed…_

"So this is the burrow?" Hermione said as she looked around.

"Ron must have a lot of fun out here." Harry said as he looked around.

"Hermione, Harry? Is that you?" Ron asked as the pair turned around to face him.

"What are you guys doing here? I never thought your parents would let you visit." Ron said as he looked at Harry.

"They didn't. Ever since they found out that Merlin and I have the same soul they've been acting strangely. One minute they're falling over themselves trying to buy my affection, the next they're shouting at me for disgracing their good name. I couldn't stand it so I just left for a while." Harry explained.

"Well it's about time. They shouldn't be allowed to push you around like that." Ron fumed. "It's a wonder they weren't arrested."

"The Potter family is old money. A few campaign contributions and the minister would turn a blind eye to anything." Harry said as he remembered his old nanny. She was the first one to stand up to his parents about the way they treated him.

Harry never saw her again after that, no one would speak of her, and when he did he was punished for it.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked when she noticed the change in Harry's mood.

"I just remembered Nanny Julia. She was the first person to stand up to my parents, the first friend I ever had. Before I met you guys she meant everything to me." Harry sighed.

"What ever happened to her?" Ron asked. "I'm sure she'd like to see you again."

"So would I. She disappeared after she stood up to my parents. They never told me what happened to her, just that I would never see her again."

"My dad works for the ministry. He might be able to find out for you." Ron offered.

"Thanks Ron. That would be nice." Harry smiled.

"Why don't you come inside? You can meet my family." Ron offered as he led them into his house.

"Hey mom, guess who showed up?" Ron asked as they walked into the house.

"You must be Harry and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley greeted them warmly. "What brings you two here?"

"I needed some help with a couple of things." Harry answered. "Do you mind if I use your floo? Draco will want to help as well."

"Certainly, Ron has told me all about you three." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Harry some floo powder.

Harry tossed a pinch into the fire. "Malfoy manor, Draco's room," Harry said.

Almost immediately Draco's head emerged from the fire. "Hi Harry. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. What's going on?"

"I need your help with something. I think it would be best if you came to the burrow."

To Be Continued…


	6. Money & Family

Hi I've noticed I got a couple of reviews that are questioning some of my characters and the way they react to Harry. I am making notes of all of these things, but I think that some people are asking for much more accuracy than is really possible in a fan fiction.

Secondly for the comments that some people are making about characters being out of character is ridicules. The basis of fan fiction is to put the characters in new and different situations, especially in an AU. Just because something isn't explained right away doesn't mean that there isn't an explanation for it.

The characters are not the same as the books, events happened differently, people reacted differently.

For those of you wondering how I came up with the name Altia for the lady of the lake, I made it up. I do that from time to time, just like every other writer on this site.

As some of you have probably already guessed geography was never one of my best subjects. That is probably the last detail I'll work out in any fiction I write.

If theses comments come off as a little harsh I apologize, but if someone expects to criticize my work you can also expect me to defend it. For those of you that are criticizing, why don't you try writing something down? It's a lot harder to write a whole chapter of anything than writing down a couple of lines about why something sucks.

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Five

"_I need your help with something. I think it would be best if you came to the burrow."_

_August 18, the Burrow, Weasley Kitchen…_

"Sure." Draco responded immediately. "Should I bring my parents too?"

"It would probably be best." Hermione agreed. "We need all the help we can get."

In a couple of minutes the entire Malfoy family found themselves in the Weasley kitchen. To the shock of the entire Weasley family minus Ron the Malfoy's were actually pleasant. The ever present sneer that was set on Lucious's face was replaced with a relaxed smile.

"Before we start Harry, there's something I have to say." Lucious said as he walked over to Mr. Weasley.

"What do you have to say?" Mr. Weasley asked in a guarded tone.

"Young Harry has given me a lot to think about, and I have come to a realization. You saw a lot more of the real world than I did. I looked down at you, and I was wrong. I apologize." Lucious said sincerely.

"What brought this on?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. For as long as she'd know the Malfoy's they'd always been at each others throats.

"I think Harry put it best when he said 'to follow Voldemort is to invite death into your home.'" Lucious answered.

"Apology accepted" Mr. Weasley said a little stiffly. He had never met Harry before so he didn't know what to expect from the people he called friends.

"So what's up Harry?" Draco asked curiously. Over the past year he had picked up a few muggle phrases from Hermione.

"There's no easy way to say this." Harry said as thought about how he was going to tell everyone. "But today I met the lady of the lake, and she gave me Excalibur." Harry said as he removed the sword from around his neck and enlarged it.

"I promised her that I would find a way to free her."

"Unbelievable," Mr. Weasley said in awe.

"It truly is Excalibur." Lucious said in wonder.

"What did you need our help with?" Narcissa asked.

"I need to know as much as I can about Altia, the lady of the lake. As well as anything you can find out about how she came to be imprisoned their." Harry said.

"Consider it done." Lucious said. "I'll get everything I can together by October." He promised.

"I'll do what I can as well Harry." Mr. Weasley said. "I'm sure that the ministry has a few records about it as well."

"Actually Mr. Weasley I was wondering if you could help me with something a little more personal." Harry asked.

"What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"When Glory and I were growing up we had a nanny. Her name was Julia. She was the first one to stand up to my parents about the way I was treated. She disappeared soon after that, and I would like to find out what happened to her. She means a lot to me."

"I promise you Harry, I'll do everything I can to find this woman." Mr. Weasley said, taking an immediate liking to Harry.

"Thank you, all of you. It means a lot to me that you would help me." Harry said sincerely.

"Harry, you're practically one of the family. Your happiness means our happiness." Narcissa said with a smile.

"I promise Harry, we'll do this together." Draco said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

_Gringolts Bank, Griphook's office…_

"To what do I owe this visit?" Griphook asked.

"We are here to claim Merlin's vault." James said smugly. If Harry wouldn't give him the vault he would simply take it.

"Merlin's vault, and what right do you have to that?" Griphook asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Our son is the reincarnation of Merlin. Haven't you read any of the newspapers?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Contrary to popular belief we Goblins are not obsessed with the going ones of you wizards." Griphook said with a sneer.

"In any case our son is the reincarnation of Merlin and we demand control over that vault." James said, loosing his patience.

"I believe that I will require a little more proof than your word before I allow you control of the largest fortune in the world." Griphook said, still not believing them.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Lily asked with a sneer as well.

"Harry Potter will have to come here where we can verify your claims." Griphook said.

"Why would he have to do that? I'm sure that we could perform any tests you have at home and bring you the results." James said. He didn't want Harry to know about any of it until it he had control of the vault.

"Merlin has left explicit instructions on how to handle his vault after his passing. If in fact Merlin has been reincarnated his vault will recognize him.

We will send a letter to Harry Potter informing him about Merlin's vault. He will be asked to appear hear in two days to transfer the vault to his control."

"We'll be back in two days then." Lily said as she and her husband left.

_August 20th, Weasley Living Room..._

Harry had decided to spend a few days at Ron's house with Hermione and Draco so they could figure out what to do. He wasn't sure how long it would take for Mr. Weasley to track down Julia. Harry even found himself getting excited about seeing her again, something he rarely did since Julia disappeared.

Today was also the day that he had to go to Gringolts. They had sent him a letter yesterday, explaining that they needed to verify his identity before he was able to access his vault.

"Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Sure, I should be back in about an hour." Harry said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Ron asked. He knew that Harry could take care of himself, especially now, but he also knew how uncomfortable he got when he had to deal with the fact that he was Merlin. By going down to the vault today he would in essence be accepting the fact that he was Merlin.

"Yes Harry," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "It's no trouble at all." She didn't like the idea of Harry wanting to go by himself. She guessed it was the attachment she felt for him over the past few days. In the beginning she had wondered how a boy could change the minds of one of the oldest pure blood families in history, but it became obvious at the end of the first day.

Harry was the kindest soul she had ever met. He also had an incredible capacity for forgiveness and understanding. She now understood why Harry had the magical strength that he had, he was the only one that could not be corrupted by it.

"I appreciate the offer, but this is something I have to do alone." Harry said kindly as he disappeared in a swirl of light.

"We really have to figure out just how he does that." Draco said as Harry disappeared.

"From what Harry told me he went right through apparition wards without setting off any detectors. It goes right against the rules of magic." Hermione said in a huff. She truly was happy for her friend but she hated not knowing something.

Harry himself wasn't much help either. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "I just wanted to be there."

"Well you have to take into account that Merlin wrote most of the rules of magic, and they were all based on the average magical level of a wizard or witch. He also said that with enough power most if not all of those rules could be broken." Ron said loving the fact that he knew something Hermione didn't.

"Don't feel bad." Draco laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "Stuff like that just comes easy to us. Ron I were both raised in the magical world. It's all common knowledge to us.

"Well why didn't Harry know it then?" Hermione challenged.

"With those parents of his it's no wonder." Mrs. Weasley fumed. "They spent his entire life belittling him, telling him he was worthless. Harry doesn't even understand how powerful he is. I think he just assumes that we're all capable of what he is."

"Well it's not going to happen anymore." Ron said adamantly. "I don't think Harry's ever going to go back to Potter Manor. He knows as well as we do that there are a lot of people willing to take him in, now that he's finally coming out of his shell."

_Gringolts Bank, Griphook's office…_

Harry walked into Griphook's office as instructed and was met with the smirking faces of his family. At first he was shocked to see them, but soon it all fit into place. How else could the Goblins have known that he was the reincarnation of Merlin? They didn't care about what happened with wizards.

"Mr. Potter I presume." Griphook said.

"Yes, what reason do they have to be here?" Harry asked as he pointed to his family.

"We're here because you're still underage, and until you're of legal age I control all of your finances." James said triumphantly.

"Your celebration is premature." Griphook warned. "We still have not verified that Harry Potter is in fact the reincarnation of Merlin."

"Let's get started then." Harry said as they all got into one of the carts. He decided that he would deal with his parents after he inspected the vault.

"Here we are." Griphook said as he pointed to the vault. "Vault number one, if you place your hand here, the vault will read your aura."

Harry placed his hand on the large stone in the center of the vault. It began glowing a soft blue. As Harry looked at it more carefully a runic symbol flared to life and spun around Harry's opened palm. It reminded Harry of the stone he pulled from the lake.

The vault door opened with a quiet hiss. _'It must be pressurized.' _Harry thought as he stepped inside.

Harry blinked as he looked around the vault. He expected to see a lot of money, but nothing like this. It was easily twenty times the size of the potter family vault and nearly filled to the brim. Off to the side was a large shelf filled with books, and a weapons case.

"All this was Merlin's?" Harry asked as he walked to the book case, leaving his family to gape at his fortune.

"Hundred of years of interest, plus the gratitude of the Goblin's go a long way." Griphook explained.

"What do you mean? What did Merlin ever do for you?" Harry asked.

"He helped us found this bank. When no one else would trust us with their fortunes he did, and in addition to that he helped set up the protection wards, many of which are still used today. We repay him by waving all bank fees and including exchanges or transfers." Griphook said.

"Now that everything has been verified you may begin the transfer." James said pompously as he stepped into the vault. "I want you to transfer 30 to Glory's trust fund and the other 70 to the potter family vault."

"What?" Harry asked unable to cover his shock. Harry blamed himself for not seeing it coming.

"I am afraid that is not possible." Griphook intervened.

"We're his parents we can do whatever we want." Lily sneered at the goblin.

"Although you do have access to this vault transfers are prohibited. It was a rule Merlin set up before his passing." Griphook explained.

"Well Harry's underage." Glory pointed out. "He isn't allowed to make that decision." She smiled smugly.

"I am afraid that you are only half correct." Griphook said his dislike for the Potter's minus Harry growing. "Although Harry is underage, Merlin was not when he instituted the rule. The rule can only be rescinded by Merlin."

"Do as we say Harry." Lily demanded. "Remove that silly rule, lord knows you don't deserve this money."

"That is also not possible. As you have pointed out Harry is currently underage. You will have to wait until he reaches legal age first." Griphook smirked before turning to look at Harry.

"A clever little loophole is it not?" Griphook asked.

"Brilliant," Harry laughed. "I was legal age when I made the rule, and I am underage now so I can't change the rule even if I wanted to." Harry explained to his family that still hadn't figured it out.

"We still have access to the vault right?" James asked as he realized that this massive fortune was slipping through his fingers.

"Unfortunately that is correct." Griphook admitted begrudgingly. "You may remove money from this vault, with a limit of 25000 galleons per month. You may not however remove any of the books, weapons, jewels, or anything else that would require an appraiser."

"Fine then, we'll just take it all out slowly." Lily smirked. "It may take a little longer, but we'll get it all."

"No you won't." Harry smirked as he considered the intelligence of his parents. "Merlin has investments in all blue chip wizarding businesses, having financed most of them. In addition to the fact that I pay no bank fees you will hardly make a dent in my earnings."

"How much do his investments bring in per month?" James asked greedily.

"Harry makes approximately 24995 galleons per month." Griphook informed them, only because legally he was required to inform them.

'_How could that little shit win?' _James thought to himself. '_He wouldn't even know what to do with all this money.' _James thought as he grudgingly left the vault.

"When we get back home you won't be allowed to see your 'friends' for the rest of the summer." Lily ordered, regardless of the fact that the summer was nearly over.

"That's not going to be possible." Harry said as he disappeared in another swirl of white light. "I still have a lot to do before school starts."

"How does he keep doing that?" Lily growled. "The wards here are supposed to be impenetrable."

_The Burrow, Weasley living room…_

Harry swirled into existence, shocking Ginny and Hermione who were sitting and talking quietly.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly as he sat down.

"How did things go at Gringolts?" Hermione asked curiously.

"My family was there." Harry said with a sigh. "I really should have seen it coming."

"What did they do?" Hermione demanded. She had noticed nothing good ever came from Harry having to spend time with his family.

"They wanted to take control of my vault. Thankfully Merlin put rules in place to stop then, but they can still take 25000 galleons out a month legally." Harry explained.

"That's awful." Ginny gasped. "They're trying to bleed you dry. I hop Glory put them in their place."

"Glory put them in their place?" Harry asked, forgetting for a moment that Ginny really didn't know his family.

"Yeah," Ginny said, confused over Harry's attitude. "She's the girl-who-lived."

"There are a few things you don't know about Harry's family." Hermione said. She hadn't realized that Ginny was one of Glory's fans. This would probably be along the same lines of telling someone that Santa Clause wasn't real.

To Be Continued…


	7. True Heroes

First I want to apologize for how long it's taken to post this chapter. I've been so busy with work that I haven't even had a chance to sit in front of a computer for a few weeks.

There has also been some talk about the way the Potter's are portrayed. Even in the books they were pretty one dimensional, and only discussed in passing. You also have to leave time for the characters to develop as well. The reason that the Potter's aren't universally hated is because they're basically politicians. They only let the public see one image of them, but it will be discussed more in further chapters.

I also think that I gave the wrong impression about how I take reviews. I don't have any problem with getting bad reviews. I only take issue when the reviewer doesn't offer anything constructive. Basically saying something sucks and not offering anything beyond that.

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Six

_August 20th, The Burrow, Weasley living room…_

"Ginny what exactly do you know about Harry's family?" Hermione asked carefully. It wasn't everyday that someone's hero fell from their pedestal.

"Well they treat Harry pretty badly, except for Glory right?" Ginny asked, not sure where this conversation was heading.

"Ginny I truly hate to be the one to tell you this, but I think you'll want to know before you go to Hogwarts." Harry said. If Ginny had to know about the way his family treated him, he wanted to be the one to tell her.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. She had never seen Harry this… uncomfortable.

"Glory isn't the hero you think she is. It's true that she beat Voldemort but no one is sure how. I hate to be the one to tell you this but it's made her arrogant, and cruel to anyone she feels is beneath her. I doubt very much that she wants to be your friend." Harry sighed, he could almost feel Ginny's heart break at the revelation.

"No! You're lying." Ginny shouted after a long moment of silence and stormed out of the room. "You're just jealous of her!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her." Harry said with a sigh.

"No Harry, you did the right thing. It's better that she finds out from you now, rather than from Glory later." Hermione disagreed.

"True, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Just give her some time. I'm sure that she's going to come around eventually." Hermione hoped. The last thing Harry needed was someone else that hated him.

"I hope so." Harry said. "I think I'm going to get some sleep Hermione. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I'm going to get some sleep myself." Hermione agreed.

_August 27th, the Burrow, the garden…_

Harry sat outside in the garden thinking. Ginny had been giving him the cold shoulder for the entire week, and her family had been beside themselves. It was only at Harry's insistence that they did not force her to apologize. He felt that an apology wouldn't mean anything if it was forced.

"Are you still feeling bad about Ginny?" Ron asked as he sat down beside him.

"I told her that her hero was nothing but liar and a fake. How would you feel if someone told you that?" Harry asked.

"Good point." Ron conceded. "I guess it isn't really a comfort to hear us tell you that she's going to get over it eventually."

"Not as little as you might think. It's nice to know that you all care." Harry said with a ghost of a smile.

"Of course we care Harry. You may not realize it now but you have a way of changing people. We're all better people for having known you." Ron complemented with complete sincerity.

"He's right Harry." Hermione said as sat down beside them. She had picked up the last part of the conversation, and had seen Harry's blush. "And I know that Ginny will see things the way they really are when she meets your sister."

"Maybe you're right. Ginny is pretty observant. I just hope that the fact that Glory's her hero doesn't cloud her judgment." Harry said as he thought about all the people that only knew Glory's name and considered her their hero.

"You know I've always wondered something." Draco said as he sat down beside them. "Who is your hero Harry?"

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked.

"Well we've been talking about hero for the entire week, you know all of ours so who's your hero Harry?" Draco asked, while he stared at Harry along with Ron and Hermione.

"Well he isn't anyone famous, but he's what I think a hero should be." Harry said as he thought about the question.

"Well don't keep us in suspense mate. Who is it?" Ron asked.

"His name is Paul Wilkins." Harry said to the confused look of his friends.

"I've never heard of him." Draco said.

"No, I don't imagine you would. He's only famous to people he saved.

I was reading a newspaper a couple of years ago. A bridge collapsed after an earthquake in Edinburgh. There was a school bus trapped inside with twenty children. Fire fighters and rescue workers were all over the city, there was no one free to go the bridge, and everyone around was too afraid for their own lives to help.

Paul ran in, didn't even hesitate even though the bridge could collapse at any moment. He pried open the back door which was smashed in pretty bad and started pulling out the kids. They were all unconscious from the debris falling on the bus, and it tipping over.

He never stopped, never wavered, not to take a break, not even when chunks of cement started falling all around him in the after shocks. He just kept going back in until the last person was out of that bus." Harry's voice was thick with emotion as he remembered the story.

"I remember reading about that too." Hermione said. "Didn't a piece of cement land on his back when he was pulling the driver out?" Hermione barely remember the article. Time and the fact that it didn't happen to her dulled the memory.

"It did, he was paralyzed from the neck down." Harry confirmed. "It was the first time that I left Potter Manor. Harry said, deliberately not referring to it as his home.

"I had to meet him, of course it was about a month after everything happened and I actually got to talk to him. I asked him if he regretted it, knowing what would happen to him. Do you know what he told me?" Harry asked, with a smile on his face now.

Harry's friends just shook their heads. They were captivated by his story.

"He said that if he could go back in time and do it all over again he would do everything exactly the same way, because to the people he saved it meant everything.

I wanted to help him so much after what he told me. I guess it's what triggered my healing powers. Before I even knew what I was doing I fixed his body. The doctor's called it a miracle, and Paul has kept my secret ever since." Harry finished his story.

"Did you ever see him again?" Hermione asked with a few stray tears in her eyes.

"Yes, we write letters, and I visit him every now and them. He's probably the greatest example of a human being I have ever met." Harry said with complete sincerity.

"What's he doing now?" Ron asked.

"He's a inspirational speaker. He talks to people with debilitating, and incurable injuries. He shows them that they're still worthy of living." Harry remembered all the people that had given up on living, that had changed their minds after speaking with Paul.

"Leave it to Harry to find the noblest hero out of all of us." Draco joked. "I've always wondered how you turned out the way you did with parents like yours, but now it's starting to become more obvious."

"Harry, I heard your story." Ginny said quietly as she opened the back door and stepped outside, speaking to him for the first time in a week.

"Ginny, you're speaking to me again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted Harry, but I just can't believe that Glory could act that way." Ginny said adamantly.

"We don't have to agree on everything Ginny." Harry said diplomatically. "Do you want to just put it behind us for now and deal with it when it happens?"

"I'd like that Harry." Ginny said as she gave him a hug. She had hated being mad at Harry for the whole week, especially after she saw how bad Harry had felt about the whole thing.

_September 1st, King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ …_

Harry had just walked onto the platform to come face to face with his parents. "Mother, Father," he greeted as he tried to walk past them.

"Hold on a minute boy." James said with a sneer. "I want you to know that you're officially cut off. We will not pay for anything of yours anymore." James was still mad about Merlin's vault, and knowing now that he could only remove 25000 galleons per month, which was almost nothing considering Harry's current wealth, and his monthly earnings. He no longer had any reason to hide his distaste for his son.

"I already know. I received the letter concerning my school fees. I have taken care of everything." Harry said happy that for once his parents could not ruin his day.

"There's more, you are no longer welcomed in our family. The next time we meet it will be as strangers." Lily said, with equal malice. Her stance was hurt somewhat by the fact that they would still continue to take money from Merlin's vault.

"Then there is nothing left between us." Harry said. A part of him was happy that his parents would not be part of his life anymore. He wasn't even surprised that it happened, but he still felt hurt that they could still treat him this way.

Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and quickly found the compartment his friends were in. Also with them was Ginny, who decided to stick with them until she met some of her year mates.

"Hi guys." Harry said as he sat down.

No sooner had Harry sat down that the compartment door opened, revealing Glory Potter.

Glory was starting to look more like her mother every day. She was almost a carbon copy of her actually. There were only a couple of differences though. She had her father's unruly hair, and a slight roundness to her body that could change very quickly from baby fat to pudgy if she wasn't careful.

She must have been eating candy for most of the summer, Harry though idly. Glory always ate candy when she was angry or annoyed.

Glory stepped in arrogantly with a sneer on her face. "So this is the kind of riff raff that can stand to spend anytime around you."

Ginny felt a little hurt about being called riff raff but decided to chalk it up to Glory just being nervous. She stood up to introduce herself with a smile on her face, her hand outstretched.

"Don't bother." Glory said as she turned her nose up at Ginny's hand of friendship and introduction. "Hand me down robes, freckles, red hair, you have to be a Weasley. Your family must have starved for months to pay for Hogwarts." She said with a cold laugh.

Ginny's smile evaporated as her hand dropped to her side with a look of shock on her face. "What did I ever do to you?" Ginny asked, not sure why she was receiving such harsh treatment.

"You sully the name of all pure bloods, consorting with such mud bloods." Glory glared at Hermione.

"That's enough Glory." Harry warned as he shot to his feet, followed by Ron and Draco. "Mother and father aren't here for you to run to."

"Shut up!" Glory shouted. "You think you're so powerful don't you? Well I know you're a fake so stop pretending. Mom and dad aren't even your parents anymore. They disowned you a week ago." Glory said triumphantly.

"They told me before I boarded the train." Harry confirmed, ignoring the looks of shock on Ron and Draco's faces.

"You must be Draco Malfoy." Glory said as a smile formed on her lips as she walked up to him. "As you know some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there. Together we could be great." She said as she extended her hand.

Draco just looked at her hand for a moment before speaking. "I am more than capable of choosing my own friends." Draco said in a frosty voice. "And I have a feeling our definitions of better families greatly differ."

"That was a mistake Malfoy." Glory said as she withdrew her hand and stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door.

"Is she always that charming?" Hermione asked sarcastically, not noticing the lost looks in her friend's eyes. "What is it?" She asked after a long silence.

"Harry's family disowned him Hermione." Ron said, as if to explain everything.

"So what if they did? Harry's better off without them anyway." Hermione said, not fully grasping the situation.

"You don't understand Hermione. When a wizarding family disowns someone they can no longer even you the same last name. Harry isn't a Potter anymore. Any rites of passage, family heirlooms, or keepsakes that he would have received as first born would bypass him, and go to Glory." Draco explained.

"That isn't entirely true." Harry interrupted. "I doubt very much that they will stop withdrawing money from Merlin's vault. Legally I have to disown them as well, and that will not be possible since I'm underage."

"That isn't fair!" Ron said. His outrage was obvious to everyone in the compartment.

"Life rarely is." Harry pointed out.

"I still don't get it. Harry the riches person in the world right now. Why would he need them or their name?" Hermione asked annoyed that she didn't know the answers to a lot of the things that were happening.

"The Potter's are decedents of Godirc Gryffindor. Now that he is no longer recognized as a descendent Glory will be able to exercise her rights as the heir." Ron explained.

"What rights does she have? I don't remember Harry every exercising any right?" Hermione asked, her thirst for knowledge rearing its head.

"I chose not to exercise them." Harry said speaking for the first time since the discussion started. "Glory will be on roughly the same level as head girl, able to take or give house points, and detentions. She's going to do everything she can to make things difficult for us, in uniting the houses, and finding out how to free Altia."

"Uniting the houses?" Ron asked. "Since when were we doing that?" Harry had never mentioned it the entire summer.

"I can feel it, something's coming. It's very old and also very familiar. We have all thought that it had died years ago, but it still lives, waiting for the right moment to strike." Harry tried to explain, but it was hard to put into words.

"Do you know who it is?" Hermione asked in alarm. "Maybe Dumbledore can help us."

"No." Harry immediately vetoed the idea. "The headmaster can not be trusted completely, he will either dismiss out concerns outright or coerce Glory into facing it, and she is nowhere near ready for such and undertaking." Harry explained.

"Alright we'll do it your way." Ron agreed. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

_September 1st, Hogwarts, the great hall…_

The hat had already sung its song for they year and had almost finished the sorting. All that were left were Ginny and Glory.

Ginny was called first and she placed the hat on her head nervously.

"Well another Weasley, I didn't think I would be sorting another so soon." The hat spoke into Ginny's head.

"Plenty of talent I see, and not a stranger to courage. Where shall I place you?"

"Anywhere is fine I have friends in all four houses." Ginny said as she smiled at Harry.

"Ah, a friend of Merlin incarnate, you are indeed blessed, you could learn a great deal from him, better be Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

Ginny immediately ran to the Hufflepuff table and sat down beside Harry, who had moved to the side to give her room, as her new house cheered for her.

When the clapping subsided a hush fell over the great hall as the hat was placed on Glory's head.

The hat had only touched Glory for a split second before the hat bellowed "Slytherin!"

No one was more shocked by the new than Glory who stared at the hat dumbly for a minute, before going into all too familiar rage. "That hat's lying! There's no way that I could go to Slytherin. Make it choose again." She demanded.

The headmaster quickly walked to Glory and they began to speak in hushed tones for a few minutes, with Glory's exclamations every now and then.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said, bring the chatter of the students about what had happened to and end.

"There is a perfectly rational explanation for Glory Potter's sorting. The dark magic he-who-must-not-be-named used when he had tried to kill her still remains in her scar, which has confused the sorting hat no doubt. Glory will of course be joining Gryffindor." Dumbledore said as the students began to clap uncertainly. The hat had always chosen what house you were sorted into. This was the first time in history that the hat's decision was not adhered to.

Glory quickly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Dumbledore then began the start of term announcements. "The forbidden forest is just that forbidden, and the corridor on the third floor is also out of bounds for anyone that dos not wish to die a grizzly death. Also consult Mr. Filch for the list of bands items which I believe has just reached 500."

Soon after Dumbledore finished the feast appeared on the table and everyone began to tuck in.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore changed the decision of the sorting hat." Ginny said with a frown. "I really don't think that it was just her scar."

"It was not." Harry agreed. "Dumbledore can't dictate Glory's actions as well as he could if she were in Slytherin."

"Why would he want to do that?" Ginny asked. "He has been grooming Glory as his weapon since she defeated Voldemort. He sees us all as only chess pieces in the game of life, and himself as the chess master."

"Why would he be grooming Glory and not you? You're Merlin Incarnate." Ginny asked.

"He did not know I was Merlin incarnate until the end of last school term. He is probably still trying to figure out how to manipulate me, possibly through you or anyone else I know." Harry revealed. While everyone else was blinded by all of his accomplishments Harry had a way of seeing right through the images that others projected and saw the real person, and Dumbledore was dangerous.

To Be Continued…


	8. Start of Term

Hi, I just want to start with addressing the fact that some of the characters seem a little flat, or one dimensional. I actually agree with that point, and in the next few chapters I hope to develop the characters a little more.

I also wanted to acknowledge the fact that I definitely do need a beta reader, and that I do like to get reviews that challenge the story and point out inconsistencies, most of what actually bugs me is the way that people go about doing it, there are ways to do it without being insulting. I personally think that silentinquisition wrote a really great review. He/she made some valid points about how the story could be improved without making it insulting, so thanks for the really great review silentinquisition.

On a side note for anyone that's wondering Paul Wilkins is not a real person, it's mostly just something that I made up for the story.

Also to address the point about why the Potter's can still take money out of Harry's vault even though he was disowned is basically it was an incomplete ritual. The part that the Potter's did was basically saying that Harry is basically denied the Potter title and anything related to it. When Harry becomes of age he has to do the same thing.

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Part Seven

_September 2nd, Hogwarts, The Great Hall…_

Ginny had just come down to breakfast with Harry and the rest of her house mates when she had met up with her brothers.

A part of her had been dreading this meeting. Every Weasley ended up in Gryffindor, and she was the only exception in over a hundred years.

Fred, George, and Ron seemed happy though, not a trace of anger on their faces.

"How do you liking Hufflepuff so far?" Fred asked with a smile.

"You're not mad that I'm not in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"What, are you kidding?" Ron asked. "They're just houses. You'll always be our sister." The fact was the thought had never crossed his mind.

"We were actually coming to congratulate you." George said. "Do you know how many students here would give up their right arm to be in the same house as Harry?"

Harry blushed almost immediately at the compliment. "That isn't exactly true guys," Harry tried to say.

"You're just too humble for your own good Harry." Fred laughed. "There are a lot of people here that respect you."

"Some even more than Glory." George added.

"If you're going to unite the houses like Ron says then you've got our support." Fred finished.

* * *

_September 2nd, Hogwarts, Potion's Classroom…_

Professor Snape entered the potion's classroom moments before class started and walked to the front.

"Well, I'm surprised that most of you are actually made it into second year." He said as he glared at the Hufflepuff side of the room, taking time to stare specifically at Harry. "Most probably coasting off the accomplishments of our more gifted students," he said as he then stared at the Slytherin's.

The whole idea was a little absurd because with Harry's help his house had become some of the best potion brewers in the school for their year.

"Potter," Snape said, starting to dig into Harry again. "What is the proper way to prepare mandrake root for brewing?"

"Actually professor, I am no longer a Potter." Harry said evenly. "For now I only have a first name."

"Wait. That would mean…" Snape trailed off as he realized what happened.

"Yes, my family has disowned me." Harry replied. He had decided that it would probably be better to get this all out in the open, rather than allow the rumors and half truths to spread around the school.

"Why?" Snape asked, completely forgetting about the class. His whole view about Harry Potter, no, just Harry now had been shattered.

"I didn't live up to their expectations, and I suspect that they wanted Glory to have the rights of the heir rather than me." Harry answered again.

"They would disown Merlin incarnate all so you wouldn't have the rights of the heir?" Snape asked with no small amount of skepticism in his voice.

"With all due respect professor, there is very little that you know about me, or my standing with my former family. You have already formed your opinion of me long before you even met me."

"And what opinion is that?" Snape asked. He would be dammed if he would be lectured by a child, Merlin incarnate or not.

"The same opinion as my father, that I am nothing. That I only coast off the popularity of my sister, and that both you and him will do everything in your power to show the world that I am the fraud you think I am." Harry said, laying out everything in the open.

"I am nothing like you father boy." Snape said hotly. He would be dammed if he was called the same as James Potter.

"You are," Harry denied. "In you hatred of me, you are one and the same, and I used to believe it as well." Harry admitted. "Last year everyone knew the image I had of myself. I allowed you and everyone that I knew push me around. This year I will push back."

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" Snape asked evenly. The boy had done it again! Snape had never felt more insulted in his life. How dare this boy preach to him?

"No Professor it is no threat. I am not one for violence, but neither will I stand by and do nothing against your verbal assaults. You know as well as I do that my house boasted some of the highest scores in potions last year that the school has seen in a long time. I will supersede you and even Dumbledore and go straight to the board of governors if you ever call any student a fool, a dunderhead, or any other derogatory comment again. As a teacher it is your duty to help us, not punish us for learning, or knowing the material ahead of time." Harry said, never feeling more confident. No one in the room had even considered to interrupt him, only looking at him with undivided attention. "This extends to the entire school." He added as an afterthought. "If you are unfair to any student I will know about. I believe that my name may have some weight with them."

Everyone knew that Harry wasn't talking about the Potter name, but Merlin, the father of magic.

"We will be talking about this with the headmaster." Snape said as he shot a glare at Harry. None of his Slytherin's had even come to his aide during all of that. They all just listened quietly to Harry. If Snape didn't know any better he would have thought it respect.

"My aim is not to insult you professor." Harry said as he realized that it may have sounded a little insulting to him. "Our moment of peace is very close to coming to an end. If we are to survive it we must stand together like never before. I can guarantee you that it will be nothing like even you have felt before Professor. I feel it in my soul." Harry said.

For the rest of potions class it was relatively quiet. No one spoke out of turn, no one insulted another. It was as if they had all been seriously considering what Harry had to say.

"You will meet me in the headmaster's office tonight after dinner." Snape said as he glared at Harry before dismissing the class.

* * *

_September 2nd, Hogwarts, Potion's Classroom…_

It was the third period of the day, potions with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years. It was also the beginning of Glory's first potions class. Glory had made fast friends with the Patili twins, who now followed her around very closely.

Snape again swept into the classroom with his sneer in place and gave the same first year speech that he had last year, and stopped again at the name Potter.

"Well if it isn't our other celebrity." Snape said with a sneer as he decided to test just how much Glory new about potions.

"I'm not the other celebrity," Glory said hotly. "Harry isn't anything but a fake. I've known him my entire life. He was a looser then and an even bigger looser now!"

"Well tell me then Potter, what's the proper way to brew a wolf's bane potion?" Snape asked with a sneer. It was a very difficult potion to brew. He was confident that Glory wouldn't know how to brew it.

"I can't be bothered with such trivial things." Glory said dismissively.

"That will be 30 points from Gryffindor sneered, "And a week's worth of detention." The girl definitely needed to be taken down a few pegs. Even her father hadn't been quit that arrogant.

"Do you know who I am?" Glory asked in shock. How dare this… this… overgrown bat try to punish her?

"I know very well who you are, and you're nothing more than spoiled brat, just like your father." Snape shouted in anger.

"How dare you!" Glory shot back. "I am the heir of Gryffindor, I will not suffer your detention, and furthermore I award Gryffindor 30 points for putting up with the shear stupidity of such a poor excuse for a man."

"This will not stand!" Snape roared. "The headmasters will hear of this." He promised.

For the rest of the class both Snape, and Glory glared at each other angrily. Neither one was able to one up the other, only cause a great amount of anxiety for the people around them.

* * *

_September 3rd, Dumbledore's office…_ "I'm telling you Albus, the boy was almost unbearable. With his sister here he will be even worse." Snape said. The boy had become too willful this year, and has no respect for his elders. 

"What could he have done to get you this riled?" Albus asked, playing the old grandfather role to a tee.

"He interrupted my lesson, questioned my teaching methods, and even threatened to go over my head to board of governors. With Malfoy in his pocket there's no telling the damage he could do." Snape said in an irate tone, as he presented his own edited version of events.

Albus was saved from commenting by a soft knock at the door. "Please come in Mr. Potter." Albus asked.

"Headmaster, Professor," Harry greeted respectfully as he entered.

Harry was soon met by Fawkes, who trilled happily as he landed on his shoulder.

"Hello as well Fawkes." Harry said with a smile. "It has been some time since we saw each other last."

"You know Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked with mild curiosity. As far as he recalled the boy had never met Fawkes.

"Not in this life," Harry said as he sat down. "What did you wish to see me about?" He changed the subject.

"Professor Snape tells me that you've been giving him some trouble in class." Albus said, wondering if what Snape was saying was true. Harry had been polite and respectful ever since he entered.

"No headmaster. I merely informed Professor Snape about my standing with my former family, and what I thought of his teaching methods." Harry informed him.

"What do you mean former family?" Albus asked, completely forgetting about Snape's grievance.

"The Potter family has disowned me. I believe it is because they want Glory to have the rights of the heir." Harry answered.

"I see." Albus said thinly, a look that promised he would find out more about it later. "But getting back to the original subject, it is not your place to question the teaching methods of a professor, Merlin incarnate or not."

"Professor Snape has insulted and belittled his last student professor." Harry said firmly. "If you continue to support him in the face of all that he has done, I will be forced to report you as well to the board of governors for condoning his actions." He could not allow himself to be swayed by either of them.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Snape nearly shouted. "Just like his father no respect for authority."

"I am not the problem professor." Harry stated. "You are."

"There he goes again, disrespectful just like his father." Snape added with a sneer.

"It would not matter if James Potter was my father or not. You are a bigot professor." Harry said flatly. "You have always found someone or something to hate. You've been doing it so long you don't remember when you started, or even what your life would be like if you stopped hating. It has gotten to the point where hate is the only thing you have, and that's no way to live a life.

It's time to step out of the shadows and rejoin the rest of the world. It is not quite the scary place you believe it to be."

There it was, all laid out. All of Snape's fears, everything he thought he guarded from everyone else. It figured that Harry would be the one to point it out.

Snape gave one final glance to Harry and Albus before he stormed out of the office. He didn't know what to say or even how to react to Harry's revelation.

The door opened a moment later showing the smug face of Glory Potter quickly dissolving into anger as she saw Harry. "What is HE doing here?" She demanded as she glared at Harry.

"I was speaking with the headmaster and professor Snape." Harry replied without the malice and anger of his sister.

"I'm supposed to be talking to him about Snape's attitude." Glory bit out. "GET OUT!"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly at Glory's tantrum. "Headmaster, Fawkes." He waved as he left.

Harry noticed with some amusement that no matter how hard Glory tried Fawkes wouldn't go anywhere near her as he left.

* * *

_September 3rd, Hogwarts, The Great Hall…_

"Did you hear?" Draco asked as he sat down beside Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hear about what?" Ron asked curiously as he took a bite of his eggs.

Draco held out a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of them.

Harry took the paper from him and began to skim that article. "Gringolts was robbed, fortunately the vault's contents had already been removed shortly before the break in. What is supposedly the safest place in all of England?" Harry asked his friends.

"Hogwarts," Ron, Draco, and Hermione all responded at once.

"Exactly," Harry agreed "and the third floor corridor is out of bounds this year."

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sensing a highly powerful magic object somewhere in the school, I just can't figure out where exactly." Harry admitted. It had been in the back of his mind as soon as he set foot in Hogwarts.

"You can sense magical objects?" Draco asked. It wasn't everyday someone was just able to sense magical objects. It was considered a lost art.

"Why can't you figure out where exactly?" Ron asked curiously.

"Hogwarts itself is a highly powerful magic object." Harry explained. "It causes interference."

Snape fumed as he looked over at Harry talking to all hid friends. He had started out at Hogwarts the same way, and had believed that Harry would end up following the same path as him, friendless and alone.

He was wrong however. Harry seemed to have no problem with making friends. There were very few people in the school that would speak a single word against him.

What really infuriated Snape though was the fact that it wasn't even because he was Merlin Incarnate. They all genuinely respected him for who he was. Deep down inside he knew that Harry wasn't anything like his family, but he would be dammed before he admitted it to anyone else.

Harry had become everything that he had wished to be, and he was to put in plainly jealous. Why should that boy be able to command so much respect? It was he that risked life and limb as a double agent.

Albus looked over at Snape, then Harry and he could guess what Snape was thinking. He had been thinking about the boy himself. Harry becoming Merlin had come out of nowhere, upsetting all his carefully laid out plans. The boy wasn't supposed to be anything special.

Albus was confident though, that eventually he would win the boy over. He was too kind hearted and trusting. Although they were admirable qualities to have, he could be easily manipulated by them. Perhaps if he played his card right he could replace Glory as his protégé. The girl had become too arrogant and hard to control.

Perhaps it was a bad idea to let her know of her accomplishments so early in life. It had gone to her head, and lord knows her parents didn't do anything to deflate her ego.

The boy already commanded a great deal of respect, and was making powerful allies almost every day. Soon he would be difficult to influence so Albus had to make his move soon. Perhaps if he gave him some miniscule, unimportant fact about what was to happen in the coming year he could win him over.

"Harry, why are the headmaster and Snape staring at you?" Hermione asked.

"Snape is upset because I told him that I would report him to the board of governors if he ever belittled another student." Harry replied.

"Why should he be that angry? I am sure that the board of governors will be fair." Hermione asked.

"Fair?" Draco asked as he burst out laughing. The very idea was hilarious. "My father is on the board of Governors. The last thing it will be is fair."

"But your father is on the light side. He wouldn't do that." Hermione said.

"No my father is on Harry's side, and still a Slytherin. Nothing is ever going to change that. If Snape goes to the board of governors he's going to be crucified, and he knows it. What else does he have except impotent rage?"

"It shouldn't be that way." Hermione defended. "The board of governors should be impartial."

"It doesn't really matter Hermione." Ron added his own opinion. "If Snape is fair to every student at Hogwarts then he won't have to worry about the board of governors being fair to him."

Hermione just sighed, she had to admit that Ron had a point. As long as one party was fair, it didn't really matter if the other was. "Well what about the headmaster then?"

"The headmaster is a powerful man Hermione." Harry began. "He is the kind of person that will try to control the outcome of every possible situation. To him I am a wild card. All his carefully laid plans have effectively been blown out of the water, and he is trying to regain as much control of the situation as possible. It's possible that he will try to recruit me, as well as anyone I associate with."

"So how do you want to do this Harry?" Ron asked. He was raised to always trust Dumbledore, but he would believe his friend before a man he had barely spoken with in his entire time at Hogwarts.

"I honestly don't know Ron, but whatever that magical object is inside the school it's probably related to what he's planning." Harry thought.

* * *

_September 3rd, Hogwarts, Huffelpuff common room…_

Ginny stormed into the common room. She couldn't believe what Glory Potter had done. She had shoved her during flying lessons and she nearly cracked her head on the ground because of it. If that wasn't enough she had challenged her to a wizarding duel. Worse still, she had accepted. She didn't even know any spells yet.

"Is something wrong Ginny?" Harry asked. He noticed that Ginny seemed a little tightly wound as soon as she came into the common room.

"Harry!" Ginny seized the opportunity. If anyone could help her Harry could. He was easily the smartest person in the school, maybe the entire wizarding world. "I need you to teach me how to duel."

"What?" Harry asked as he stared at her blankly for a moment. Since when did Ginny want to know how to duel?

"Glory challenged me to a wizarding duel, and I said yes. I just don't know any spells. Can you teach me some of the ones you know?" Ginny said anxiously.

"Glory challenged you to a wizarding duel?" Harry asked, as far as he knew Glory didn't know any spells either.

"Yes, and it's tonight at midnight." Ginny said impatiently.

"Ginny, Glory doesn't know any spells either, much less have the magical power necessary to cast anything harmful." Harry said as he tried to ease her concerns.

"Maybe someone from Gryfindorr taught her. Harry I can't just go into this duel without knowing anything." Ginny pleaded.

"Alright," Harry conceded. Glory hadn't shown any real interest growing up to learn spells, but it was possible. She was somehow able to defeat Voldemort.

"Great, what can we learn first?" Ginny asked "maybe, how to turn her into a toad, or maybe a slug." Ginny suggested. "Is there a spell to make her gain a hundred pounds?"

"Slow down Ginny." Harry smiled. She was enthusiastic he had to give her that. "Those are all really advanced spells, and way beyond what you can learn in a couple of hours."

"What can I learn then?" Ginny asked as her attitude deflated.

"This is a good one." Harry said as he raised his want towards the fire place. "Stupefy." He said as a red beam of light shot out of his wand and hit the stone above the fire place.

"It didn't do anything." Ginny said. There wasn't even a mark on the wall.

"It safely knocks out your opponent." Harry clarified.

This is a duel Harry!" Ginny tried to explain. "I don't need to learn something safe. I need you to show me a spell that's going to help me win."

"Ginny I don't even think Glory will show up. This is all more than likely a plan to get you caught, and even if she does go it will only be to take house points away from you." Harry explained. He didn't really think that anything good would come from meeting Glory.

"I have to go Harry." Ginny pleaded. "I gave my word, this is a wizarding duel." She explained.

"Alright," Harry sighed. He could tell how much this meant to Ginny. "If this is a wizarding duel then you have to have a second. I'll teach you the stupefy spell, and if anything happens I will be your second." Harry promised.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said as she happily hugged him.

To be continued…


	9. Midnight Duel

Hi everybody thanks for all the great reviews.

There are plan for Harry to become emancipated, but for the moment it isn't really one if his main concerns, so it probably won't be brought up in too much detail.

I know a lot of people have also been wondering about Remus and Sirius, they will be showing up, but no earlier than in the books. I'm actually still figuring where they will fit into the story.

Also to point out a few more facts about Harry's family disowning him, The way I'm basic the story, the magical laws are mostly bureaucratic, meaning that they were made so long ago and have been contested so many times that they don't actually favour who was right, but who has the most money and influence.

Some of the characters are starting to get a little flat as well, so in the next few chapters expect some more character development and possibly special abilities.

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Eight

_September 9th, Hogwarts, the Trophy Room…_

It was almost midnight and Glory still hadn't showed up yet. Ginny was pacing nervously as Harry leaned patiently against the wall. He really didn't expect Glory to show up, the only reason that he was here was to make sure that Glory didn't get into any trouble.

"Ginny, it's passed midnight," Harry said as he glanced down at his watch. "If Glory was going to show up she would have been here already."

"Let's just wait a few minutes longer Harry," Ginny pleaded. She didn't want to be accused of being a coward.

"Ginny, its ten passed midnight already. This is starting to feel more and more like a trick." Harry pointed out. If there was one thing Glory was good at it was manipulating a situation.

Ginny didn't want to admit it but Harry was right. Staying out here was just dangerous. They could even get expelled if they were caught.

"Something's coming," Harry said suddenly as he felt another magical presence approaching.

"Is it Glory?" Ginny asked. She had learned the spell Harry taught her. She was ready.

"No." Harry said after he considered it for a moment. The magic this person had was stunted, weak, and mostly unfocussed. "We have to hide," Harry said as he pulled Ginny into a dark corner with him, just as the door opened.

"Sniff around my pet, are any students out of bed?" Filch asked as poked his head into the room after his cat.

Mrs. Norris prowled around the room, getting closer, and closer to Harry and Ginny. "Can't you use your magic to get us out of here?" Ginny whispered. She had seen Harry leave and enter warded room lots of times.

"Ginny whenever I shift out of one place, and go to another I create a burst of light." Harry whispered back. "In the dark it would be very easy to spot, and it wouldn't take much effort to figure out that it was me. I think we have to do this the normal way."

Ginny felt a wave of panic as Mrs. Norris got closer. If they were caught now they were done for. She looked to Harry to see if he had any ideas, and noticed that he had locked eyes with Mrs. Norris.

Mrs. Norris stopped in her tracks when she locked eyes with Harry. This was one of the few humans she liked. He fed her scraps of food when Filch wasn't looking. It didn't look like he wanted to be found, or his friend.

Mrs. Norris turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the two young wizards alone, as Filch followed her out.

"How did you do that Harry?" Ginny asked when she was sure it was safe to talk.

"Do what?" Harry asked as he peeked through the door to make sure Filch hadn't laid any traps to catch them.

"That thing with Filch's cat, it saw us but it didn't do anything." Ginny asked.

"That wasn't anything special Ginny. I always got along pretty well with Mrs. Norris." Harry said.

"Filch's cat likes you," Ginny accused. "That cat doesn't like anyone, it had to be magic."

"No Ginny," Harry said with a smile. "When I was growing up most of my friends were animals, mostly from the forest behind Potter manor. If you treat them with respect," Harry said before he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Yeah I know, they'll treat you with respect," Ginny said. Her mother had told her the same thing a few times.

"No," Harry said as they started going back towards the common rooms. "If you treat them with respect they might choose to treat you with respect. They're just like humans in that, they may be able to understand you some of the time, but that doesn't mean they'll do what you say as well."

"Then why does it listen to you Harry?" Ginny asked. "Why does it trust you, and no one else?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Why do I trust you? Why do you trust me? How do I know that you would never turn against me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said as she thought about what Harry had said. Harry was right. The idea of him turning against her, or her turning against him had never crossed Ginny's mind, not once in the entire time she knew him. She may have been upset with him, but she could never outright turn against him.

"When you can figure that out you'll have your answer," Harry said. He knew that if he were to simply tell Ginny the answer it wouldn't mean quite as much as figuring it out on her own.

"Do you hear that?" Ginny asked suddenly. She wasn't sure but she could hear footsteps.

"Someone's coming," Harry agreed as he looked around for a place for them to hide.

They ducked into an alcove and watched as two people emerged from down the corridor.

It was Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel. It looked like they were arguing, and it was starting to get heated.

"What were you doing there Quirrel?" Snape hissed as he held him against the wall.

"J-just g-g-going for a w-walk," Quirrel stuttered.

"A little late for a walk isn't it." Snape growled. "I don't trust you Quirrel, and believe me. You do not want me as your enemy." He warned.

Snape stopped suddenly, and turned around quickly. It felt as if someone was watching him. He reached out quickly as if to grab something before turning to face Quirrel again.

Harry and Ginny stared at what Snape had done, and between each other at the odd scene.

"Is there someone else here, someone we don't know about?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell for sure," Harry said as he looked around the room carefully. "There's too much background magic inside Hogwarts to be able to detect everything, but from the way Snape acted there might be."

Snape and Quirrel argued a little more before they left, and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. This was the second time that they had come close to being caught.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea Harry," Ginny admitted. Most of her anger had disappeared after Glory hadn't shown up.

"Then we should get back to the common rooms," Harry agreed as they once again started moving.

"Run," Harry whispered suddenly as he took Ginny's hand and bolted down the corridor.

"What is it? What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked as she struggled to keep up with him.

"Filch, and there isn't anywhere to hide this time," Harry said as he led Ginny along the twists and turns of the castle.

Ginny stole a glance behind her as they ran, and sure enough Filch was hot on their heels.

"Stop," Filch shouted. "Students out of bed!" He shouted as he chased after them. "Students out of bed," he shouted again to scare them. It was dark so he couldn't see who they were, but he would catch them eventually.

Harry and Ginny rounded a corner quickly and took a running leap onto the stairs before they began to move.

"Alohamora," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. They closed it just in time for Filch to run down the stairs leading to the first floor, thinking that was where they had gone.

"That was close." Ginny whispered before turning around to look at the room they were in.

"It isn't over yet," Harry whispered back as he looked at what else was in the room with them.

"What are you…" the words died on Ginny's lips as she looked behind her to see what Harry was talking about.

In front of them was a giant three headed dog, it was asleep, but it didn't look like it would be for long.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ginny whispered as her eyes bugged out.

Harry pushed Ginny behind her as he stared up at the giant dog. "It's still asleep. We just have to wait a few minutes until Filch is gone." Harry said, never taking his eyes off the dog.

Ginny could have almost cursed their luck as they staircase reconnected to the third floor with a giant thud, nothing seemed to be going right that night.

The giant dog raised its head looking at the two new occupants of its room. He didn't know them, he was supposed to attack. That was what he was taught to do, but for some reason he couldn't.

The one in front, he smelled different from the other that came here. He wasn't afraid like all the others. He didn't want to hurt this one.

Harry locked eyes with the enormous three-headed dog. He could see the range of emotions coming from all three heads. Uncertainty, confusion, even anger, before it finally decided on one.

The middle head of the dog bent down and tapped its nose to Harry's chest as if to ask him what he was doing here.

Harry patted the nose of dog, as if to tell it we're not here to cause trouble.

Ginny was amazed by what she saw. As impressed as she was by how Harry handled Filch's cat, it was nothing compared to this. Harry may not call it magic, but from where she was standing that was the way it looked to her.

"I think it's safe to leave now," Harry whispered as he turned to face Ginny again.

The dog whimpered as the nice human opened the door and the girl left. He was starting to like the human. It wasn't like all the other ones he had met.

"It's okay," Harry whispered to the dog as he patted it on the nose one last time. "I promise I'll come back to see you again." He said as he left the room with Ginny.

"Are you sure that wasn't magic Harry?" Ginny asked again, when they reached the common room. It certainly looked that way to her.

"Yes Ginny, I'm sure that it wasn't magic." Harry said with a tired smile.

"Then what? I have a hard time believing that it was just nothing." Ginny demanded.

"It's a bit of long story Ginny," Harry yawned. "I'll tell you and the others tomorrow, along with what happened tonight." He promised as he made his way to his bed room.

* * *

_September 10th, Hogwarts, the Great Hall…_

Harry sat down at the table beside Ginny with a tired yawn. It had been a longer night than he had been expecting, but at least they had gotten some ideas about what was stolen from Gringolts, and a rough idea of where it could be.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked as she walked over to them.

"It's a long story," Ginny said with a yawn.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked curiously as she noticed the tired looks on both their faces.

"Not much," Harry admitted as he had some of his breakfast.

Hermione glanced around the room, looking for the Gryffindor table. Glory was there, and she seemed to be in a bad mood along with Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with Glory," Hermione said as she noticed the angry glare Glory had directed towards Ginny and Harry.

"She challenged me to a duel, and she never showed up." Ginny said as she glared right back at Glory.

"When did you have a duel?" Hermione asked curiously. As far as she knew students couldn't just duel each other without the teachers stepping in.

"It was supposed to be at midnight last night," Ginny grumbled. "Glory tricked me, Harry and I waited around the trophy until Filch came looking for us. She probably had it set up from the very beginning." Ginny realized.

"You were wandering around after curfew?" Hermione whispered in alarm. "That could have gotten you as well as Harry expelled." She scolded.

"It's alright Hermione," Harry said calmly. "If it hadn't happened we wouldn't have found out what we did last night."

"That's no excuse Harry you shouldn't have broken the rules." Hermione insisted.

"It was worth the risk." Ginny insisted.

"What did you find out about?" Hermione asked curiously, she may not have liked the fact that Harry and Ginny had broken rules, but she was also curious about what happened last night.

"We found a few more clues about what the headmaster is hiding on the third floor corridor." Harry explained. "We can all meet in the library today after classes, and we'll tell you all about it." Harry promised.

Glory glared at Harry and his friends as she listened in on their conversation. He was trying to steal her fame again, she just knew it.

If Harry was going to be in the library after classes then so was she. If she could listen in on what they had found out maybe she could figure it out before them, and she would be the hero again, not Harry pretending to be Merlin.

"What is it?" Seamus asked as he watched Glory glare at Harry.

"Harry's up to something, I just know it." Glory said with determination.

"Why don't we spy on them with your invisibility cloak again?" Lavender asked.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Glory agreed.

* * *

_September 10th, Hogwarts, the Library…_

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all gathered around the table at the back of the library as Harry and Ginny explained what happened to them last night.

"It was the strangest thing," Ginny thought. "Snape was arguing with Quirrel, and then he suddenly stopped, turned around and tried to grab something behind him."

"Do you think that anyone else could have been there too Harry?" Ginny asked curiously. It had been bothering her for most of the day.

"There really isn't any way of being sure," Harry said. He had been wondering the same thing himself. "If it was any place other than Hogwarts I would have known for sure, but everything in this castle has magic. It makes all of them blend together."

"So you two actually faced down a giant three headed dog?" Draco asked skeptically.

"You don't believe them?" Ron asked.

"It isn't that I don't believe you guys but you have to admit it seems a little far fetched." Draco began. "A giant dog somehow inside the castle in a room too big for it to leave from, ignoring the fact about how it got in there in the first place, what possible reason could there be to keep one there?" He asked.

"It was guarding something," Harry remembered. "I saw that there was a trap door in front of it."

"That leads us to the strangest part," Ron picked up where Draco left off. "If the dog was guarding something then why didn't it attack Ginny and Harry? Isn't that what a guard dog is supposed to do?"

"I've been kind of wondering that myself," Ginny said as she looked at Harry as well.

Harry sighed as he thought about the question. His friends deserved an answer. He just didn't quite know how to bring it up.

"Remember what I told you Ginny, it wasn't magic, not really anyway," Harry said as he began his story.

* * *

_June 12th, five years ago, Potter Forest…_

A young Harry ran through the forest, away from his family. They had just killed his pet rat. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered his only friend, and the way his family had so callously and hurtfully killed it.

Harry didn't watch where he was going, and eventually found himself lost, further into the forest than he had ever been before. He started wondering about how he would get home, if he even wanted to go home again.

As the hours passed Harry found he was getting more and more lost. It was getting dark quickly, and he knew that he had to find a way out of the forest soon.

Just as Harry walked over a small hill he came face to face with a giant panther. It was easily twice as tall as he was. He knew that the panther was easily one of the most powerful predators in the forest.

He was frightened at first, as the panther began to circle him. It was like it was making a decision about him, but finally it made a snorting sound before it walked off.

Harry took a moment to realize that the panther wasn't going to hurt him before he started to wonder what exactly had happened to him.

Why hadn't the panther attacked? It was getting dark. It should have been hungry by now.

Harry watched it walk away before the panther stopped in the distance, turned its head to face him before nodding his head as if to tell Harry to follow.

Harry seeing no other option decided to follow the panther from a safe distance, which all things considered really wasn't that safe.

They entered a small clearing with a pond and a grove of fruit trees. The panther lay down in front of the pond, and waited patiently as Harry took deep mouthfuls of water.

After Harry finished with that he reached for one of the fruits in the tree and began to eat, also passing a couple to the panther that had led him here to begin with.

The next morning the panther led Harry back to the edge of the forest. Harry's family hadn't even noticed he was gone, and didn't even acknowledge him when he walked in.

Harry visited the forest many times after that, slowly learning about the different animals that lived there. Since he was given no attention from his real family he craved the attention he got from the forest animals.

He slowly learned their mannerisms, when they were happy, angry, tired, sleepy, and just about every other emotion they showed.

In time it turned into almost a language, the animals could understand him, and he could understand them. It was no where near as advanced as human speech, but it was still an impressive sight to see.

Over the years the other animals began to notice the familiar sight of the young boy laughing and running through the forest with them. After that he was simply thought of as just another animal in the forest.

* * *

_September 10th, Hogwarts, the Great Hall…_

"I told you it was magic," Ginny insisted.

"I don't think so Ginny," Hermione disagreed. "There have been some cases where people who spent a large amount of time around animals when they were young began to understand them from their mannerisms."

"So if you asked could you get passed this dog to the trap door?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea yet." Harry said. "If the Hogwarts Professors went to all the trouble of hiding something in Hogwarts then I don't think all they would use is a giant dog."

"Harry's right." Draco agreed. "Whatever they're hiding there is probably pretty safe for the time being. We should concentrate on who we think is trying to get whatever they're hiding." Draco suggested.

"So who do we think wants to get passed the dog?" Ron asked.

"Well Professor Snape was arguing with Professor Quirrel." Ginny said. "He threw him against the wall and threatened him." She remembered.

"I don't think that it's Snape." Draco defended immediately. "He is my head of house, if he was doing something wrong I would know about it."

Glory, Seamus, and Lavender watched as Harry and his friends discussed their options and what they had found out.

"They didn't know much more than we did," Glory whispered as the made their way to the door.

"Can you brother really talk to animals?" Lavender asked.

"He's just faking it." Glory hissed angrily. "He just wants everyone to think that he's special."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him ever do anything special," Seamus agreed. He was convinced that Harry was just faking it to get some attention.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked for his opinion.

"I think that it's still too early to tell." Harry said. "For now I think that we should watch both Quirrel, and Snape."

"Harry I can vouch for Snape." Draco defended his head of house.

"I know Draco," Harry agreed. "They both know something about what's going on though. I'm not saying that Snape is behind any of this, but there's a good chance one of them could give us a few more clues about what has been hidden at Hogwarts, and more importantly who wants it."

Draco reluctantly agreed with Harry, he couldn't fault his friend's logic. Snape definitely knew something.

* * *

_October 1st, Hogwarts, the Great Hall…_

Harry had been waiting for a long time for the letter from Lucious. He had hoped that there would be some clue as to how Altia could have been bound to the lake. Whatever could have caused such a curse must have been extremely powerful magically.

Harry quickly opened the letter hoping that Lucious had some good news for him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have compiled as much information as possible_

_about your friend Altia. Unfortunately there are _

_very few texts were she is mentioned at all._

_She was apparently cursed by the enemy of_

_Merlin, Morgan le Fay. She was bound to the _

_Lake, immortal, and to live for ever knowing that_

_She could never be with the man she loved._

_Merlin at the time tried every curse, counter_

_Curse, enchantment, and spell that he could think_

_Of. _

_Unfortunately all of his efforts were in vain. The_

_Curse was too powerful even for him. Whatever_

_Morgan had done to create such powerful magic _

_eluded Merlin. __In the final battle between Merlin _

_and Morgan, Morgan was defeated. __The legends _

_however don't speak of Morgan being killed, just _

_never seen __or heard from ever again. __Merlin _

_passed on soon after his victory over Morgan, _

_prophesizing his own return._

_Harry I do not have to tell you that this is a _

_difficult undertaking as well as a dangerous one. _

_Please be careful, and I hope that this information _

_is able to help you._

_Lucious Malfoy._

Harry closed the letter with a sigh. He had hoped that Lucious would be able to find more information that that.

I suppose that the fact that Morgan was the one that cast the curse helps a little, Harry thought to himself.

"Is that the letter from my father?" Draco asked curiously as he sat beside Harry.

"Yes," Harry said as he passed it to Draco.

Draco quickly skimmed the letter before handing it back to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, there just isn't that much information about Merlin, and it's mostly just legends."

"I know and considering the fact, your father was able to gather a lot of information." Harry thanked him.

"So what's the plan now?" Draco asked.

"The letter said that Morgan was able to cast a curse so powerful that Merlin couldn't undue it." Harry considered. "That tells us that she must have had an extremely powerful magical focus, perhaps a staff with some kind of focusing jewel."

"Are you planning on building a staff?" Hermione asked as she walked over with Ron.

"I think I'll have to." Harry admitted. "The only problem is finding something magically powerful enough to break the curse. If Merlin couldn't find it in his time, then it will be extremely difficult to find it in our time."

"It might actually be easier." Draco thought about it.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. If Merlin had such a difficult time with it how could they do it?

"Well we have to assume that Merlin exhausted every possibility in his time, and the things that were created before it." Draco continued. "We just have to look at what magical objects were created or discovered in the past few hundred years."

"Maybe you're right," Harry agreed. "There is only one branch of magic that could create a powerful magical object, Alchemy."

"So all we have to do is figure out who the most notable alchemists are, and what they created?" Ron asked as he caught on as well.

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"I think that we should keep this quiet," Draco suggested as he gazed around the great hall. It probably wasn't wise to tell the whole school what they were planning to do.

To Be Continued…


	10. Grief, Loss, & Love

Hi, i know that's it's been a while since i updates last, i was working through some writer's block but, i think i have anew sub plot that should help keep the story interesting.

For anyone wondering about Seamus and Lavender, i figured that Glory would need her own 'Golden Trio' but i still haven't decided if they will act more like crabbe and goyle, or more like ron and hermione.

The Fullmetal Alchemist part is a good idea, but i probably won't go too much into that just yet, it's probably something i would save for the sequel. I want this part to be mainly about developing Harry, and his friends charchters and powers. The Fullmetal Alchemist was a master, and that took a while for him to achieve. It might be something i start on, but won't get deeper into until later.

For anyone wondering about names, places, etc. spelled wrong, it is something i'm going to correct, but it's probably not going to be until i get close to the end of the story.

Also for anyone wanting Snape to be nicer to Harry, it porbably won't happen at least for a while. Everybody can't like Harry from the very beginning, it reduces the amount of conflict in the story, making it less interesting.

Anyway, on with the next chaper...

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Nine

_October 20th, Hogwarts, the great hall…_

It had been two months since Harry, and Ginny's discovery of the three headed dog, and things had gotten pretty quiet after that. They hadn't really made any discoveries yet about what Snape and Quirrel were after either.

The information they were looking for about Altia was progressing slowly. They were fortunate to have the Hogwarts library at their disposal, but most of the books that they needed were in the restricted section. Added to that they still weren't really sure what they were looking for specifically.

Glory still remained a problem. It was actually becoming very obvious that she also knew at least some of what was going on. She rather than being discreet was asking anyone and everyone, a very dangerous way to approach the situation.

As well as the fact that she had started to target Harry for some of her rights as heir. She had begun to dock points from his every time she saw him. Thankfully she was not able to assign detentions, but the chances of Huffelpuff winning the house cup had dwindled to almost nothing.

There were times that Snape had wanted to take points from Huffelpuff but found that Glory had already taken all of them. It infuriated him to no end that there was absolutely nothing that he could do. He couldn't even assign detention because that would be considered unfair for such small infractions.

Harry sat down for breakfast with Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. He was excited, today was the day that he would find out about Julia, his former nanny.

Draco, Ginny, and Hermione could see how excited Harry was. They all knew that this was the day that Harry would hear from Julia. From the way that Harry was reacting they could all tell that this was the mother that he never had.

Harry watched expectantly as the owls flew in and started dropping letters at everyone's tables. He couldn't wait to hear from Julia again. Finally he saw the owl with the letter for him. It swooped down, dropped the letter in front of Harry then took off again.

Just as Harry reached out to grab the letter, he felt something, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He gasped in shock. He couldn't remember what it was, only that it was very familiar.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. She had seen Harry pale and heard him gasp.

"I felt something, someone's magic." Harry said as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling.

"I thought you couldn't feel anyone's magic at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. He had never seen Harry like this. He never looked this worried before.

"The magic, it's like a fog light. It's overpowering all of Hogwarts ambient magic" Harry tried to explain.

"Is it dangerous?" Draco asked. 'Could it be Voldemort?' He thought to himself.

"I don't know." Harry said. "It's familiar though, I remember it, but I just can't remember from where."

Suddenly the feeling disappeared, as if it was almost never there to begin with. "It's gone now." Harry said as he wondered what it could have been.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Ginny asked. She had never seen Harry act like that before.

"Yeah," Harry paused for a moment. "It just surprised me for a second."

"Why don't you read your letter from Julia?" Ginny asked. She was looking forward to hearing about the woman that had raised Harry.

Harry nodded as he pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

* * *

_Hello Harry,_

_My name is Andrew Renolds. I knew Julia very well. She stayed with my family for many years as our nanny._

_It is my sad duty to inform you that she passed away in February of last year. _

_Harry, I want you to know that she was a wonderful woman, with such a big heart. I don't think I need to tell you that she touched all of us and we were all better for having known her._

_Her last thoughts were of you, I almost feel like I know you from all the times that she talked about you. _

_I also want you to know that she didn't feel any pain, she passed away peacefully in her sleep._

_She loved you Harry, more than words could ever say. You were like the son she never had. _

_Live a good life Harry, Julia would have wanted that._

_Andrew.

* * *

_

Harry put the letter down on the table softly. He couldn't believe it. How could Julia be gone? He never even had a chance to say goodbye. There was so much that he didn't get to say, or to ask her.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him, soon followed by Ginny. She new how much she meant to Harry. "Are you going to be okay?"

"She was the first person that ever cared about me," Harry said, his voice thick with emotion. "I should have been there, I should have tried to find her," Harry said as he kept his eyes fixed on the letter.

"Now's she's gone, I couldn't even say goodbye, that I loved her. She was like a mother to me, and I never got to thank her for that." He said as a tear trailed down his cheek.

"She knew Harry," Ron said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him. "You didn't have to say the words for her to know how much you cared about her." He said with complete conviction.

The rest of the great hall could tell that something had happened as soon as Harry read the letter. He was being comforted by his friends, and he seemed to be very upset about something.

Before anyone else could ask him what happened he disappeared in a flash of light, which was becoming his trade mark fashion.

Harry's friends expected something like this to happen. Harry tended to keep his emotions fairly guarded. It didn't come as a surprise that he didn't want anyone to see him like that.

"What was that baby crying about?" Glory asked as she sauntered over with a smirk on his face, with Seamus and Lavender flanking her.

She looked down at the still open letter on the desk, skimming it quickly before a smile spread across her face. "That fat cow is dead! Well I say good riddance. She was the worst nanny I ever had!"

Hermione looked at Glory in shock. She just couldn't believe that someone could say something so callous.

The other looked like they were a cross between being disgusted, and cursing her on the spot.

Hermione was the first one to react however. "Harry once said there was a good person buried deep inside of you somewhere." Hermione said as she stared Glory down. "I know now that he was wrong, how you could have ever been Harry's sister I will never know.

He tries to see the good in everyone, but there isn't anything good inside of you is there?" Hermione asked as she pointed at Glory's heart. "You are twisted, cruel, and petty."

"That's why you're jealous of Harry aren't you? You know that Harry is a good and decent person, and no matter how hard you try you can't take that away from him, no matter what, he will always have his dignity, his honor, and most of all his kindness.

I pity you for what you've become, what you've turned yourself into, and most of all destroying the sweet little sister that Harry loved so much when he first laid eyes on you." Hermione said as she turned away from Glory and left the great hall, followed shortly by Draco, Ron, and Ginny.

Glory could only stare at them in shock as they walked away. No one had ever talked to her like that before in her entire life. How dare that stupid girl pity her? She pitied them, following Harry around by the nose! It was disgusting! What had he ever done to have so much loyalty from them?

Glory felt like saying something, anything but the moment had already passed. She had hesitated and now it was too late to say anything that wouldn't make her look more foolish than she did now.

"How do you want to get them back for that?" Seamus asked after they left. How could they talk to Glory like that? Didn't they know what she did? She survived the killing curse and defeated he-who-must-not-be-named! She was a hero!

"I'll think of something," Glory said as she stormed back to her table.

Albus had been watching the entire argument, and couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration at Glory's behavior. He had believed that after everything that Hermione had said it would have some kind of affect on Glory, but it didn't.

The girl would be a problem. He knew that for certain now. She was not even close to figuring out his little test, she was still trying to figure out what he was hiding in the school, and the little information she did get was directly from spying on Harry and his friends.

She was definitely not shaping up to be the weapon that he had envisioned.

* * *

_October 20th, the forest behind Potter Mansion…_

Harry appeared in a flash, he didn't know where else to go, or even what to do now. How could Julia be gone? It just wasn't fair, he was supposed to have all of these amazing powers, but what good were they really? He still lost one of most important people in his life, and there wasn't a thing he could have done to save her.

Harry didn't even notice as the lake started to bubble, slowly as a figure started to rise out of the lake.

"Harry are you alright?" Altia asked as she emerged from the lake. She had felt Harry's pain and came up to investigate.

"I didn't know where else to go." Harry said honestly. "She's gone, I wasn't even there when it happened. Even with all these powers I can't even save the people I care about."

"Who are you talking about Harry?" Altia asked. She had spent so much time in the lake that she didn't know much about the outside world.

"Julia, she was my nanny when I was growing up. I just found out that she died last year." Harry explained.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know how much you must have cared about her." Altia said as she waded out of the lake and hugged Harry.

"Altia, you're not in the lake," Harry observed. "I thought you couldn't leave because of the spell."

"Every hundred years I can spend one day away from the lake, before the magic pulls me back." Altia explained.

"You didn't have to do that." Harry said. "You shouldn't have to waste your one day of freedom on me."

"Harry I could never waste time on you." Altia said firmly. "Before you came here last year I had no reason to even leave the lake."

"There must have been someone you wanted to see, things you wanted to do." Harry said.

"Harry, the only person I wanted to see was you, and until last year I thought you were dead and gone from me forever." Altia explained. "Now tell me about this Julia, she sounds like a wonderful person."

Harry smiled as he remembered Julia. She was the kindest and most generous person that he had ever known. He didn't know what kind of person that he would have been without her.

"Julia was… wonderful." Harry said, remembering her fondly. "She read me stories, taught me about the world. She showed me there was a world outside the magical one. I learned so much from her, and she never looked down on me like the Potter's did. I will never forget her."

"Good," Altia smiled. "As long as you still remember her, as long as long as you still carry your love for her she can't ever die, because a piece of her will always live on inside you."

"Thank you Altia," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Why don't you show me where she is now?" Altia asked with a smile as they disappeared in a flash of light, traveling to Julia's final resting place.

* * *

_October 20th, Restview cemetery…_

Harry and Altia appeared in front of Julia's grave. It was a simple headstone, among many others. The tombstone read _'Julia Thompson, beloved friend, rest in peace.'_

As Harry looked at the tombstone he realized that it wasn't enough, reaching out with his magic he transfigured the tombstone. He watched as it grew larger, a flower motif etched itself into the stone, and a small statue of a woman holding a child formed on the top.

"Rest well Julia, I promise that I will make you proud of me." Harry promised as he finished transfiguring the tombstone.

"Harry?" Altia asked after a moment. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your powers, they're still incomplete. No one else knows this but before Merlin died he separated parts of himself, his knowledge, his power, and his memories. You must unite all of the pieces to be complete." Altia said.

"He separated his powers?" Harry asked in confusion. "Why would he do something like that?"

"The power would have been too much for you or anyone else to handle from birth, the shear magical power would have caused your body to explode." Altia explained.

"What about the stone I found in the lake?" Harry asked. "I thought that was everything."

"No Harry, Did you ever wonder why the memories came in bursts, and not all at once? Your body was not magically fortified enough to accept it. That is why it hurt so much in the beginning." Altia continued.

"How do we find them?" Harry asked. "And how many pieces are there?"

"The stone was the first piece," Altia revealed. "Merlin entrusted me with the hiding places off all the other ones."

"Isn't it still dangerous for me to use all of them at once?" Harry asked.

"Not nearly as much as it used to be," Altia promised. "The stone was designed to give you some basic knowledge and expand your magical pathways for your body to regulate the magical changes that will happen to you."

"What kind of magical changes?" Harry asked curiously.

"Outwardly there will be a few changes. I believe that you will grow a little taller. It should bring you to something closer to the average height and weigh for someone your age. You're hair won't be streaked grey anymore either, and neither will your eyes."

"Why will the magic do that?" Harry asked. "Why did my hair and eyes change in the first place?"

"I think it was because of your birth parents," Altia said as she thought about it for a moment. "When you were younger they didn't feed you well enough so it stunted your growth slightly. It is also the main reason your hair and eyes changed color in the first place. The magic of the stone put more of a strain on you physically than it should have, and it caused your hair to change, it was a byproduct of the change."

"How many pieces are there?" Harry asked.

"There are six more pieces that Merlin has hidden." Altia said.

"What was the point in hiding them?" Harry asked.

"Merlin had to be sure that his new reincarnation was worthy of the power, that his soul had not been corrupted. So he created seven tests for you, you have already passed the first."

"What was the first test?" Harry asked curiously.

"The first test was the respect of magic itself, not to use it to do harm, but to help those in need. The stone saw your memories and judged you worthy."

"What will happen if I'm not worthy? What if I don't pass the tests?" Harry asked.

"I will not lie to you Harry," Altia said gravely. "If you do not succeed the darkness you fear is coming, the one that we both can feel will win. Darkness will spread across the planet destroying everything good and decent in this world."

"So no pressure, right?" Harry asked nervously. Could he really do this? Could he really save the whole world?"

"You can do this Harry, I believe in you." Altia said with complete conviction.

"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked, making his decision.

"The next test will be in Alexandria." Altia said.

"Alexandria?" Harry asked. "Do you know what the test will be?"

"The second test will be loyalty, but that is all Merlin told me. I don't think he wanted you to know much more than that. What you have to do can not be rehearsed. It just has to be done." Altia explained.

"Where in Alexandria is the test going to be?" Harry asked. Alexandria was a big city, how will we know where to go?"

"The pyramid in Alexandria is where the second test will be." Altia explained.

"In Alexandria? I thought that all of the pyramids were in Cairo?" Harry asked. He was almost completely certain that there weren't any pyramids in Alexandria.

"Only the pyramids the rest of the world was supposed to find." Altia said mysteriously. "Come on, I'll show you!" Altia said as she took Harry's hand and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_October 20th, Transfiguration classroom, Hogwarts…_

"Where is Harry?" McGonagall asked as she reached his name on the list but didn't see him there.

"Harry received some bad news this morning." Draco spoke up. "He'll come back when he's ready."

"Come back when he's ready?" McGonagall asked. "He has left the school? I must insist that you tell me where he is immediately," she insisted.

"Harry is mourning the death of someone he cares a lot about." Ron spoke up firmly, picking up where his friend Draco had left off. "And you aren't going to find him until he wants to be found."

McGonagall was slightly surprised by Ron. He had just stood up to her to defend a Slytherin. It was not entirely unheard of, she supposed. Ever since last year she had seen what a tightly knit group of friends the two boys were part of, and after all loyalty, at especially a young age was something to be encouraged.

"Very well," McGonagall said, her face not betraying any of her emotions. "But I trust that he will not miss too many more of his classes."

McGonagall knew first hand that Harry would not have any trouble caching up with the work that he had missed. His knowledge of magic reached well beyond ever her own. She had realized that the only reason that he still remained at Hogwarts was for the simple fact that Harry's knowledge of modern magic and spell work was limited.

McGonagall quickly scribbled down a note and sent it off to the headmaster. This was something she felt he should know about.

* * *

_October 20th, Hogwarts, the headmaster's office…_

"Something has to be done about Glory Potter," Snape said as he sat in Albus's office. "The spoiled brat will not even let me teach a class, always interrupting to give points to Gryffindor for no reason whatsoever. I witnessed her give Lavender Brown twenty points just for having her shoes tied. It's madness! To her the house points mean nothing at all. It won't be long before the other houses simply give up the idea of winning the house cup all together. Hufflepuff, doesn't even have anymore house points! There is no way to discipline them anymore. They already know they have could never hope to get enough house points now to catch up that they don't even care!" Snape finished his rant to Dumbledore.

"Surely it isn't as bad as all that," Albus said to placate Serverus, but privately he had to agree with him. Glory had gotten out of control. If it was possible he would have been sure that Glory would have made sure that Hufflepuff was in negative points.

As it stood now Gryffindor, was well over one hundred points ahead of the rest of the houses. The entire reason there was house points was to give the students something to shoot for, to make them want to take the extra steps to make sure all their work was done properly. If house points didn't mean anything to them they would have less of a reason to try.

"Open your eyes Albus!" Things couldn't be any worse. "Thanks to Harry I can't issue detentions without facing the board of governors, and thanks to the other Potter brat, most if not all of the students don't even care about house points anymore." Serverus tried to explain.

"Glory is now the heir of Gryffindor, Serverus you know that there is very little I can do about the situation." Albus had searched through almost all of the school rules, so far there was still very little any of them could do about the way that Glory was handing out points.

A moment later a note arrived, carried by one of the school owls. Albus removed it from the owl's leg and began to read it. "Well it seems that Harry has decided to take an impromptu vacation." He said as he finished reading the note.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked. "How could the boy leave without anyone stopping him?" It was just like the brat to disregard the rules like that.

"Until we understand just how Harry is able to travel the way he does, there is little if anything that we can do to stop him." Albus said as he again wondered how Harry was able to do some of the things that he could.

"Why bother, he broke the school rules, I believe that's grounds for expulsion." Snape said triumphantly. Finally he found something to use against 'perfect Harry.'

"I believe that's a little harsh," Albus said. "According to the note he is grieving for someone he cares a great deal about."

"A rule is a rule Albus," Snape pointed out.

"Where does the intolerable hatred for Harry come from?" Albus asked. "So far the boy has done nothing to warrant your anger, and he is a model student."

"I know his type Albus, he is nothing more than an attention seeking glory hound that will more than likely get another student killed with his wild adventures." Snape said with contempt. "It would be much less worrisome to snap his wound and be done with it."

"Even if that were to happen," Albus said making sure Snape know that that was a very big if. "Do you really think that would stop him? How many times have you even seen the boy use his wand?"

"What does it matter?" Snape asked, not knowing where this was heading.

"The boy rarely if ever uses his wand. The only time anyone sees him ever use it is when he learns a new spell, and a few weeks later he does it without his wand. The boy will one day become a powerfully magical individual, be careful that you do not make too powerful an enemy." Albus warned.

"We shall see," Snape conceded. He could tell that this was not an argument that he could win just yet.

"How goes your test with Glory Potter?" Snape asked, changing the subject.

"I fear that I have over estimated the child." Albus admitted with a sigh. "She is not nearly as far along as I had hoped. "I would have thought by now that she would have at least realized what is hidden on the third floor, but she has figured out nothing of importance. I fear that she will not even figure it out until long past the point where she can do anything."

To Be Continued…


	11. Trolls And Other Strange People

Well, it's been a while since my last update, but I made this chapter bigger than normal so I hope you like it.

kagkur all-the-way, I do like your ideas, both of them actually. Hopefully the way the story works out I can put that it.

I know that some people believe that what happened to Harry in the earlier chapters seems a little exaggerated, but there is an explanation for it, you just won't get it until Harry's third year 

My spelling is off on a few things, I'll be the first to admit that, especially with names. Trust me it is on the list of things I won't to change for the final version.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Ten

_October 20th, Alexandria, the market place…_

Harry looked around as he and Altia appeared. They were standing in an open market, there were hundreds of people milling around, and thankfully they hadn't noticed their arrival or more importantly the way they arrived. Harry guessed that since they were muggles they couldn't see the magic they used.

"Altia?" Harry asked. "How do we find this pyramid?"

"I'm not really sure." Altia admitted. "This place has changed so much in the past few hundred years. With all of the shifting of the sands it's going to be difficult to get my bearings."

"There must be something," Harry thought out loud. Merlin must have realized that something like this might happen. There had to be a way to find the pyramid.

"The magic even separated from you is yours Harry. It is a part of you, reach out with your senses."

"I'll try," Harry said as he closed his eyes. He first felt the magic of his core, not really sure about how he was going to detect the other part of his magic that was hidden here somewhere.

Taking a chance Harry sent a low level wave of magic outwards in the hopes that it was somehow cause a resonance, or reaction with his magic that was hidden here.

At first Harry didn't feel anything as his magic swept outward in all directions. The reaction he got was faint, he was sure that he would have missed it if he was more any more than 50 kilometers away.

Harry started walking through the crowded followed by Altia.

It was almost a half hour later that Harry and Altia pushed past the crowd. Harry sent out another wave of magic. He could easily tell that he was getting closer with the stronger way his magic was reacting.

It was almost like radar, the way that Harry was using his magic. When they reached the outskirts of the city Harry suddenly stopped.

"What is it Harry?" Altia asked as she came up beside him.

"This is it," Harry said as he looked out at the endless desert. This was the place that his magic led him, the next piece of his power was here.

"I don't see anything Harry," Altia said. "Could the sands have covered it?"

"I think so," Harry said as he looked around to make sure no one was watching. He didn't want anyone to see what he was about to do. "I think that I might need your help with this."

Harry lifted his hand into the air as sparks of white magic filled his hand before shooting upwards into the sky, creating a large dome before quickly fading into nothing. "So no one will see us," Harry explained the powerful repelling ward.

"Altia, can you move the sands?" Harry asked. "That took a little more out of me than I thought it would." He said feeling winded. He didn't have much of a reason to exercise his magic and his body. His classes required such a small amount of his magic that he wasn't prepared for it.

Harry promised himself that when he returned to Hogwarts that he would exercise his magic as well as his body.

Altia nodded as she raised her hands, sparks of gold and white magic swirling around her arms as the magic streaked to the sands and created a whirlwind.

Harry and Altia could just make out the very tip of the pyramid as it was slowly revealed. The sands inched away, finally revealing the pyramid.

"This isn't an Egyptian Pyramid," Harry remarked as he looked at it strangely. Instead of a small entrance at the bottom like all Egyptian pyramids there was a large one in the centre at top of a large set of steps.

"You're right," Altia agreed. "It is said that there was one race, one people that created the fist pyramid. Something happened to those people, they scattered to the four winds, the survivors all taking one aspect of pyramid building with them, and finally creating the pyramids that we know of today."

"Why didn't Merlin leave me any memory of this?" Harry wondered.

"That knowledge may have been able to let you find the other pyramids." Altia explained. "If you combine all of your powers too soon it could destroy you."

"Do you think that the search will lead me back to the original pyramid builders?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know." Altia admitted. "The first piece of your power was entrusted to me. I was trapped in the lake when Merlin sought to separate his powers for his reincarnation."

"This doesn't make any sense." Harry said. "The pyramid was created before Merlin's time, in fact they all were, even the ones that the rest of the world knows about." Harry said as the questions all began to pile up in his head. "How could a pyramid with the singular purpose of containing a portion of Merlin's power have been created before he was even born?"

"Merlin never thought of the world the same way that everyone else did." Altia offered. "There is definitely something greater than just the remaining portions of your powers behind this."

"I don't understand." Harry admitted.

"Neither do I, but we will. Shall we proceed?" Altia asked as she walked up the steps to the pyramid, followed closely by Harry.

When they finally reached the door they saw a large flat jewel in the centre of the door. "Just like the vault," Harry realized. He knew for sure now that Merlin definitely had something to do with the creation of this pyramid.

Harry placed his hand on the jewel, watching as it pulsed with light as soon as he touched it, and heard a grinding noise as the door slowly raised up.

Harry and Altia looked inside to find a dark corridor leading further inside. They each conjured a ball of light in their hands as they walked inside.

As they looked along the walls they both say the ancient hieroglyphics covering the walls. Harry wasn't quite sure what they said, but it had to relate to the creation of the pyramid, and possibly how Merlin could have been involved in the creation of something that pre-dated him.

The centre of the pyramid was a large circular room bathed in sunlight. As Harry and Altia looked up they realized the top of the pyramid was an illusion. It was a giant glass ceiling.

In the very centre of the room was green glowing orb that was floating a few inches above a dais, just a little smaller than a basketball. It wasn't solid, and seemed to be made entirely out of energy. It pulsed and it rippled, almost like a living entity breathing in and out.

Harry looked to Altia. "Is this it? Is this the test?"

"Yes Harry, the test of loyalty. When you are ready touch the orb," Altia explained.

Harry took a deep breath and placed his hand on the orb. This was it, the test. He would either merge with this power or it would destroy him.

As soon as Harry touched the orb his vision was engaged by a white light. Everywhere he looked all he could see was white, leaving Harry to wonder what was to happen.

Suddenly and without warning images began to flash before Harry's eyes, they were changing so quickly that Harry couldn't even tell what they were, when finally the image stopped.

It was an image of all his friends. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Paul, the Dursley's, Julia, and everyone else that he knew and cared about. They were smiling, they were happy. In that instant Harry knew what the test was.

It reinforced the knowledge that he wasn't alone anymore, that he had people that he could depend on, that without them he never would have passed this test, and most importantly that his friends would always be there for him.

In that moment of acceptance the power rushed into Harry as a powerful wave of energy. It was just like the first time. Images flashed before his eyes, things that Merlin had done, seen, and learned. It was incredible. The knowledge thought lost for hundreds if not thousands of years now existed within him.

Harry screamed as the magic finally reached the last stage. It was changing his body, just as Altia had predicted. He could literally feel the magic painfully changing his body. His arms and legs grew stronger as new muscle began to develop. The bones in his legs increased making him a few inches taller. His shoulders grew broader. His eyes changed, the swirling white light in his eyes changed, replaced with an ethereal green, the color of life. The final change was his hair. It was no longer streaked with grey, but green, the same as his eyes.

Harry slowly stood up as the pain finally lessened. He looked down at his hands, and touched his face. He was different now than he was before this started. He could feel his magic was stronger, abilities that he remembered Merlin had, that he didn't have the power to do before, he know felt that he could.

Altia watched Harry's metamorphosis in awe. She had never seen anything like it before. She was startled when he screamed out but knew that she could not interfere.

"Harry," Altia said as she cupped his face in her hands. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger, more complete," Harry answered. He leaned forward impulsively and kissed Altia. His lips softly pressed against Altia's, who returned the kiss without hesitation. It felt right, to be like this with Altia.

"My time is running out Harry," Altia said as they broke the kiss. "I can feel the lake, it's pulling me back."

Harry could only watch as Altia began to fade, becoming transparent. Then as if an invisible force was pulling her she was yanked backwards. "I love you Harry!" were the last words she was able to utter before she disappeared.

Harry touched his lips where he had kissed Altia. "I love you too." He whispered to the quiet room.

Harry looked around the room again, wondering if the knowledge that Merlin had imparted would help him to understand the hieroglyphics.

It was slow at first, but he was starting to understand them. The hieroglyphics spoke of surprisingly enough, himself. They chronicled his life, most of the major points in his life. His birth, the stone he discovered in the lake, Altia, even how he found this pyramid.

All that knowledge, inscribed before even the existence of his previous incarnation.

Harry searched the walls, hoping to find the answer to this mystery, when it suddenly hit him. Merlin was his last incarnation, who was to say that there weren't others? How many times had he done this? How many times had he separated his powers, only to find them again after his next incarnation?

It seemed that he had even more questions know than when he started. Why would Merlin even reincarnate himself? He did not have the knowledge himself yet but he knew immortality was possible. Altia was proof of that, and the legends spoke of Merlin having immortality as well.

Harry spend days reading the hieroglyphics, hoping to find some answers, but he finally had to admit to himself that the answers he was looking for couldn't be found here, that Merlin did not want him to know everything just yet.

* * *

_October 31st, Hogwarts, the great hall…_

Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ginny were worried about Harry. He hadn't been seen or heard from in almost two weeks. There were no mentions of him in the daily prophet, the headmaster had no idea what happened to him, and any inquires by the ministry about Harry's whereabouts led to nothing but dead ends.

"I hope he's okay," Ginny said with a sigh. "It just isn't the same without him."

"I know what you mean," Hermione agreed. While Harry was gone Glory had gotten even further out of control. Every other house was not at 0 points, and Gryffindor stood at 1247 points at last count.

"He'll come back when he's ready, it won't be much longer." Draco said adamantly. He was Harry's first friend at Hogwarts, and arguably knew him the best. Out of all of them his support of Harry had always been the strongest.

"You've been saying that for almost two weeks," Ron snapped. More irritated by the stress about what Gory was doing than anything Draco had done. It had been a novelty at first, at time even a little funny, but now it was just insulting. Glory had robbed Gryffindor of its honor. It was supposed to be the house of the strong and the brave, but there was nothing strong or brave about what Glory had done.

Ron just wished that more of his house mates could see that. None of them could see what this was doing. All the other houses were beginning to hate the Gryffindor's and he couldn't blame them. They were going to win the house cup, but it didn't mean a damn thing anymore.

"I KNOW!" Draco snapped back. "When I said Harry was coming back I meant it, and to hell with anyone that thinks any differently!"

Ron immediately felt bad. He shouldn't have snapped at Draco. He knew how much Draco's friendship to Harry meant. Harry was the first true friend that Draco ever had.

"Look Draco, I'm sorry. I was just-" Ron never got to finish as the door opened, and someone in tattered clothes quietly walked into the room.

He looked a little different, but his friends instantly recognized him. It was Harry! Harry was back!

Hermione and Ginny quickly ran up to him hugging him.

"What happened to you Harry?" Hermione asked taking in his new appearance. "You look different."

"After I left, I ended up back at the lake." Harry explained. "Altia told me a few things about Merlin."

"What's going on?" Draco asked. What happened to Harry was far from normal.

"Not here," Harry said as he saw Dumbledore and Snape approach. "It isn't safe."

"Ah, Harry my boy," Dumbledore said. "It's good to have you back." He said jovially. "Perhaps you can enlighten us to where you have been?"

"Finding myself," Harry replied, refusing to tell the Headmaster anything.

"You will tell the headmaster where you have been you impudent brat." Snape threatened, more than a little curious where Harry had been, and more importantly what had happened to him.

"That is not your concern headmaster. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Harry replied evenly.

"Very well Harry, but I need to see you in my office after dinner. Student's aren't permitted to leave the school during term." The headmaster said.

"As you wish headmaster," Harry agreed as Dumbledore and Snape returned to the teacher's table.

"Harry, maybe you should have told the headmaster what happened." Hermione suggested. She knew how Harry felt about him, but wasn't quite sure as to why.

"The headmaster can't be fully trusted." Harry warned. "He has his own agenda."

"The headmaster defeated Grindewald," Ron pointed out. "He is on the light side." He insisted.

"Ron, there is no dark or light side." Harry pointed out. "There can never be anyone or anything that is completely good, or completely evil, not me, not you, not Dumbledore, not anyone."

"You're different Harry," Ginny realized. Harry had always had a deeper understanding of things, but this was something else.

"I will try to explain what I can tomorrow," Harry promised, sitting down to dinner with his friends.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco reluctantly agreed, sitting down beside Harry.

Harry had just begun to eat when Glory decided to saunter over. "So you're back then?" She asked arrogantly. "Well if you ask me you shouldn't have come back you big fake," she smirked.

"Glory," Harry acknowledged. "I see you've been busy," he referred to the house point situation.

"I can't help it if the other houses aren't any good." Glory laughed. "What happened to you anyway, another one of your little disguises faker?" She said as she wondered about Harry's new looks.

"They are all good houses," Harry replied, refusing to be drawn off topic. "The only reason that Gryffindor is ahead is because you have been abusing your rights as heir."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Seamus growled. "Gryffindor earned those points fair and square."

"I disagree," Harry said as he stood to his full height, which now gave him a height of four inches above Seamus.

Seamus gulped visibly as he looked up at Harry. Sure Harry was always powerful, but the added height seemed to only increase it.

"Well there isn't anything you can do about it!" Glory said hotly. How dare Harry try to intimidate one of her friends?

"If you keep this up you're going to turn the other houses against you." Harry warned. "They will eventually become ¾ of the wizards and witches in Britain. Do you really want to have that many enemies?" Harry asked.

Glory paled slightly at that realization. How could she be famous if ¾ of the school hated her? There had to be a way to fix this problem. She quickly turned on her heel, returning to the Gryffindor table as she wondered how to fix this.

Just as everyone was beginning to eat again Professor Quirrell burst into the room gasping for breath. "TROLL, TROLL in the dungeons!" He shouted as he collapsed to the floor.

Most of the students screamed, and started to panic at the news. Trolls were extremely dangerous, and with their resistance to magic it only made things worse.

Dumbledore raised his wand into the air and created a loud bang, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone will please calm down." He said in the suddenly silent great hall. "Prefects please lead the students in an orderly fashion to the common rooms." He ordered.

"Something isn't right here." Draco pointed out. "None of this makes any sense."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. He hadn't really stopped to think about it.

"Quirrell is the defense against the darks professor." Hermione pointed out. "If anyone can handle the troll it would be him."

"Why would he just burst into the great hall like that?" Ginny wondered. "He must have known that he would have caused a panic."

"That was exactly what he wanted to do." Ron said, catching on as well. "This is all just a distraction so that he can get whatever's in the third floor corridor."

"Alright Hermione, you come with me." Harry said. "We need to stop the troll before it hurts someone. Draco, Ron, I need you to follow Quirrell. Don't let him see you, but find out as much as you can."

"What about me?" Ginny asked. She didn't want to be left out.

"Ginny… you don't know enough spells." Harry said as delicately as possible. "If something happens a stunner may not be enough."

"Harry's right," Ron agreed. "Sorry Ginny, but you have to sit this one out."

"This isn't fair!" Ginny said angrily. She deserved to go too.

"No, it isn't." Harry agreed immediately. "You have to trust me though, I'll explain tonight. I promise."

Ginny gave in as soon as she heard that. She remembered what Harry said about trust. "You better," She demanded as she caught up with the rest of Hufflepuff house.

* * *

_October 31st, Hogwarts, Corridor in the dungeons…_

Harry and Hermione searched the corridors, hoping to find the troll before it had the chance to itself, or anyone else.

The trail was easy enough to follow. The troll made no effort to hide where it was going, leaving a trail of dirt, and the odd broken suit of armor in its wake.

"Harry maybe we should have left the troll to the teachers." Hermione said. "Draco and Ron may need our help." She pointed out.

"They can handle themselves." Harry said. "Besides, too many of going to the third floor corridor would have been too suspicious."

"Still the teachers wouldn't need our help for this," Hermione insisted.

"Trolls are highly resistant to magic Hermione, which makes them especially dangerous to face. If the teachers find the troll first they will kill it." Harry insisted.

Hermione was about to respond when they both heard screams coming from up ahead. They both broke out into a run hoping that they weren't too late.

They followed the screams to the girls washroom, rushing in they were met with the sight of Seamus, Lavender, and Glory cowering in a corner as the troll advanced on them.

As soon as Glory caught sight of Harry she couldn't help herself. "Harry! Please, you have to save us!" She begged in fear. She knew that Harry could never leave her to die like this.

"Hermione," Harry said in a calm voice. "Were you practicing the spells I told you about?"

"Yes, every night." Hermione responded immediately.

"Good, when I give you the word I need you to perform the summoning charm." Harry said as he put his wand a way and slowly began to walk towards the troll.

"Harry!" Hermione said in alarm. "What are you doing? Pull out your bloody wand and get back here!"

"Hermione, summon them over. One at a time," Harry asked.

"Accio Glory," Hermione said. She really didn't like this plan of Harry's. It was crazy! Unfortunately she couldn't think of anything better.

The troll turned around immediately as he wondered what happened to the girl. He stopped as he met the eyes of someone, or something. It was powerful and looking right at him, causing him to falter.

"Hermione, summon the next one." Harry said as he kept eye contact with the troll.

"Accio Lavender," Hermione said, pushing Lavender behind her with Glory as soon as she arrived.

Harry stepped forward again, extending his hand to the troll in a non threatening manor.

The troll didn't know what to do as the human approached. It was different from all the others. The only thing it new for sure was that it didn't even want to try to hurt this one. It could literally feel the waves of kindness, love, and trust flowing from the human, and the feeling only got stronger as the human approached.

The club dropped from the troll's slack hand, forgotten as the human approached.

"Now Hermione," Harry said.

"Accio Seamus," Hermione said as she summoned the last one, pushing him behind her.

Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, and Glory then watched in amazement as the troll dropped to its knee so that it could be on the same level as Harry.

Harry carefully reached out, not wanting to startle the troll and placed his hand on its forehead. "It's alright," he told the troll quietly. "I'll make sure you get outside again."

The troll didn't say anything. It just sat there calmly.

Everyone thought that it was over, and were breathing sighs of relief when the teachers all burst in, wands at the ready.

The troll surged to its feet. It could tell when it was in danger. They might even want to hurt the kind human. It growled menacingly at the wizards.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said in alarm as she saw him. There was a troll right there in front him, the boy was in serious danger Merlin incarnate or not.

Snape unfortunately jumped the gun and sent a bludgeoning hex at the troll, followed shortly by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Since Snape had attacked first they had to make sure that the troll went down.

"NO!" Harry said as he cast a wand less magic shield. All three spells struck the shield creating an arc of magic, but otherwise nothing else.

"It's alright." Harry said to the troll soothingly, seeing that it was ready to attack. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Harry knew that the troll could not understand the words, but the meaning behind the words was clear. The troll stopped immediately.

"You will not harm this troll." Harry said to the teachers. "I will lead it outside."

"It's a wild animal." Dumbledore insisted. "It is too dangerous Harry."

"I won't let you hurt him." Harry said firmly.

"That troll is dangerous you brat!" Snape shouted. "Get out of our way so that we can do our job!"

"Let's go," Harry said as he led the troll out of the dungeon, careful to keep the wand less shield up in case the teachers tried to stop him.

The others could only watch in shock as Harry led the fearsome troll out of the dungeons, and back into the forbidden forest.

* * *

_October 31st, Hogwarts, the third floor…_

"He's moving pretty quickly for a guy that just collapsed in the great hall," Draco said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Ron said as he made sure that Quirrell couldn't see them.

They both watched as Quirrell unlocked the door and stepped inside. A few seconds later they heard some loud barking. A second later Quirrell scrambled out of the door, slamming it closed behind him as he breathed heavily.

"Well I think it's safe to say that Quirrell not only knows what's in there, but that he also wants to get it," remarked Ron.

"Well he isn't getting in anytime soon," Draco agreed. "We should get back to our common rooms before anyone notices we're missing.

Ron nodded as they started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait," Draco whispered as he pulled Ron down, and they peered down over the staircase.

"It the headmaster," Ron said. "Maybe he already found the troll."

"I don't think that it was him," Draco said as he spotted McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus, and Ginny following after the headmaster.

A few seconds later they were again shocked to see Harry leading a full grown mountain troll to the main door. He followed everyone out, in what they assumed was the way to the forbidden forest.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," Ron said. He was too shocked to say anything else. Ginny was right, that had to have been magic. No one could just tame a mountain troll.

"We have to get out of here now!" Draco said as he and Ron rushed down the stairs. They both knew that with the teachers outside this was the best time to get back to their common rooms undetected.

* * *

_October 31st, Hogwarts, the Edge of the Forbidden Forest…_

Harry and the troll stopped at the edge of the forest. "This is it, you're home." Harry said as he looked out at the forbidden forest.

The troll looked between Harry and the forest, moving his head back and forth. It wasn't really sure what it wanted to do.

"You belong there," Harry said as he noticed the look of indecision on the troll's face. "It isn't safe for you at the school."

The troll nodded sadly as it took one last look at Harry before slowly walking back into the forest.

"Harry that was a very dangerous thing you did." Dumbledore scolded. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

"From where I was standing headmaster, it was you, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall that were doing something dangerous." Hermione came to Harry's defense.

"15 points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting a Professor," McGonagall said forgetting that only Gryffindor had any house points remaining. "We did what we did to protect you from that animal."

"Harry already had everything well in hand." Hermione denied. "It wouldn't have attacked anyone, even after you tried to kill it."

The headmaster knew that this wasn't an argument that he could win, especially when Harry had people like Hermione on his side. "Very well, perhaps you can tell me what you were doing going after the troll in the first place? I distinctly remember telling all the students to go to their common rooms."

"We were going after the troll." Glory said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "If Harry and his friend hadn't come running in we would have handled it ourselves." She said arrogantly. Now that the danger was over she had no problem trying to take the credit.

Lavender looked at Glory in shock for a moment. She had seemed just as afraid of the troll as she and Seamus were. In fact if it wasn't for Harry they would probably already be dead. Maybe Glory wasn't the hero that she thought she was, and maybe Harry wasn't the liar Glory always claimed he was.

Seamus didn't know what to believe, on the one hand Glory was the girl-who-lived, and she was a hero. Unfortunately he hadn't really seen anything yet that proved she lived up to her title.

Both Seamus and Lavender decided not to say anything yet, it was probably better to have the conversation in private anyway.

"What about you Ms. Granger, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "What reason did you have to go after the troll?"

"What would you have done if you went after the troll?" Harry asked.

"Full grown mountain trolls are dangerous Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"So you would have killed it?" Harry asked.

"My first duty is to the safety of the students Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"That troll was afraid and only trying to protect itself. The reason I went after it was because I didn't want it to get hurt." Harry explained.

"Mr. Finnigan, Ms. Brown, and Ms. Potter," McGonagall addressed them. "For knowingly putting yourselves in danger, and disobeying a professor 100 points from Gryffindor each."

"How generous of you Minerva," Snape sneered. "Why I dare say that Gryffindor is out of the running for the house cup now." He said sarcastically.

"You three will have detention for a week with Mr. Filch. Perhaps that will teach you some respect for the school rules." Snape said. It felt good to be able to hand out detentions again.

"What about Harry?" Glory said snottily. "He was there too! If he didn't get in the way I would have taken down that lumbering brute myself." She declared, once again refusing to acknowledge that she had all but begged for Harry's help.

"Harry, Ms. Granger as I am unable to take any house points from you at the present, I believe that a week's detention will have to suffice." Dumbledore said. "Harry we must still discuss the terms of you absence, and you punishment for leaving the school without permission. Follow me to my office please." He said turning to leave.

"Do you always punish students for saving the lives of their fellow students?" Hermione asked. She would be damned if Glory was allowed to leave here thinking she had won something.

"You disobeyed an order from the headmaster," McGonagall said. "Consider yourselves lucky that all you are receiving is a week's worth of detentions."

"It still does not change the fact that we saved the lives of three students," Hermione said as she glared at Seamus, Lavender, and Glory. "Even though they didn't deserve it with the way they have been acting."

Seamus and Lavender had the decency to look apologetic and ashamed of their actions at least. Glory on the other hand looked offended that. "How dare you speak to me like that?" She growled. "I am the girl-who-lived!"

"Then act like it." Hermione snapped. "All I've seen from you so far is a spoiled brat hiding behind her big brother whenever you get yourself into a scrape. He may not be able to save you the next time." Hermione warned.

"We didn't need Harry's help, we could have handled it all by ourselves before he showed up, trying to steal my fame!"

"Hermione it's alright," Harry tried to interject.

"No it isn't Harry!" Hermione said angrily. "I'm tired of the way she treats everyone, like they're beneath her. She couldn't have beaten the troll, and it's time she stops pretending, before she get someone hurt."

Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione was right. The way Glory was doing things it was inevitable. She would get herself hurt one day, and probably a few other people as well.

"You're right Hermione." Harry agreed. "If you check Hermione's wands professors you will find the summoning charm was used. I calmed down the troll and instructed Hermione to summon them to her when the troll was distracted."

The headmaster agreed, taking Hermione's wand and saying "prior incantem." He could easily tell that what Harry said was true. He knew that Glory didn't have the power necessary to defeat the troll. What he found from Hermione's wand only confirmed it.

"Very well," Dumbledore said after a long pause. "Ms. Granger, Harry, for saving the lives of three students take one hundred points for Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

Glory chose not to say anything, knowing that it would only make things worse for her. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she had made a mistake going after the troll. Worse still she had to change the way the other houses saw her, it was already hurting her popularity as it was.

* * *

_October 31st, Hogwarts, the Headmaster's Office…_

As Harry sat down in the headmaster's office he wondered why Snape had accompanied them, especially since he wasn't even his head of house.

"Harry my boy," the headmaster addressed him jovially. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster." Harry responded politely.

"How about you Serverus?" The headmaster offered the candy to the potions master as well.

"No thank you headmaster." Serverus refused as well.

"Very well then," The headmaster said, not the least bit perturbed that no one had taken his offer. "Harry it was against the school rules for you to leave during the semester. Would you are to tell me where you have been all this time?"

"No headmaster, I would not. My reasons for leaving are personal." Harry said truthfully.

"Now Harry my boy," Dumbledore said trying to get Harry to trust him. "I am only looking out for your best interests." He knew that if Harry began to trust him he could mold him into the weapon that he needed, and possibly even replace Glory.

"Perhaps you can tell me what has happened to you?" The headmaster said when he realized that he would not be able to get an answer to that question easily. "How has your appearance changed so drastically?"

"Headmaster I was under the impression that this was to be a discussion about my schooling." Harry said, again refusing to answer any of his questions. There was just something about this man that he didn't trust.

"You will answer the headmaster's questions," Snape demanded, speaking for the first time.

"The answers to those questions are private," Harry replied calmly.

"Very well, if that is how you feel Harry," The headmaster said with a sight. "I have no choice but to give you a week's detention with Filch."

As Albus was speaking Harry felt a tickling in his mind, someone was trying to enter his mind! He snapped his occlumency shields into place. His eyes immediately fell to Serverus Snape who was staring at him intently.

"Why are you trying to enter my mind?" Harry asked Snape point blank.

Snape looked startled that he had been found out. A powerful mind shield snapped into place, blocking any further attempts on his part.

"I know that there are very few laws regarding legemency, which is the only reason I allow this transgression to pass." Harry said as he stood to face Snape, his eyes glowing green with power. "If it ever happens again I will cauterize your mind magic." Harry warned.

"No one has that kind of power," Snape laughed, brushing off the threat.

Harry didn't hesitate as he used his own legemency against the professor. He sliced through his shields with frightening precision, causing Snape to gasp sharply.

Snape felt Harry enter his mind, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop him. It was as if his shields weren't even there. He saw images flashing before his eyes as Harry searched his memory, before it suddenly stopped and he blacked out.

"Harry, you must stop." Dumbledore said in alarm as he realized what Harry was doing.

"You walk a very fine line headmaster." Harry warned. "And my patience will only extend so far. You have allowed this man free reign in this school too long. This is your final warning. Hope that I never find Snape has done anything morally wrong again, or you may end up sharing his fate."

"You are walking down a dark path Harry," the headmaster said. Harry had after all threatened him as well as Snape. Couldn't the boy see that everything he had done so far was for the greater good? "I knew of another that walked the same path as you, and done horrible things. Let me help you before it is too late."

"If I am walking down a dark path, it is my path to choose headmaster." Harry replied. "But I would be more concerned with your own path."

"My intentions are only to help you Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions" Harry replied. "And sometimes the greatest evil in the world is not the kind that hides in the shadows, but walks among us in the light." Harry said as he left.

To Be Continued…


	12. The Wraith in the Forest

Well, here it is. The next chapter! It turned out to be longer than i thought it wold be, and it did add a few more twists to the story.I also know that i re-arranged the chronology of the original story to fit with mine, especially in this chapter but trust me it was very important to the story.

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Eleven

_October 31st, Hogwarts, the Headmaster's Office…_

Snape had just woken up and left Dumbledore's office, leaving him to fume about what had just happened.

'How dare that boy question my allegiances?' Albus fumes as he paced around the office. The boy was obviously opinionated and was definitely going to be a problem. There seemed to be no way to control him.

All of Albus's carefully laid out plans were beginning to unravel. The boy was an indefinably element, a wild card. There was no real way to predict what he would do, when he would do it, or even how he was going to do it.

Albus had always prided himself on being the chess master, carefully moving the pieces across the board. It had taken him years to move the pieces to where they were, sacrificing pieces for the greater good while maintaining his grandfatherly image.

For some reason Harry couldn't be controlled like the others. He wouldn't allow himself to be moved across the board like the others. In then end Albus suspected that Harry could possibly even overturn the chess board, destroying all of his plans.

Harry's friends would be no help either. He doubted very much any of them would be willing to tell him anything. Every day that he knew the boy there were more questions about him, and no answers.

The drastic change in his appearance had him at odds. How could it have happened? The boy was taller now. The weaker and frailer body replaced with a stronger, healthier one. The gray in his hair, and eyes were gone now. His hair was now streaked with green, and his eyes swirled in the same green color. He had never seen eyes like that. Could it be a charm, or perhaps some physical manifestation of his magic?

Dumbledore pondered what he could do about the boy? The boy was too powerful politically to be handled directly. Any attempt to discredit him in the eyes of the wizarding public was also dangerous. There was a good chance that it would fail, or even worse back fire on him, turning the people against him.

Suddenly an idea struck the headmaster. The boy had been disowned by his family! He was too young at the moment to claim emancipation, so he was in a sort of limbo under wizarding laws. He could not be considered either an adult or a child anymore.

This meant that until the age that Harry was a legal adult he could still be adopted into a wizarding family. He would then be forced under the law to listen to, and obey his knew guardian.

It was perfect, Harry would become a Dumbledore. After all who would deny Albus Dumbledore guardianship? He was the unofficial leader of the light. In fact it would only increase his popularity with the people. He could imagine the newspapers already, praising his kindness and generosity.

'Perhaps things were not as bad as I assumed.' Albus thought with a smile as a plan began to form in his mind about how he was going handle this.

* * *

_November 1st, Hogwarts, the lake…_

Harry breathed in the fresh air as he stood outside that morning. 'I should have done this a lot sooner.' Harry realized.

It was definitely a lot colder out now Harry realized. If it wasn't for a few well placed heating charms he would probably be freezing right now. In a few weeks he would have to find someplace inside the castle to exercise.

Harry started by running a few laps around the lake, noticing that he could only go twice around the lake before he was gasping for breath. He would really have to work at it to get into shape.

After that Harry started on some sit-ups, and pushups, and finally finished with a couple more laps around the lake.

Harry realized something as was finishing. He may have had the magical energy, and the knowledge, but he was missing the last of the three pillars to true power. His body was not strong enough to use his magic to its fullest potential regardless of the knowledge he had about magic. All three had to be in harmony with each other.

He also found that he was no where near as good with a sword that he remembered Merlin being. This was of course another reason he had to practice more. His mind could use a sword, but he needed to train his muscles to use a sword as well. He found that when he actually attempted the moves himself that they were sloppy at best.

It was still early when Harry made his way back to the Hufflepuff common room. Most of his house mates were probably only just waking up now.

Harry heard a soft meow, breaking his train of thought as he looked down to find Mrs. Norris rubbing against his leg.

""Hello there Mrs. Norris," Harry said with a smile as he reached down to pet the cat. "What have you been up to while I was away?"

Mrs. Norris leaned into Harry's touch. She had missed this boy. In fact he was the only child in this school that she actually liked.

"What are you doing to Mrs. Norris?" Filch demanded as he rounded the corner. Someone was always trying to do something to her, especially those blasted Weasley twins. They were always playing those pranks of theirs.

Harry looked up to see the caretaker approach. He had never met the man before but he did remember what others had said about him, that he was a squib. He couldn't perform magic, and that he took out his frustrations on the students.

"Mrs. Norris and I are good friends." Harry said as he petted the cat. "Aren't we Mrs. Norris?" Harry asked as the cat purred.

"What are you doing up so early?" Argus Filch asked. It was obvious to him that Mrs. Norris liked the boy, but he had on overly suspicious nature about everyone in the castle making it difficult for him to trust anyone.

"I was just getting some exercise," Harry said as he stood up.

"In this weather?" Argus asked sarcastically. It was freezing outside, who in their right mind would want to be exercising right now?

"I know," Harry said with a smile. "I'm going to have to find some place inside the castle soon."

"Alright go," Argus dismissed him. The boy wasn't doing anything that warranted any kind of punishment… yet.

Argus watched as the boy disappeared around a corner, before looking down at Mrs. Norris. "There's something strange about that boy."

Mrs. Norris didn't seem to have any kind of reaction as she followed the caretaker around the rest of the castle.

* * *

_November 1st, Hogwarts, the library…_

"Why again are we here exactly?" Ron asked. He really didn't like studying very much. He already made decent grades as it was anyway. Sure he didn't do as well as the rest of his friends at school, but he got by.

"You could do with some more studying," Hermione pointed out. "It never hurts to know the material ahead of time."

"What about you Harry?" Ron asked. "You don't need to be here at all. You already know more about magic that we could ever learn at Hogwarts. I recon if you showed us a few things we would do just fine."

What Ron said was true, Harry already had a very good understanding magic. He was at the top of the class, followed by Hermione, and Draco.

"I know old magic Ron." Harry explained. "I still have to learn modern magic. Some of the spells that have been invented in the last couple of hundred years are extremely useful."

"What's the difference between old magic, and modern magic?" Draco wondered.

"Power," Harry replied. "In some cases modern magic can produce the same result as old magic by only using a fraction of the power old magic would use. In a duel the amount of magic you use, and the way you use it are the difference between winning and loosing, life and death."

"That isn't why I'm here though." Harry said as he walked towards the bookshelf. "I just wanted to catch up on some history for the past few hundred years."

Harry found a book the seemed to go back a couple of hundred years and began to flip through it. His eyes widened as he looked over a few passages, as his skin began to pale.

"Is this true?" Harry demanded as he slammed the book down between Ron and Draco. He could believe it.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he looked over the page. "Yeah that happened a while ago. It was called the wizarding protection act." Draco wondered why Harry was so upset. The wizarding protection act was instituted a few hundred years ago. It basically gave wizards more control than the other species about how the magical world was run. The majority off the arguments against the wizarding protection act had been put to rest long before they had even been born.

"That's a strange thing to call it, because all I see here is laws forcing the subjugation of magical beings," Harry said angrily. He wasn't mad at Draco or Ron, but about the fact that such a thing could be made a law. When he lived with the Potter's he wasn't allowed to leave the manor very often so he was kept in the dark about wizarding customs, and the majority of wizarding history until he arrived at Hogwarts.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked over the page as well, her face quickly turning into one of shock as well.

"The other races, the centaurs, the elves, dwarves, the goblins, even the dragons…" Harry trailed off he said in shock and pain. "So many of them, they aren't even considered people."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked. "It's been like that since as long as I can remember."

"I remember a time when we were allies, a time when we were friends, a time when they stood beside us, creating this world with us. They were robbed of their freedom, forced into lives of servitude and slavery for so long that some don't even remember freedom." Harry said as his magic began to flare outwards, his magic manifesting physically with his emotions.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pince demanded. She could literally hear the magic crackle as it manifested around Harry in a green light.

Harry regained control of himself, quickly stopping his display of magic. "I'm sorry… I just lost control for a minute." He said as he quickly left the library.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco stood there for a moment looking between each other wondering what to do, before quickly packing up their things and following Harry out of the library.

"Alright, what's going on Harry?" Hermione demanded. "What happened to you after you left?"

"I wish I could tell you." Harry replied honestly.

"You don't trust us?" Draco asked feeling a little hurt. He thought that Harry could trust him with anything.

"No, it isn't that." Harry said without hesitation. "I trust you all with my life, and my secrets. I'm just worried about everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. Harry wasn't making any sense.

"I can't say anything here. Is there someplace we can go, a place that we can be sure no one can over here us?" Harry asked.

What is going on Harr-" Hermione began to say before she was interrupted by Ron.

"There is one place… I think." Ron interrupted. "Fred and George told me about it, but they might have just been teasing me, I'm not sure. They called it the room of requirements. It basically lets you have anything you want, and do anything you want as long as you don't take it out of the room."

"How did they find out about it?" Draco asked curiously.

"They showed me on this map they have, it's a magical map that shows them everything in the school. There's even a little dot to represent every person."

"Can you take us there now?" Harry asked. If the room was what Ron said it was then all he would have to do was want no one else to hear what he said and they wouldn't!

"Yeah I think I remember the way," Ron said as he led them to the school, going to the second floor.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Hermione asked. "We passed this corridor twice already."

"Yeah," Ron said as they passed the corridor for the third time, only this time instead of finding a wall they found a door. "I can't believe that Fred and George were telling the truth." He exclaimed.

When they stepped inside they found a room with a comfortable looking set of couches.

"What's going on Harry?" Draco asked after they all sat down.

"Have you ever heard of a type of magic that allows a person to invade the mind of another?" Harry asked.

Draco, Hermione, and Ron all shook their heads. They had no idea what Harry was talking about, not even the pure bloods of the group had heard of such a thing.

"I'm not surprised. The art of legemency isn't really well known, which is the main reason that there aren't really any laws about it." Harry explained.

"When I went to the meeting with the headmaster Professor Snape was there. When I wouldn't answer their questions about where I went he used legemency on me, or tried to at any rate. He didn't expect me to know occlumency, the defense for legemency." Harry explained.

"Are you saying that Professor Snape tried to invade your mind? Draco asked, not believing what Harry had said. He always thought that Snape was a good man. He always looked out for the Slytherins.

"When he attacked my mind, I entered his. I wanted to know why he was doing it in the first place. I found out that it was on the headmaster's orders. That's the reason I can't tell you anything. As soon as I do either Snape or the headmaster will enter your minds to retrieve the information." Harry finished.

"What if we were to learn occlumency?" Hermione asked. She hated the idea that someone could just enter her mind and read all of her private thoughts.

"I don't like the idea of someone getting in my head whenever they want much either." Ron agreed. He had never liked Snape, and now he had an even better reason not to.

"After that can you tell us what happened to you?" Hermione asked. "You just changes so much."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Don't I look pretty much the same? All that changed was my eyes and my hair."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked. Could Harry really be that dense? "You're almost a foot taller now, and you're no where near as skinny as you used to be."

"Yeah Harry," Hermione agreed. "You really are quite dashing you know." She said with a smile.

Harry blushed slightly at the compliment as he ducked his head down. He wasn't used to getting compliments.

Ron and Draco chuckled as they saw Harry blush. Who would have that a simple compliment could make Harry blush like that? He acted like he'd never gotten a compliment before in his life.

* * *

_November 2nd, Hogwarts, the room of requirements…_

Harry walked into the room of requirements thinking about everything that had happened so far since his return. It seemed as if his friends were right, and he was starting to get more attention from the female half of the school.

It was a little odd, and very different from the attention that he had gotten used to so far from the rest of the students. Even some of the older year girls were looking at him now with smiles, and a few giggles when they thought he wasn't looking.

A running track appeared as Harry began his run, after a three laps around he stopped to catch his breath. It was a little further than last time. He was improving, slowly but surely.

After he had caught his breath he did forty push-ups, forty sit-ups, and finally forty crunches.

Harry could feel his muscles screaming as he finished the last crunch, and lay down on his back for a few minutes. Finally when he felt his muscles relax he sat back up again.

There were so many things that he missed since he was gone, so many things that still had to be done.

Freeing Altia was at the very top of his list, followed by creating a staff, and finally figuring out what exactly was in the third floor corridor.

The Cerberus guarding the trap door was obviously put in place to deter anyone wishing to find what was still hidden in the school somewhere, and there was more than likely other obstacles as well.

At first glance it seemed like an ideal way to protect whatever the professors were hiding in the school but, it all seemed too easy. The Cerberus may have been enough to scare off a few first and second years but anyone else with enough desire, or ingenuity would have little trouble.

It didn't make any sense. Whatever the professor's were trying to hide wasn't even hidden. Why would the headmaster make an announcement about not going to the third floor corridor? No one went up there normally anyway. If the headmaster hadn't said anything then it was more than likely no one would think to even go there.

* * *

_November 2nd, Hogwarts, the Gryffindor common room…_

Glory paced around the common room early in the morning. How could everything have gone so badly for her that night? Lavender and Seamus hadn't said a word to her on the way back to the common room.

She knew that they were thinking about what happened, how she begged Harry to save her. She winced even now at the memory. It had made her look weak, and it was in front of her friends as well.

There had to be something that she could do to fix things. She knew that besides the Weasley's she had enough support in Gryffindor, but she knew that it wasn't enough. It really bothered her that Harry was the one to point it out to her as well.

Glory knew that she had to do something big to win back the rest of the school. She had to find out what was hidden in the third floor corridor. Whatever it was, it was important. It had to be if it was kept in the safest place in all of Britain, Hogwarts.

The first thing that she had to do however was fix things with her friends. Last night was proof that she couldn't do this by herself, she needed help.

Glory sat down in the common room waiting for Seamus and Lavender.

It was a few minutes later that Lavender and Seamus came down and sat down beside Glory. A lot of what they had both believed about Glory had been shaken last night and they needed to know where they stood.

"I think I need to explain what happened last night." Glory started. She wasn't very good at apologizing, in fact this was the first time that she could remember she ever had to.

"Why did you say that we could beat the troll?" Seamus asked. "We were all afraid of the troll, if Harry and his friend hadn't saved us we would have died." It had been bothering him the whole night. Why would Glory try to take credit for that?

Glory had to stop for a moment, wondering how to respond to that. "We could have beaten that troll ourselves. Harry and his friend only beat us to it because they're a year ahead of us and know more spells."

"That's just it. They know more magic than us. We never should have gone after the troll it was a mistake to begin with." Lavender said.

"Don't you see?" Glory asked. "The reason we went down there wasn't because of the troll. A troll shouldn't have even been able to get into the dungeons. Someone had to have let it loose. It all has something to do with what's on the third floor corridor. I just don't know what yet."

"Then why don't we go to the professors?" Seamus suggested. "I'm sure that they'll know what to do."

"They'd never believe us." Glory said. "All we know is that the troll was let loose as some kind of distraction. They're probably going to just pat us on the head ant tell us that everything is well in hand. I can't do this on my own. I need you're help or something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

Lavender and Seamus looked between each other, not sure what to do. If something bad was going to happen and they were the only ones that knew about it they had to do something. On the other hand they didn't really know enough magic on their own.

"I don't want anything bad to happen." Lavender said. "Why don't we tell Harry about it?" She suggested, "He might know what to do."

Glory had to think about what to say next. She knew that if she told Harry what she knew then he would take all the glory for himself. If that happened everyone would like Harry more, and she would loose a lot of the support that she still had left.

"NO, we have to prove to everyone that we're not just a bunch of kids. No one's going to take us seriously if we don't handle this ourselves." Glory finally said.

"You're right." Seamus agreed. He already knew what the other students would be thinking about them. They would say they were a bunch of kids that didn't know what they were doing. This could be the kind of thing that followed them all the way through Hogwarts.

Lavender still looked a little unconvinced but decided not to say anything.

* * *

_November 2nd, Hogwarts, the edge of the forbidden forest…_

Harry, Glory, Seamus, and Lavender followed Filch out of the school wondering what they were supposed to be doing during their detentions outside of the school.

"What are we doing out here?" Glory finally asked. "I thought we were having detention tonight."

"You are," Filch said coming to a stop outside of Hagrid's hut. "You're going into the forbidden forest with the groundskeeper," He said as he turned on his heel and quickly made his way back to the castle.

"Wait," Glory called. "What are we supposed to be doing?" She called, but Filch ignored her.

Harry knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut. He had only seen the groundskeeper on a few occasions, last year when he arrived at Hogwarts and during the Christmas feast that most of the students didn't stay for.

"Well hello there," Hagrid said jovially as he opened the door to his hut. "I got some good news for all of you. Since this isn't exactly a normal detention professor Dumbledore said that it would only have to be for one night."

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Seamus asked. He didn't like this one bit. What could they be doing tonight that would amount to a week's worth of detentions?

"There's something in the forbidden forest killing unicorns by night." Hagrid explained. "We're going to find out what it is."

"WHAT?" Seamus, Lavender, and Glory asked at once. They couldn't believe that this was what they actually had to do for their detention. It was way too dangerous, the forbidden forest was forbidden for a reason.

"It's nothing for you to worry yourselves about," Hagrid said as he started off into the forest, followed by Harry and Fang.

Glory, Seamus, and Lavender reluctantly followed them into the forest. None of them wanted to be left alone outside either.

They had only walked into the forest for about ten minutes before Hagrid realized they weren't covering enough ground, especially in the dark.

"We have to split up," Hagrid said as he turned to face the students. "We're never going to find what's after the unicorns like this."

"But it's dangerous," Seamus said. "You can't make us go out there alone!" This was an opinion that was quickly shared by both Glory and Lavender.

"You'll be fine. There isn't anything for you to worry about." Hagrid repeated himself.

"Lavender, Ginny, you go that way." Hagrid said as he pointed to the right.

"Seamus, Harry, you come with me." Hagrid said as he started walking to the left.

"Wait, that isn't fair," Glory said. "There are three of you and only two of us."

Hagrid seemed to be thinking about it as well, wondering how he was going to make things even for them when Harry beat him to it. "It's alright. If you all go to the left and the right I'll keep going forward." Harry suggested.

"Are you sure Harry? It could be dangerous out there alone." Hagrid warned, as he felt his respect for the boy growing.

"I'll be fine, if I run into trouble I'll shoot off some red sparks with my wand." Harry reassured him. "I can cover more ground by myself anyway."

"Alright," Hagrid agreed reluctantly as they all split up.

"Come on Fang," Glory called. She didn't want to be alone in case they found whatever was killing the unicorns.

"Just so you know he's a bloody coward," Hagrid called out as he walked off, followed by Seamus. It annoyed him that Glory would take Fang instead of offering him to Harry.

Harry walked further into the forest with a small smile on his face. He had missed this. It had been so long since he'd been in a magical forest.

As Harry continued to walk through the forest he noticed a few of the animals looking at him curiously. It reminded him of the way the animals looked at him in the forest behind Potter Manor. They saw him as both a wizard and an animal of the forest.

Unfortunately none of the animals seemed to know anything about what was killing the unicorns. All they could tell him is that it was something dark, something evil, and that it moved like a shadow through the forest. That was why it was able to attack the unicorns. It appeared as nothing more than a shadow, the unicorns didn't know what happened until it was too late.

Harry was brought back to reality as he heard a scream. It was unmistakably the cry of a unicorn. He ran through the forest, following the cries of the unicorn, he might not be too late to save the unicorn.

Harry slowed down as he entered a clearing. He had found the unicorn, and what was killing them. Whatever it was, it was draped in black robes. Harry could see the unicorn blood dripping from its lips as the creature looked up at him.

Without wasting any time Harry sent a burst of blue magic flying at its face, blowing it back a good ten feet. "Whatever you are, I won't let you harm the unicorns any more." He said defiantly.

"And who are you to stop me boy?" The dark figure asked in a rasping voice as it stood up to face him.

"My name is Harry," Harry said simply as he charged his hands with raw magic, making them give off a green glow.

The figure looked startled at Harry's display of magic. It had obviously never seen magic used like that before, with obviously no wand.

Harry didn't hear what the dark figure said as it whipped out its wand and shot a burst of dark purple magic at him forcing Harry to dodge to the side.

Harry clapped his hands together, bringing them in front of him as he sent a blast of concentrated green magic at the dark figure.

The dark figure tried to dodge, but was obviously the weaker of the two because he couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and Harry's magic clipped his shoulder, cutting a deep gash in his shoulder.

Harry was surprised to see that a dark black liquid oozed out of the creatures shoulder instead of blood. It spoke of a massive amount of dark rituals that the creature preformed.

The creature seemed to realize this as well because it disappeared into the shadows, retreating away.

When Harry was sure that the creature was gone he quickly moved towards the fallen unicorn. There was still a chance that it could be saved.

Harry dropped to his knees, checking the unicorn for a pulse. He was surprised to find one, it was weak but it was there.

"Harry what's going on?" Hagrid asked as he appeared in the clearing, followed by Glory, Seamus, and Lavender.

"I wasn't fast enough to stop the creature." Harry called out. "The unicorn is still alive. I think I can still save it."

"Harry," Hagrid said as he knelt down beside him. "The unicorn lost a lot of blood. Even if you could stop the bleeding, it wouldn't be enough."

"No," Harry said adamantly. "I can still save it," He said as he dug deep down with his magic and extended it outwards towards the unicorn, covering it in a green glow. He knew that it was a magical creature and it would be much more difficult. He wouldn't just be healing its wounds. He would be transferring enough of his own magical energy to the unicorn to reinitialize its magic flow. If the magic didn't flow through the unicorn properly it would die.

For everyone that was watching, the magical energy that he was pouring into the unicorn was almost palatable. Beads of sweat poured down Harry's face as he had to strain himself to push enough of his own magic into the unicorn.

Finally when Harry felt the unicorn's internal magic begin to flow he pulled back his own magic as the magic that was bathing the clearing in light stopped abruptly and Harry collapsed to the ground beside the unicorn.

The unicorn got to its feet shakily as it looked down at the young human that just saved its life, as it nudged the human with its nose, trying to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hagrid asked. He had never seen anything like it before. In his opinion Dumbledore would be hard pressed to top that.

"I'll be okay," Harry said tiredly as he patted the unicorn, lying on the ground. "That just took a lot out of me."

"How did you do that Harry?" Hagrid asked. A second year just shouldn't have that kind of power.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Harry asked as he slowly sat up. The entire school had been talking about the fact that he was the reincarnation of Merlin. How could the groundskeeper not know?

"Tell me what?" Hagrid asked in confusion.

"This summer, I found out that I was the reincarnation of Merlin," Harry said as he slowly got to his feet.

"You're Merlin incarnate?" Hagrid asked in shock. He had heard the legends as a child, that Merlin would return one day but he had never thought that it would be in his own life time. He wondered why the headmaster or any of the other teachers hadn't said anything to him.

The unicorn watched as the human spoke with the half giant. The boy had saved its life that it knew without question. This was the only human that had ever earned its respect.

The unicorn stomped its hoofs to get the boy's attention, as it created a small cut on its leg.

Harry looked over to the unicorn as it stomped its hoofs. Looking down he noticed that the unicorn's leg was bleeding. He knew that the unicorn had to have made the cut itself. He had already healed its wounds earlier.

It only meant one thing. The unicorn wanted to give him some of its blood. "Are you sure?" Harry asked softly. A unicorn giving its bloody freely was incredibly rare, and incredibly powerful, one hundred times more than if it was forcibly taken.

The unicorn nodded its head, urging Harry on.

Harry conjured a small vile, collecting just a few drops of blood, and watched as the unicorn healed itself before galloping off into the forest again.

"Do you know what you have there?" Hagrid asked in awe. He had never seen a unicorn give anything to anyone of its own free will before.

"Blood of a unicorn, freely given," Harry said as he closed the vile and put it in his pocket. It was arguably one of the most powerful magical substances in the world.

To Be Continued…


	13. Bringing Chaos to Order

Sorry it took so long to update, for some reason this chapter took much longer than usual to finish up.

On the plus side I have basically figured out how this year is going to end, and have thought up the skeleton for year two storyline.

On the issue of updating more frequently, life unfortunately keeps getting in the way, but the longer the wait between chapters usually means that I've put more thought into the story, because believe me I'm always thinking of new things to add in, new sub plots to develop.

Anyway enjoy the story, and as always please review!

* * *

The Chronicles of Merlin: The Return

Chapter Twelve

_November 2nd, Hogwarts, the edge of the forbidden forest…_

Hagrid stared at Harry in amazement. What he just witnessed he never would have believed if he hadn't seen it for himself. "I've never seen a unicorn do that before."

"It's rare," Harry admitted.

"It's a lot more than rare," Hagrid denied. It was almost like Harry was trying to down play what had just happened.

Glory wisely decided to stay quiet this time. Even she knew what happened tonight was unbelievable. The amount of magical power it took to do something like that was well beyond anything she was capable of at the moment.

"I fought the thing that was killing the unicorns," Harry said.

"Did you get a good look at it?" Hagrid asked curiously. Finding out what it was, was the first step to stopping it. "What kind of creature was it?"

"I don't know," Harry said as he remembered the fight. "It looked like some kind of wraith, but it was able to talk to me. If I had to guess I would say it was probably a wizard."

"A wizard, are you sure Harry?" Hagrid asked. "What kind of wizard would be hunting unicorns?"

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked. "Why would a wizard want unicorn blood?"

"Unicorn blood could save you if you were an inch away from death." Harry answered. "But it would only be a half life, to kill something so pure one would live a cursed life."

"Then why would anyone do it?" Lavender asked. "Why would anyone be desperate enough to do something like that?"

"There are those that would do anything for power, to get it, to keep it, and to abuse it. This wizard has been through so many magical rituals that I don't think they're even human anymore." Harry replied.

"Hagrid, are we finished?" Harry asked. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

"Sure Harry, I have to report this to Professor Dumbledore anyway." Hagrid replied. Whatever this creature was, it was obvious that it was after the Philosophers Stone.

Everyone quickly made their way back to the castle. No one wanted to be outside tonight after everything that had happened.

* * *

_November 2nd, Hogwarts, the Headmaster's office… _

"I've never seen anything like it before Professor," Hagrid said as he paced the office. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me about Harry?" He asked.

"Slow down Hagrid," Dumbledore said as he watched Hagrid pace. "What has happened, from the beginning if you please?"

"Harry found what was killing the unicorns," Hagrid said after taking a breath. "He said it looked like some kind of wraith, and that it was probably a wizard that used a lot of dark rituals."

"What?" Dumbledore asked his full attention now on Hagrid.

"I didn't seem him fight the wizard, or the wraith, or what ever it was, but he healed a unicorn professor. I've never seen anything like it before in my life. I could see the magic that was pouring out of him. It was incredible… I felt it." Hagrid remembered the events that had just transpired.

"How is that possible?" Dumbledore wondered. Wizards weren't just able to pour out their magic like that, and certainly shouldn't be able to heal unicorns. They were made almost entirely out of magic, much more than any adolescent wizard should possess.

"I don't know Professor." Hagrid replied. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me that Harry was Merlin incarnate?" It had been the question that he had been wondering about ever since Harry had told him.

Dumbledore sighed mentally. He had hoped that this was something that wouldn't have come up. The groundskeeper was the kind of person that trusted others easily, as Harry no doubt already knew. He would have to be careful of what he told Hagrid from now on. There was no telling how much he would tell Harry of.

"I apologize, Hagrid," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone. "It must have slipped my mind." He had used that very tone with quite a few powerful and influential people, and it always produced the same result.

"It's alright professor," Hagrid said, feeling bad for questioning his trust in the headmaster. He should have known that the Headmaster never would have done something like that on purpose.

"Was there anything else?" Dumbledore asked, wondering what else could have happened.

"There was Professor," Hagrid remembered. "The unicorn that Harry saved willingly gave some of its blood to Harry."

"Blood of a unicorn, freely given?" Dumbledore asked. Was such a thing even possible?

"Thank you Hagrid," Dumbledore dismissed him as he leaned back in his chair, and waited for the half giant to leave.

Dumbledore knew now that he had to get control of Harry now more than ever. He was becoming dangerous, to him, and to all of his plans. There was no telling what the boy would get into next.

Harry's influence among the students was also increasing. He was a far cry from the timid little Hufflepuff from the previous year. He could not be allowed to continue as he was.

Perhaps this was the best time to send that letter to Minister Fudge, he thought as he pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

_Minster Fudge,_

_It has come to my attention that Harry, the reincarnation of Merlin is without a guardian. This can not be allowed to continue. He must be trained in the ways of wizarding culture, and can not be allowed to sway to the dark side._

_He will one day hold a position of great power and influence not just among British wizards, but also other wizards around the world. _

_I respectfully request that Harry be placed under my guardianship, as a Dumbledore, so that he may learn to become a productive member of society._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Oder of Merlin 1st class. _

Finishing the letter Dumbledore summoned a school owl and sent it off to the Minister. If everything went according to plan the boy would be under his control by the end of the week.

* * *

_November 3rd, Hogwarts, the Great Hall…_

Harry yawned as he sat down to breakfast. He was still feeling tired from the battle with the dark wizard, and transferring his magic to the unicorn to save it.

"Quit it Harry, you're making me yawn too." Ron said with his own yawn.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Draco asked. "I thought that you were a morning person."

"Was it the detention you had last night? I still don't think that was fair." Hermione asked.

"I used a lot more of my magic than I thought that I would have to last night." Harry said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "It was just a detention, how much magic could you have used?"

"That's kind of a long story, one we really don't have time for now. How about we meet in the room of requirement after classed?" Harry offered.

"Then can you teach us occlumency?" Hermione asked. Ever since Harry had mentioned it she couldn't wait until Harry would teach them.

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed. It had been bothering him ever since he found out that Snape could read his thoughts any time he wanted.

"I guess it's a good a time as any," Harry agreed. "It isn't going to be easy though," he warned. "If I'm going to be teaching you occlumency, there are actually quite a few other things that we might as well work on."

Hermione was almost as giddy as she heard what Harry had to say. She knew for a fact that what Harry was going to teach them was much more advanced than what they were learning now.

"What kind of things?" Draco asked curiously. He was just as excited as Ron and Hermione.

"You'll see after classes," Harry promised. "Come on Draco, we're going to be late for transfiguration if we don't leave now."

The four friends split up as they all headed to their classes. Hermione and Ron to Potions, while Harry and Draco headed to transfiguration.

* * *

_November 3rd, Hogwarts, Potions classroom…_

Ron and Hermione sat in potions, doing their best to stay out of Snape's way. The last thing they wanted was for him to be going through their heads, or docking points from their respective houses.

Snape unfortunately had other ideas. He knew for a fact that the best way to find out what was going on was to search the mind of Harry's friends.

Snape knew that blasted boy Harry couldn't harm him. Cauterizing his mind magic? It was totally unheard of, and even if it was possible he knew that the headmaster could protect him.

He knew that this was the best time to search Weasley, and Granger's minds. It was only a mater of time before Harry instructed them in the art of occlumency. For the moment he could enter both of their minds undetected.

Snape quickly entered Hermione's mind, searching for any memories about Harry, or about anything he had told her. He was annoyed to find that there really wasn't as much information as he had thought.

Harry had already known that this was something that he and the headmaster would attempt. Therefore he didn't tell them anything of importance, or what Snape and the Headmaster didn't already know.

Snape pulled out of Hermione's mind, and entered Ron's hoping to find a little more information. It was unlikely, but worth the attempt.

As Snape searched through Ron mind he hit pay dirt. Ron Weasley knew where the meeting place was, where Harry would be teaching them, and more importantly how to get there. Granger only had a vague idea, nowhere near enough information to find this 'room of requirement.' The idiot girl must not have being paying attention when the Weasley brat had led them there the first time so her memories were naturally clouded.

Snape could not wait to tell the headmaster what was going on. He could just imagine the ancient knowledge that Harry would impart.

Hermione and Ron could tell immediately what Snape was doing. The most annoying part of it however was the fact that he thought they didn't even know what he was doing.

Now that they knew that such a thing was possible, they could see the signs easily. Snape was looking at them, one after the other. His eyes were locked on them, and he didn't move an inch, or even say a word.

Hermione held back a shiver of disgust as Snape locked his eyes on her. Snape had violated Ron's mind, and had done the same to her, even though she couldn't feel it.

Ron was having much the same feelings. He wanted so much to run up to the vile man, and knock him out. He could not wait until he could fight back against him.

* * *

_November 3rd, Hogwarts, Transfiguration classroom…_

The transfiguration class was well on its way as a realization struck Harry. All of the teachers were handpicked by Professor Dumbledore. This meant that all of the Professors were loyal to Dumbledore. He would be surprised if they would even listen to anything against him.

"Draco we have a problem," Harry whispered to Draco.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked.

"I just realized something. If Headmaster Dumbledore, and Professor Snape can't be trusted then how do we know who else can be trusted?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes widened at the implication. He knew just as well as Harry that Headmaster Dumbledore had hand picked the entire teaching staff.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you could show the rest of the class how to transfigure you quills into birds?" Professor McGonagall asked. She noticed them whispering, instead of paying attention to her lecture.

"Of course Professor," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and effortlessly transfigured his quill into a dove that gracefully flew around the room before settling on Harry's finger.

Professor McGonagall was surprised by what she saw. The bird was obviously no ordinary dove. It was easily twice the size of a normal dove, and its wings were trimmed with blue.

"…Very well done Harry" McGonagall said as got over her shock, "how about you Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, hoping to catch at least one of them for not paying attention.

Draco repeated the process, putting a little more effort into it than Harry had and was able to produce a robin. It flew around the room in a similar fashion as the dove before settling on the desk in front of them.

Professor McGonagall was surprised that Draco was able to transfigure a quill into a bird as well, something that the rest of the class had been working diligently towards with very little success.

The bird was not as special as the Dove that Harry had transfigure, but it was still a very advanced piece of magic, made even more impressive by the fact that this was the first time that she had seen either of them attempt the transfiguration.

"Very well 15 points each," Professor McGonagall said. She knew at the moment that the house points didn't seem to mean very much to the students anymore. Glory seemed to have regained control of herself however. She was no longer docking points unnecessarily from the other houses, except for Hufflepuff, and seemed to have stopped awarding Gryffindor points unnecessarily… for the moment.

"You may cancel the transfigurations," Professor McGonagall instructed them as she started to walk off.

"Finite-" Draco began to say before Harry grabbed his arm stopping him. "Harry what-"

"Don't Draco," Harry said as he released his arm.

"What is the problem Harry?" McGonagall asked, as she wondered what the problem was.

"You can't turn it back into a quill Draco." Harry replied. "That's the same as killing it."

"Harry in a few days the magic will wear off, and those birds will turn back into quills anyway." McGonagall reminded him. "They were never alive to begin with."

"That doesn't change the fact that they're alive now. If I had transfigured a quill into you Professor would you not want those few days, no matter how fleeting they were?" Harry asked trying to get his point across.

"That level of transfiguration is impossible Harry," McGonagall said more gently. She could see how much this meant to him. "The amount of magic necessary would be enormous."

"Impossibility is the creation of those that have tried and were unsuccessful." Harry replied, knowing that he was going off topic.

"Those that dwell on the impossible forget to be thankful for the things that are possible." McGonagall replied. She had no idea that Harry was so astute.

"We would not have attained the possible if we had not constantly reached out for the impossible." Harry answered back.

"…True." McGonagall conceded. "Very well, you may wait for the magic to wear off."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said with a smile. "Go," Harry instructed the birds. "Enjoy this life."

The two birds chirped happily as they flew around Harry and Draco a couple of times before flying out the open window.

"Wouldn't it have been better not to transfigure them at all?" Blaze Zabini asked. "That way they wouldn't have to die?" She asked now that she really thought about it.

"Blaze you were born, not in the way those birds were born today but born all the same, and you will cease to exist, just as they will some day. Would you really choose not to exist to save yourself from death?" Harry asked.

Blaze glanced at him as thought about what he said. She could see why Draco thought so highly of him.

* * *

_November 3rd, the Ministry of Magic, Minister Fudge's office…_

Minister Fudge had just finished reading the letter he had received from Headmaster Dumbledore.

As always what the headmaster said was true. The boy was quite popular, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would become ever more influential as time went by.

Those that the boy was seen to associate with would also see a dramatic rise in their own influence, and careers.

So the question was, would the boy be the tool of the headmaster or the ministry?

Fudge imagined all the influence he would gain if Harry was a ward of the ministry. He could just imagine it. Harry would become the poster boy for the ministry. If he had control of Harry he could do no wrong in the eyes of the ministry. His loyalty to the people would be beyond question.

Thinking about Dumbledore's letter, he couldn't help but laugh. The idea that he would give control to quite possibly the most influential person in wizarding history was ridiculous.

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_I have received your petition to for guardianship of Harry, and upon careful consideration I must reject your request._

_Harry is far too important to be taken care of by the headmaster of a school. He will require a specialized education that the ministry can only provide. _

_Rest assured that Harry will be brought up to be a productive member of society, under careful supervision as a ward of the ministry._

_As of this moment I will consider the matter closed, good day Albus._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin 2nd Class._

Cornelius smiled as he thought about the reaction the letter would have upon the meddling headmaster.

As he attached the letter to a ministry owl he wished he could see the look on the headmaster's face as he read the letter.

That would teach the headmaster to mind his own business. It was about time that someone put him in his place, to think that a mere headmaster could be more powerful than the minister of Magic.

* * *

_November 3rd, Hogwarts, the Gryffindor Common Room…_

Glory smiled. Ron Weasley had just left the common room, and Ginny Weasley was in the dorms. They where the last people she wanted to hear what she had to talk to Lavender and Seamus about.

"Ok, he's gone," Glory said when she saw the portrait close. "We have to figure out what's going on. Whatever that thing was in the forest, I know it has something to do with what's going on with the three headed dog in the third floor corridor."

"It does seem a little weird that all of this stuff is happening at once. It can't just be a coincidence." Lavender agreed.

"Wait a minute," Seamus realized with a start. "There is a giant three headed dog in the third floor corridor of the school."

"Yes Seamus, we already know that." Glory said, not realizing what Seamus was saying. "Now what-"

"Don't you get it?" Seamus exclaimed. "There's only one person that could have gotten a three headed dog inside of Hogwarts. It had to have been Hagrid, the grounds keeper."

"Of course," Glory realized, nearly smacking herself for not realizing something so obvious. "Hagrid has to know something else about what was going on."

The trio quickly left the common room to Hagrid's hut, hoping that he would be there.

Glory, Seamus, and Lavender were panting as they banged on the door to Hagrid's hut. They had run the entire way there.

"What are you doing out here?" Hagrid asked as he opened the door and looked down at the students. It was odd to have visitors at this time of night.

"We… have… to talk… to you… Hagrid," Glory wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alright, you better come inside then. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?" He asked as he moved out of the door way to let the students inside.

After the trio had a chance to catch their breath they sat around the fire, and began to talk about why they came.

"Hagrid, we know that there's a giant three headed dog in the third floor corridor." Glory stated.

"You know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked before he could stop himself.

"Wait a minute, you named a giant three headed dog… FLUFFY?" Lavender asked incredulously.

"What? I think that Fluffy is a perfectly good name for a dog," Hagrid said, feeling indignant.

"So you do know about the dog," Glory pointed out. "Why is it up there in the first place? What is it guarding?" Glory demanded.

"Oh no," Hagrid said as he realized what he had done. "I'm not talking about this anymore." He said as he got to his feet and started to usher the students out.

"Come on Hagrid," Seamus implored. "You have to tell us something."

"No, that's between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid said as he opened the door to his hut.

"So there's a Nicholas Flamel involved in this somehow," Seamus said as Hagrid ushered them outside.

"Oh no, I certainly shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid said feeling annoyed with himself that he had allowed that much to slip as he closed the door.

* * *

_November 3rd, Hogwarts, the Room of Requirements…_

"So what are you going to be teaching us Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well a lot of things actually. Now that I've had a chance to think about it, if I'm going to teach you occlumency, then I might as well teach you legemency as well. You'll have a better understanding of how to protect your mind if you know how it's going to be attacked.

I also know a few things about increasing your magical power as well that you should probably know as well." Harry said thoughtfully.

"So when do we get started?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Right now," Harry answered. "There are three pillars to true power. The first is mind, the second is magic, and the last is body." Harry lectured.

Controlling one is not easy, two is challenging, three is extremely difficult, and all of that's child's play in comparison to keeping all three in perfect harmony." Harry explained.

"What do we do first?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is get in better physical shape." Harry explained.

"Why does that matter?" Draco wondered. "Wouldn't it be easier just to train magic?" Draco honestly wondered. As far as he knew that was always the way it was done.

"It's important because they are all connected. Your mind, your magic and your body, they all need each other to work properly." Harry explained. He knew it was difficult concept to grasp, but in time they would all understand.

"Draco, Ron I want you to run a few laps," Harry said as a running track appeared before them.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked, wondering why Hermione didn't have to exercise.

"Some of what I'm going to teach you varies from person to person. I have to do the same for the both of you soon as well." Harry said.

Ron grumbled a little but soon joined Draco on the track.

"Ok Hermione let's get started," Harry said as he sat down cross legged on the floor, motioning for Hermione to join him.

When Hermione sat down Harry took both of Hermione's hands and looked into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione stared back into Harry's eyes, wondering what was going to happen. "What are we-" Hermione began to say before the world around her suddenly disappeared.

She wasn't sitting anymore. She was just standing in a beautiful forest. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Where are we Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked around in wonder.

"We are inside my mind Hermione, or more accurately a representation of my mind. I thought that you would have a better understanding of what we were going to be doing if you could see my mind." Harry explained.

"I didn't think it would be like this," Hermione asked in wonderment. "Will my mind be like this as well?"

"It can be. This is the way that I choose to perceive my mind, my body, and my magic. It will take time but if you want to you can achieve it as well." Harry explained

"Come on, let's go see your mind," Harry said as they suddenly left Harry's mind and appeared in Hermione's.

"How did you do that Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering how they suddenly left Harry's mind.

"It is a form of legemency, since you have no defenses anyone with even the smallest amount of skill can enter your mind without you knowing about them." Harry reminded her. The mind arts had quickly become one of the most important things that he had to teach his friends.

"How long will it be before I can protect myself?" Hermione asked. She knew that she could trust Harry, but the headmaster and Snape were a completely different matter.

"I'm not really sure." Harry said as they entered Hermione's mind. "The one thing that you have to remember is that this is your mind. In here the only power others have is that which you give them."

"My mind doesn't look like yours," Hermione said in disappointment as she looked around. It was nowhere near the forest of Harry's mind. There were a few shrubs, some patches of grass, and a few trees that looked like they had been twisted by the wind. It looked almost like a waste land.

"This is what your mind, body, and magic are now. It is what any witch or wizard's mind would look like."

"What do we do first?" Hermione asked. She certainly could not leave things the way they were.

"First I want you to picture a fire, a fire that consumes everything here." Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked. "How's that going to fix anything?"

"Do not worry it won't hurt us. This is all just an interface that your mind created. It will be much faster and easier to start again rather than expend the energy to fix everything." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, trusting Harry's advice. She envisioned a fire that slowly consumed the area, finally burning down all of the gnarled shrubs, and patches of grass.

"Ok Hermione," Harry said as the fire finally burned out. "Now I want you to imagine a cleansing rain, washing over the ground."

Hermione created the rain and watched as it washed away what was left of the dead plants.

"Don't stop the rain, Hermione." Harry said when it looked like Hermione was about to stop. "Allow the water to collect until it forms a lake."

Hermione sighed tiredly as the lake finally formed. This had taken much more out of her than she had thought it would.

"Now comes the best part," Harry said as he stood beside Hermione, "watch."

Hermione watched as grass slowly started to grow filling the Spartan area. The forest that she had started was nowhere near as lush as Harry's was but it was a start.

"That lake is a representation of your magic, the forest is a representation of your body, and the walls you will build around the forest will be a representation of your mind," Harry explained.

"This is amazing Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "Does everyone that learns to occlumency and legemency know how to do this?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "From what I was able to learn from Snape's mind he considers himself a master occlumence, and all he has are his mind shields. He has no concept of an interface to control his shields, or even thought to link his body, magic, and mind."

It was strange. Linking the mind, body, and magic together was almost second nature to Harry. It was how it had always been done, but modern wizards did not even seem to have a concept of this, and those that even knew of the mind arts were few and far between.

* * *

_November 3rd, Hogwarts, Outside of the room of requirements…_

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape stood outside of the room of requirements. They had arrived a few minutes after Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione had arrived.

"So this is where Harry trains his inner circle?" Dumbledore asked. He wondered what Harry could be teaching the other students.

"Yes headmaster, I'm sure of it." Snape said implicitly. "The Weasley boy has no mind shields to speak of, and neither does the know-it-all Granger."

"I see that you haven't taken Harry's warning to heart." Dumbledore observed. It was true that his plans to gain control of Harry were already well under way, but if Serverus continued the way he was he would have to tip his hand earlier than he liked.

"It is nothing to worry about." Snape said arrogantly. "The boy was just bluffing. No one has that kind of power. I could easily put him in his place. Merlin incarnate or not he is still just a child."

"Shall we go then?" Dumbledore asked as he disillusioned himself and Snape. He was initially surprised that anyone else even knew of this place. He had discovered it purely by accident in his youth, but lost interest soon after he realized that he could not take anything with him out of the room of requirements.

Snape and Dumbledore silently entered the room of requirements, careful not to make any noise. It was pointless however, because they found that the room was empty.

"Of course," Dumbledore realized, after thinking it over for a moment. "The room of requirement provides the user with anything they could ask for, in this case Harry asked for a private room without any interruptions. The only way we could enter the room with Harry's requirements is by creating a brand new room for us."

"This doesn't bother you?" Snake asked, feeling incredibly put out. All his work had been for nothing.

"No Serverus, I have my own plans in place." Dumbledore said confidently. "I should have Harry under my thumb very soon."

"You have a plan?" Snape asked, wondering what it could be. He was loathed to admit it, but Harry was nobody's fool, and was very rarely taken by surprise.

"I have arranged to take custody of Harry." Dumbledore explained his plan. "As his guardian he will have to do as I say, and I will also gain control of his finances, as well as be able to choose the courses he takes at Hogwarts."

"What stops Harry from simply leaving?" Snape wondered. "No one still knows how he is able to travel the way he does, or even how to stop him from doing it."

"Harry will not leave his friends," Dumbledore said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked curiously.

"It is his greatest weakness, his inability to see the bigger picture. He would never even dream of leaving his friends behind, regardless of the possible gains." Dumbledore said smugly. Now that he knew how Harry thought it would be child's play to keep him under his thumb.

"What would stop him from simply taking his friends with him?" Snape asked, playing devil's advocate.

"Quite simple my boy." Dumbledore said, happy that his plan were coming together. "As headmaster of this school I would impress upon him the needs for a proper education to become a functional member of society, and if his friends were still to leave with him their wands would be snapped, and they will be forbidden to perform magic."

"Quite right," Snape agreed. He doubted it would stop Harry from performing magic, but his friends definitely showed no aptitude for wand less magic.

* * *

_November 3rd, Hogwarts, the headmaster's office…_

He headmaster sat in his chair with a smile of anticipation on his face. He knew that he would be receiving the letter from Cornelius Fudge at any moment. No doubt to applaud his act of generosity and of course to get the paper work started for his new charge.

As if in answer to Albus's plans a ministry owl swooped in through the open window with a letter tied to its leg.

"Right on time Fudge,"Dumbledore mused as he opened the letter and sent the ministry owl on its way.

As he read the letter the smile on his face quickly dropped, his face getting red as his mood rapidly turned to anger.

Dumbledore shot to his feet, seething as he crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fireplace.

"That impudent little weasel! How dare he? That fool thinks he can order me around?" Dumbledore paced his office. "Considers the matter closed does he? That fool would not even be where he is now if it were not for me! It is time that idiot learned the price for interfering with my plans."

Dumbledore pulled out another sheet of parchment as he started a new letter.

_Collective chairs of the wizengamot,_

_Cornelius Fudge has overstepped his bounds as minister of magic in his decision to remove Merlin incarnate from Hogwarts, which I fear is a grave mistake. _

_I am calling an emergency meeting of the wizengamot to put an immediate halt to the unjustified actions of minister Fudge. _

_We have held our tongues for far too long about the goings on of Fudge and it is time to put his fanaticism to an end. _

_Hogwarts is obviously the best place for Harry, as it has been for countless generations of wizards. _

_I ask you to overturn this obvious and transparent attempt to take advantage of Harry, at the earliest possible trial date._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Oder of Merlin 1st class._

As Albus finished the letter and sent it off with Fawkes he smiled. He had been meaning to put the minister back in place, and now he could kill two birds with one stone.

He was sure that wizengamot would award him custody of Harry, especially since he knew that the trial date would be far too soon for Fudge to mount any kind of political moves himself.

What Dumbledore failed to realize or dismissed entirely however was that the earliest that the wizengamot was able to convene would be three days, and the press was notified immediately after a trial date was set. These announcements were usually buried towards the back of the Daly Prophet, and were largely ignored by the wizarding population.

To Be Continued…


	14. Line in the Sand

I know that it's been a really long time since i updated, and it's mostly a case of real life getting in the way, and i've also been working on a new fanfiction as well, which i recommend that you check out Stargate Sg1: Revolutions Hopefully i can get back on track with the upadates, especially since i've figured out how the year is going to end. As always any feedback will be appreciated, and changes to proper names, spelling, etc. are probably going to be worked out at the very end of the story when i do the final version.

The Chronicles of Merlin:

Chapter Thirteen

_November 4th, Hogwarts, the Great Hall…

* * *

_

Harry had just finished his morning exercises and had just walked into the great hall when he was nearly pounced on by Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Ron.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked almost in a panic.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Ginny asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked in confusion as he wondered what was going on.

"Here," Draco said as he handed Harry the daily Prophet.

"Harry looked down, the headline immediately getting his attention. "Dumbledore vs. Fudge."

* * *

_Dumbledore vs. Fudge _

_In a surprise announcement by the Ministry of Magic there will be a custody hearing for the legal guardianship of Harry, the reincarnation of Merlin. _

_On one side of the argument is Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and Order of Merlin First Class, and on the other side Cornelius Fudge, the current minister of magic, and Order of the Second Class. _

_Albus Dumbledore recently reveled his interest in the guardianship of Harry, sighting the need for a proper guardian to make sure that Harry grows into a productive member of society. _

_Cornelius Fudge made a similar argument, but sighted the fact that Harry would only receive the proper guidance under a carefully controlled ministry curriculum. _

_Both prominent members of wizarding society have already made claims that the other is using Harry as a tool for their own political and financial ambitions… _

_

* * *

_

Harry didn't bother to finish reading the article as he crumpled it up angrily and threw it on the ground before storming outside.

Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Ron quickly followed Harry outside, finally catching up with him outside of the castle.

"Harry mate," Ron asked as he watched Harry pace. "Are you going to be alright?" He had never seen Harry this angry. In fact he had never really seen Harry angry.

"Don't worry about this Harry." Draco said. "I'll contact my father. I know that he'll be able to do something about this. What if he requested to adopt you instead?" He offered.

"That isn't the point!" Harry said angrily. "What they are doing is criminal! They're trying to steam roll me. They act as if I'm an object, a tool for their own ambitions. Neither one of them give a damn about what I think or anyone else!"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked. She knew what the headmaster and minister were doing was wrong, but there was no law preventing it.

"This isn't the same world that Merlin died defending." Harry said as his anger began to dissolve. "The wizarding population has subjugated and marginalized every other magical being, and because of it they have grown weak and complacent.

They are not only content to be lead around the nose by every would be minister and headmaster that comes along, but they now seem to need it.

They don't even realize that what they are doing is guaranteeing the extinction of the entire wizarding race."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. How could all of that mean the extinction of the wizarding race?

"How much more do you think that the other magical races are going to put up with? How long before they say they've had enough?" Harry asked not waiting for an answer. "Unless something changes very quickly they will rise up against us."

"You think there will be enough of them to destroy all of us?" Draco asked in shock.

"There are less witches and wizards born every year, while the populations of the other magical races remain constant. It is an inevitability. If we don't embrace them as equals soon, they will do to us what the other witches and wizards did to them." Harry warned.

"Hermione what would someone in the muggle world do if they didn't agree with a law?" Harry asked, going off subject.

"Well, they would probably speak to a member of parliament, and failing that they would protest the law until it was changed." Hermione responded not sure where Harry was going with this.

"I've been reading as much as I could about recent wizarding history, and I've found out what happens to anyone that speaks out." Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked. A lot of the things that Harry had said made a lot of sense. It was strange that he hadn't considered them until now.

"Everyone that has spoken out against the ministry has been labeled a dark lord, and persecuted by the law." Harry explained. "Tell me, have any of you heard of someone called Octavious Grindewald?"

"Of course," Hermione answered automatically. "He was a dark lord killed by Headmaster Dumbledore in 1945."

"Yes he was." Harry replied. "But do you know why he was killed?"

"He was killing other wizards and witches, he had to be stopped." Ron answered, wondering where Harry was going with this.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Who did he kill?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "He killed lots of people. My parents told me all about it."

"Then why, in three days of searching have I never found a single mention of one actual person that Octavious Grindewald killed? There are plenty of newspaper reports that say he killed hundreds of people, but the actual names of the people are missing."

Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny stood their thinking about what Harry said. This didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't there be a list of people that Grindewald killed?

"I started digging even more after that." Harry continued. "I researched other dark lords, and do you know what I found?" Harry asked.

Harry's friends just shook their heads, wondering. "Names… Every other dark lord had a list of people that they killed. It only took me a few hours to find their victims, for five of the dark lords before him, and the dark lord after him."

"What are you saying Harry?" Hermione asked, she didn't like what all of this was leading to.

"Something doesn't feel right about what happened to Grindewald. This may not be the first time the ministry steam rolled someone. I don't know what really happened to Lord Grindewald, or even if he was a dark lord. All I know for sure is that the ones in power now know something about what happened."

"Are you saying that Cornelius Fudge, and Albus Dumbledore conspired against this Octavious Grindewald?" Draco asked in shock.

"Both Cornelius Fudge, and Albus Dumbledore rose to power shortly after the fall of Grindewald," Harry pointed out, neither agreeing or disagreeing with what Draco said.

"Do you think that they have something similar planned for you?" Ginny asked in alarm.

"It's a probability," Harry admitted. "But the chance of something like that backfiring is too high. The political fallout would be too much to risk."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Every wizard and witch in the world knows the name Merlin." Draco explained. "That name is known internationally as one of the greatest and most powerful wizards in history. The witches and wizards in England may believe everything that the minister and headmaster say, but the rest of the world will need more proof than the word of a school teacher and a politician."

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked. "What are you going to do? You can't let either one of them adopt you." She couldn't imagine how horrible they would try to make Harry's life.

"I know." Harry sighed. "The minister is more than likely already changing laws to increase his chances against Dumbledore, and Dumbledore is probably turning the wizengamot against Fudge as we speak."

"From the looks of things they're probably going to be arguing for weeks about it." Ron said. The whole thing was ridiculous, if anyone knew how to take care of themselves it would be Harry.

"That's it!" Harry said as he looked over at Ron.

"What's 'it'?" Ron asked, confused.

"You're brilliant you know that Ron?" Harry said with a smile at the idea.

"…okay." Ron said in confusion. "Why exactly am I brilliant this time?"

"Fudge and Dumbledore are going to argue for weeks to see who gets custody of me, that can work." Harry decided. "Draco, forget what I said before." Harry turned to his other friend. "Ask your father if he can try to adopt me, and ask him to ask anyone else that he can trust to do the same."

"I get it Harry." Draco said chuckling. "As long as they're arguing about who gets custody over you no one can get custody over you."

"Ron, Ginny, would you be able to get your parents to do the same?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed. "As far as we're concerned you're already one of the family."

"Come on," Harry said as he led them back into the great hall. "I just need one more person's help."

"Luna!" Harry called as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Harry," Luna said dreamily as she stared at the current incarnation of Merlin.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something Luna?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her.

"Are you looking for the crumple horned Snorlack's too?" Luna asked. "My father and I haven't had any luck yet, we thought we were sure once in Poland, but it turned out to be just a trick of the light," she finished off feeling disappointed.

"Oh…, that's probably because you were looking in the wrong place," Harry said absently.

"What?" Hermione jumped in. "There's no such things as a crumple horned Snorlack Harry." Hermione replied. She had quite a few conversations with Luna, but she could never quite convince her of that.

"Sure there is Hermione." Harry disagreed. "Luna, crumple horned Snorlack's prefer warmer climates. The last time I saw one was in Brazil, of course that was a few hundred years ago…" Harry trailed off realizing that he'd been drawn of track.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Luna agreed. "Thank you Harry." She said with a bright smile. "What did you need help with?"

"Your father owns the Quibbler right?" Harry asked as Luna nodded. "Good, because it turns out that the Headmaster and the Minister seem to want to adopt me. I was wondering if you could ask your father to see if anyone else would be willing to adopt me?"

Luna started laughing hysterically at the idea, drawing quite a few stares from the rest of the house, most if which hadn't heard the conversation that she had with Harry.

"Thank you Luna, I can always count on you." Harry said with a smile as got up to leave for classes. He had Herbology with Hermione soon.

"Harry are you sure that was wise?" Hermione asked as she caught up with him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Asking Luna for help, her father's 'newspaper' is a tabloid." Hermione said. "And she isn't the most logical person in the world either." She pointed out.

"I know." Harry agreed. "That's what I like about her. She can think outside of the box. Approaching a problem logically is only get you so far, sometimes you have to go on faith."

"But still Harry," Hermione conceded that point however reluctantly. "Are you sure you want to use a tabloid to get your message across? I think that you'd have a much easier time of it if you used the Daily Prophet." She insisted.

"Have you ever looked into who runs the prophet?" Harry asked.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"They're owned by the ministry," Harry revealed. "It's nothing more than a ministry propaganda machine."

"How do you know that?" Hermione wondered why Harry would be searching for that.

"I came across it in a book when I was researching materials to make my staff with." Harry explained. "Which makes the Quibbler the only free newspaper in Britain."

"I hope you're right about this," Hermione said, clearly believing that it was a gamble.

"Me too." Harry replied. "There was one other thing I needed to talk to you about as well."

"What's that?" Hermione wondered.

"I need you to watch out for Luna, she's told me what some of the other kids do to her." Harry replied.

"I know," Hermione said with a scowl. She didn't like how some of the other members of her house treated Luna as well. Sure, she had her fare share of disagreements with the girl, but she had never let is escalate.

"She reminds me a lot of you." Harry said as they continued to walk.

"What?" Hermione said coming to a halt. She didn't think they had very much in common at all.

"Well… you're both very smart." Harry said. "And when you believe something there's very little anyone else can do to change your minds. In fact the only-" Harry suddenly stopped with a gasp.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering what was going on.

"I can feel it again… there's something or someone very powerful in this school." Harry said as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Was it the same thing as before?" Hermione asked, remembering that Harry had said much the same thing a month ago.

"I… think so… why can't I remember it? It feels so familiar." Harry asked himself in frustration.

"Do you know if it's dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure… maybe." Harry replied, starting to block his senses from the power. "Whatever it is we have to be prepared. Tonight, after classes we'll continue with the lessons."

"Ok Harry." Hermione agreed. "Do you think we should inform the teachers?"

"No," Harry sighed in relief when the power faded from his senses. "It's gone now, and the teachers would never believe us. If they can't feel it for themselves they'll think we're making it up."

_November 4th, Hogwarts, East wall of the Castle…

* * *

_

The waiting was finally over. She could feel it for certain this time. He was weaker than she remembered last but Merlin was back, he was in the castle somewhere, it was just a matter of finding him now.

"The time is coming Merlin, the time for my revenge, and nothing shall save you from it!" She promised as she stared at the castle.

This school was the most likely place that he would be. If she knew anything at all about Merlin it was the fact that he was always looking for new magic's to learn. It was an inevitability that he would be here.

Unfortunately the magic's of Hogwarts worked both ways. Just as she could feel Merlin he could feel her, but that was it. The magic that was contained inside Hogwarts blanketed the area, making pinpointing an individual magical signature impossible. She could be standing right next to Merlin and she would never know it.

_November 4th, Hogwarts, the room of requirement…

* * *

_

Harry walked into the room of requirement to find Ron, Draco, and Hermione already there waiting for him. "You all did very well last night." Harry said, remembering how well they had done creating their mental interfaces.

"Draco, would you like to start first?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Draco said as he sat down beside his friend.

"Ron Hermione, please do the exercises that I showed you yesterday.

Ron and Hermione started to jog around a track that formed in the room. They still needed a lot of work on the physical side of things.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, delving into his mind. When he opened them he found himself in Draco's mind which was fairly similar to Hermione and Ron's so far.

There was a large lake off to the side, and grass intermixed with spots of soil, that were slowly being filled with grass.

"Not bad," Harry said as he looked around. "I can see some improvements since last night." He complimented.

"Thanks," Draco said as he looked around as well. The forest definitely looked a little greener now. "What are you teaching today?"

"I think that you'll like this one in particular." Harry said with a smile as a gigantic war elephant popped into existence. It was easily three times the size of a regular elephant.

"What the hell is that?" Draco demanded as he fell back in shock.

"This is Dende," Harry said with a smile as he patted the war elephant's leg. "He is the guardian of my mind. If anyone where to enter my mind without permission they would face him."

"Has that ever happened before?" Draco asked as he stared in awe at the animal.

"Not yet, Dende for the most part stops aggressive assaults on my mind shields." Harry explained.

"And you're going to teach me how to do that?" Draco asked.

"Yes, now think of an animal, preferably something you revere. Something you associate with strength." Harry explained.

Draco closed his eyes as he thought. There was only one animal that he could think of that would fit the bill. An image began to form in his mind of a large dragon, it's scales completely white and it's eyes a deep blue.

Finally when Draco opened his eyes he was disappointed not to see the dragon that he had envisioned. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you did great," Harry said with a smile.

"Well what happened? Where is it?" Draco asked. A dragon that large couldn't really hide out here.

Harry pointed down with his finger to Draco's feet.

Draco slowly looked down to find himself staring into the eyes of a baby dragon. "…he's a little smaller than I imagined."

Harry burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face. "Honestly, did you think it would be born fully grown?"

Draco looked down at the dragon to see it scurry over to Dende and bump it's leg playfully.

Dende looked down to the baby dragon, then used its trunk to tickle the elephant playfully until it was rolling around the ground laughing.

Draco looked at his dragon with a snort of amusement. "Well it's a relief to know that my mind is so well …defended."

"He'll grow up to be big and strong." Harry assured him. "When he gets a little older he can stop anyone from entering your mind you don't want. It's the fastest way to protect you from Snape and Dumbledore."

"The fastest?" Draco asked. "Is there better ways to do it?"

"Remember what I told you, mind, magic, and body. When you have mastered all three there won't be anyone that would be capable of accessing your mind without your consent."

"Is he all we're going to be working on?" Draco asked as he looked down at the baby dragon that was standing by his feet now.

"Not quite, but I think you should give him a name." Harry said as he watched the playful dragon.

Draco looked at the dragon carefully, trying to think of a name that would fit. "…Trouble." Draco said with a smile he watched the baby dragon try to knock down Dende again, with the same results. "His name is going to be Trouble."

"Good choice," Harry said with a smile, easily seeing how well the name fit.

"Ok Draco, you have the basics of your forest down, but let's try for something a little more advanced. I want you to imaging a baby sapling forming in front of us." Harry instructed.

Draco nodded as closed his eyes and imagined a sapling pushing its way out of the ground.

When he finally stopped he was breathing heavily and had to wipe the sweat away from his brow. "That was tough."

"You did great Draco," Harry praised as he looked down at the sapling. "Do you know what you just did here?"

Draco just shook his head. He made a sapling. It was tough but it didn't seem to be anything overly important.

"That was the first step to linking your mind, magic and body." Harry instructed. "The sapling is connected to the forest which is a representation of your body. The roots are connected to the lake, which is a representation of your magic. It's just missing one final connection."

"The connection to my mind." Draco realized, wondering how he was going to do that.

"Right, now look up at the sky, what do you see?" Harry asked.

"Umm, grey, a few clouds?" Draco said looking up.

"Good, but what's missing?" Harry asked, knowing that Draco would arrive at the right conclusion.

"The sun," Draco realized. "Nothing can grow here without the sun."

"That's right," Harry smiled. "In this place the representation of the sun is your mind. Normally this wouldn't be safe to do because they grey you see in the sky now is your mind's way of clouding your thoughts. Someone can look into your head but it still takes some effort to find what they're looking for through all of the grey. When you allow the sun to come through your natural defense is stripped away."

"Then wouldn't it be a bad idea to take away the grey?" Draco asked in alarm. He didn't want to make it easier for anyone to enter his thoughts.

"That's what Trouble is for. He is in essence an avatar for your mind, and will physically fight off any mental attacks." Harry reminded him.

"But he doesn't seem to be big enough to put up much of a fight." Draco pointed out.

"He isn't now, but he will be soon." Harry replied.

"Then wouldn't it be better to wait a little while, until Trouble is stronger?" Draco asked.

"Ideally that's what should happen." Harry agreed. "The problem is until your mind, body and magic are linked it will happen very slowly. Trouble feeds off the resources that are available to it and grows stronger. If there's no sun for the forest, there's very little food for him, and he'll grow up too slowly. It may take a full year before Trouble is strong enough to protect your mind."

Draco knew that some of the things that Harry would do be dangerous, and in the interests of protecting his friends he would leave them out of it until they were physically ready, even at the cost of his own life. He refused to let Harry go through that alone. "Ok," Draco said as he started to picture the sun high up in the sky, forcing away all of the grey, leaving a clear blue sky behind.

"You did great Draco!" Harry praised happily. "Do you feel it?"

"…I do." Draco said with a smile. "This is incredible. It feels like this is the way it should have always been." He said as he marveled at the connection that was formed between his mind, magic, and body.

"I know." Harry agreed. "And in time you'll create more trees, more plants. They will act as bridges between you magic, mind and body." Harry explained.

"More of them?" Draco asked. "Why do I need more?" He asked curiously. It wasn't that he was lazy, it just seemed unnecessary.

"One tiny piece of string can't hold up very much." Harry explained. "But if you weave it together with other pieces of string it gets stronger, it can hold up more things, it can do more."

"It makes me stronger." Draco realized. "The more plants there are, the stronger the connection becomes."

"Exactly." Harry agreed as they exited his mind.

_November 5th, Hogwarts, the Great Hall…

* * *

_

Harry ate his breakfast, at the Hufflepuff table, waiting for his subscription to the Quibbler to come in. A few minutes later an owl dropped of the newspaper beside his plate before flying off.

He quickly opened the newspaper to find himself to be the featured article on the first page.

* * *

_Merlin Incarnate, Adopted? _

_By John Lovegood _

_It has recently been discovered that Harry, the current incarnation of Merlin is to adopted by either Minister Fudge or Headmaster Dumbledore. Both have stated the case as to why they are the logical choice to adopt Harry. _

_As most of our readers have no doubt been wondering why is it that Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore are the only ones being considered? According to wizarding law any magical family may petition the Wizengamot for custody of a child, and will have to be given as much consideration as any other candidate. _

_Has the wizarding world become so hardhearted, and callous that we do not have room at the table for one more child? A child that will grow to be a great leader among our people? _

_This reporter will not allow that to happen. I am formally requesting the guardianship of Harry, and urge every other magical family with the means to do the same. An event as important as this should be considered from all angles to give Harry the best choice available.

* * *

_

Harry finished reading the article with a smile. The quibbler didn't have quite the circulation that the Prophet had, but there was just enough that the information would spread by word of mouth as well.

It was by no means a solution, it was nothing more than a holding measure, but it did give Harry some time to step back, take stock of the situation, and find a real solution.

_November 5th, the Ministry of Magic, Minister Fudge's office…

* * *

_

Cornelius paced around his office, he was not having a good day. No scratch that, he was having a horrible day. He had just got a summons for this afternoon to appear before the Wizengamot to discuss his accomplishments while in office.

Fudge knew that Dumbledore had to be involved in some way, but wondered what the old man had up his sleeve.

It had to have something to do with Merlin, more than likely some payback for denying the old man custody of Harry, but honestly did Dumbledore really think that he would let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers?

Unfortunately in a forum like this Dumbledore had a distinct advantage, he was not the one being questioned, it was not his past political history that would be examined.

Fudge knew that any insinuations that he made to Dumbledore's character would fall on deaf ears. The Wizengamot would see it as nothing more than a petty attempt to discredit the old man.

Whatever he did would have to be done very carefully. There was a very real possibility that Dumbledore could have him removed from office.

To Be Continued…


End file.
